Those Blood Red Eyes
by EmmyRose92
Summary: Post Eclipse. Edward finaly agrees to change Bella, and life is wedded bliss. However, waiting in the wings is someone who wishes to rip them apart for good. Will he succeed, and what will it cost them? Lemons and Language, ExB, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone welcome to my new story, Those Blood Red Eyes. Hopefully I will have enough spare time to make updates regular, but I cannot promise anything as sometimes College and life in general tend to get in the way. I hope you enjoy this, the idea has been brewing for a while. This chapter is short, but believe me, I'm just getting started : )**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters whose names you recognise, they all belong to the super star that is SM. I'm simply having a little play with them **** hmmmmm………playing with Edward……yummy **

"_Bella! Can you hear me Sweetheart? Hang on in there love, it's going to be ok, just you wait until we can get you to Carlisle, he will be able to help you. It's going to be all right, sweet girl, just hold on Bella. Please."_

_I could hear my love screaming my name, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't reach him. Slowly I was slipping away. I tried to reach out my hand, desperate to feel his fingers in mine, but it was no use. The venom was crawling towards my once stilled heart, freezing me in a position of pain. I could feel every inch of the burning, from the tips of my severed fingers across the room, to the depths of my heart. I was dying, and both my love, and myself, knew it._

I was blissful. There was no other way to describe it.

I was standing next to the beautiful bed in Edwards' room, surveying myself in the full-length mirror, although it hardly looked like me. My body had become lithe and athletic, every centimetre of fat redefined into flowing, yet powerful muscle. My legs appeared longer, more shapely, adding a good 10cm onto my figure.

My gaze travelled up to my face. My cheekbones were higher, my lips fuller, but it still looked like me, just…sharper. But my eyes, my once chocolate coloured eyes, now looked nothing like my own. Although I had known exactly what to expect, I still let out a musical gasp upon seeing them. My Blood Red eyes.

As soon as I let out the sound, I saw my love in the mirror. His expression was one of wonder; he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Every minor flaw that I had once suffered from was now eliminated. I was finally worthy to stand next to my Edward.

"How are you feeling love?"

His movement from the bed to my side had been instantaneous, but my new eyes had followed it easily. Edward in motion really was an amazing sight to behold.

"I feel… I feel fantastic! Thank you so much Edward!"

Without hesitation I literally threw myself at him, knocking us both to the floor in my enthusiasm. The moment our lips touched I knew that the seemingly endless fire had been worth it. Any amount of pain had been worth it to feel Edward underneath me once more.

His lips were rough against mine, pushing in a way that he had never pushed before. I could feel every crease, every drop of moisture on them, every whisper of breath from his mouth; every slight movement caused waves of desire to wash through me. I opened my mouth willingly, feeling for the first time his tongue on mine. I could not take this much longer.

Before I could fully register what was going on, even with my new skilled mind, I was lying flat on my back on the bed with Edward hovering over me, his hands buried in my hair, his lips attacking mine. I shuddered slightly as he took my bottom lip between his own, teasing it gently with his teeth. God, could this man be any more perfect?

Gradually our kissing slowed, his hands eventually stopping their wanderings. Slowly he lowered his head into the crook of my neck, gently running his lips over my scar. The scar he had made on me when he fulfilled my deepest desire, and turned me into what I have now become. A vampire.

**What'ya think? Review : )**

**xxx  
**


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this wonderfull packet of mini eggs :) **

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you are ok my love?"

Edwards' hands were tracing patterns lovingly over my wrist, his beautiful eyes gazing deep into mine.

"Yes. I am perfect."

"The thirst, you definitely don't even feel it?"

I smiled, watching the expression be mimicked on his lips. He was right. The burning that I had been told would plague my existence forever more was missing. I didn't crave the feel of blood trickling down my throat, nor did I desire it. But, a hunting trip may be necessary soon.

"I love you Edward. So much. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It was my pleasure, sweet girl. Although I have dreaded the moment every day since you first expressed your desire to become one of us, I have also longed for it. To have you as mine, forever and always. My Bella. And now you are. You will be by my side for the rest of our existence. Never will I have to spend another night alone, or another day without gazing upon your beautiful face. My Bella."

Within a moment I was once again wrapped tightly in his arms, enclosed in the cacoon that I knew I could always depend upon. My safe haven.

"I was always yours Edward. Always. But now we can be equals, and we can support each other through thick and thin. Bella and Edward. For eternity. But for now, I need to hunt. Run with me?"

EPOV

We sprinted through the forest, every care left behind us as we flew together, as my mind drifted back to the moment all my dreams and nightmares had come true at once.

_"Edward" My Bella's voice was quiet in her morning state, only having woken up minutes ago, still lying curled up in my embrace. "Edward, I want you to ask me something."_

_"Of course sweet girl, what is it you desire?"_

_She laughed her bell like laugh, her face reddening slightly in the most adorable way. She sat up, pushing the covers away from her delectable body._

_"No. I want you to ask me something."_

_To say I was confused would be an understatement. What could she possibly want me to ask her? The only question she will never give me an answer to was…_

_"Bella?" My voice sounded slightly pathetic even to my own ears. "Sweet Girl, do you mean what I hope you mean?"_

_" I don't know Edward, why don't you ask me?"_

_If I had been alive, then my heart would be thumping uncontrollably in my chest. I had thought of this so many times, had asked her before, but I was sure this time she was going to give the answer I had always wanted._

_I pulled myself up and off the bed, lifting Bella up and perched her on the side of the bed. Slowly, I lowered myself to my knees, our hands resting together in her lap._

_"Bella. My Love. My Bella. From the moment you came into my life I have known that you are it for me. My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, clumsy Bella, will you marry me?"_

_The smile that lit up her face I had only seen once before, on the first day that I told her of the love I felt for her._

_"Yes. Of course I will Edward. I love you."_

_I kissed her then. As soon as my lips touched hers I knew that this kiss was different. Her sweet mouth beneath mine was close to sending me mad, her lips brushing forcefully against mine. I ran my hands up her smooth legs to her slender waist, pulling her against me. I could feel every inch of her body pressed against mine, and it was driving me crazy. Our kissing intensified, as I pushed my love back onto the bed, falling on top of her. My Fiancée._

_My hands traced up her sides, cupping her breasts through her thin night top. This was new territory. The softness of her body beneath me almost sent me into overdrive. Suddenly, I could hardly control myself. Taking a massive step, I opened my mouth, pushing my tongue against her lips, causing my Bella to gasp, her eyes flying open and gazing into mine. I continued my attack, savouring her taste as our tongues finally met. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. This was heaven._

I seemed that Bella had changed her mind over her hatred of the marriage clause of the deal, just as Alice had predicted. Within a week we had decided on everything, preferring a small wedding just a week after Bella graduated from Forks High.

The day had been perfect; both of our families gathered around, and, despite Charlie's slightly frosty exterior, everyone's thoughts were calm and happy for us. Bella had looked a vision in white, her eyes glistening in the twilight, as she walked slowly towards me, without tripping. The minister had spoken of love and everlasting life, but I hadn't heard a word, being far too lost in my bride's eyes. Our first kiss as husband and wife had been blissful.

And that night, I had changed her. I had finally tasted my only loves blood, and struggled with the monster inside me to keep her from death. I had met the temptation head on and refrained from the heaven that I wanted to enter, merely pushing the venom further into my wife's' neck. Then I watched in silence for three days as her heart slowly faded, and then all together stopped, keeping her with me forever more.

BPOV

Running truly was an incredible experience. After three days of intense burning, I was finally free in the fresh air with my wonderful husband by my side. The whole world was out there waiting for us, and nothing could stop our love now. Nothing.

**: ) This chapter was a bit of a fill in, answering some questions. Now the fun really begins : D**


	3. Pain

EPOV

"Bella? Bella where are you?"

I had entered out meadow just seconds after her, but her scent was already everywhere. I looked around, trying to find her, but she was hiding from me.

Game on.

"Bella? Sweetheart?" I lowered myself into a crouch, sniffing the air, finding the trail where her scent was freshest.

Quickly, I found a trail, leading me off into the trees to the north of the meadow. Silently I stalked towards her, entering predator mode.

"Oh sweet girl, are you sure you want to play this game?" my voice had taken on a predatory role.

I heard a giggle at the other end of the meadow. Whipping round, I was just in time to see her dart towards the river, her hair flying behind her. I launched into a run, but her newborn speed was too much, even for me. However, my stamina was excellent.

**BPOV**

Edward had been right; the speed was exhilarating.

I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to stalk me through our meadow. He was following the trails I had left in the few seconds before he had arrived, and I was so close to jumping on his unprepared back, that as until he started talking. Damn his voice was sexy.

I ran full pelt through the meadow towards the river, laughing all the while. I was finally beginning to realise what I had been missing by not being one of Edwards' kind. The pure playfulness of the chase was enough to send me into a state of absolute bliss. We could do this for an eternity.

I quickly came to the river, and dove in. The feeling of the water on my newly sensitive skin was amazing; I could feel every ripple. Realising my lack of need for breath, I ducked dived, quite gracefully may I add, and swam giddily along the bottom of the river.

I felt the water shift as Edward joined me, swimming faster than I could. But I still tried to avoid him, using my agility to duck away from his reach. Eventually, one of his hands connected with my wrist, pulling me roughly towards his chiselled chest.

Hmmmm, when had he taken his shirt off?

Edward smiled wickedly, and pushed us both back up to the surface.

"Think you could escape me, wife?" His dazzling eyes were glinting, a fire burning there that I had never seen before.

"Why would I ever want to escape you, husband? I was merely…."

My words were cut short by his lips fastening onto mine. For the first time since I had become a vampire, Edward was kissing me. And it was incredible.

My mind went into overdrive as I felt him grip my waist, my hands moving quickly into his hair. His lips were urgent against mine, with a force that I'm sure would have been bruising if I had still been human. I met his need with mine, tugging on his hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

It appeared to have the opposite effect, however, when he pulled away from me, his face looking pained.

"Love, don't grip so hard. Don't forget you are stronger than me now."

I was mortified. I had hurt Edward. I pulled my hands away from him abruptly, and took a step back. I couldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm so sorry Edward!"

I took a few more steps back as he tried to touch me. I wouldn't hurt him. Not after everything he had done for me. Once I had got myself together, we could continue this. I was foolish to think that I could adapt to this life so easily. There would have to be a few sacrifices made, and I had Edward for eternity! I could last a few weeks while I sorted myself out. I would do it for him.

"Stop moving away from me Bella! Its ok, you can't really hurt me, you just need to withhold it a bit more. Please love, come back to me."

"If I cant hurt you, then why did you pull away, Edward? I saw the pain in your eyes. Don't lie to me."

He tried to take my hands in his, but once again I pulled away. I could do this. I had to be away from him for a while. To avoid him getting hurt. To protect him.

Suddenly, I realised what I had just thought. Pulling away from him to protect him.

Sobs suddenly wracked my body, as I crumpled to the floor. All the pain that I had felt when he had left me was weighing me down, forcing me to my knees as every emotion flooded out of me. I barely noticed Edwards's hands running through my hair, his arms wrapped tightly around me, but his words rang loud and clear.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's all right, I love you. I wont let you leave me, and I certainly wont leave you ever again. I couldn't survive it again. We are going to be all right. We are going to work this out. Just keep breathing love. Try and calm yourself down."

But I couldn't. The pain continued, making my entire body shake. Now however, it was more than the pain I had felt in Edwards's absence. There was also a burning guilt that I had never felt before, and regret. So much regret. Please, anyone, please just make this stop.

"I cant sweet girl, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. If I could take this pain from you, I would. Just listen to my voice. Concentrate on me. It's ok. Carlisle is on his way."

**EPOV**

Gently I pulled away from Bella, only trying to help her ease her transition by mentioning when her touch was too forceful. Within seconds of moving away from her she was on the floor in a heap, sobs wracking her body, her thoughts screaming out for help.

I could hear her thoughts.

_I could do this. I had to be away from him for a while. To avoid him getting hurt. To protect him._

Her mind was throbbing with anguish as she thought about leaving me. Suddenly, there were images flashing across her mind, images of her time without me, moments of utmost despair that would have bought tears to my eyes if I were human. I had never felt so guilty in all my existence. I had always regretted my decision to leave, but seeing her in that state… well it certainly knocked me for ten.

As soon as I thought of my guilt, her own mind flooded with it. It was almost as if she was absorbing my every emotion, and it was fuelling her pain.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her, but it was as if she didn't even realise I was there. Her mind was begging for help, a help that I couldn't give. Nothing I was saying was even making an impact on her mind.

I ran my fingers through her hair, knowing that it had calmed her slightly through her transformation. With my other hand I whipped out my phone, dialling Carlisle.

He answered on the second ring.

"Edward. Is everything ok?"

"No. I… I don't know what's wrong with her. One second she was fine…and then… she's in pain Carlisle. So much pain."

"Ok son, we will come find you. Just hold onto her, she doesn't yet know her own strength."

"Thank you. We are in the meadow. Follow our scents, we haven't been here long."

Without another word, I hung up the phone, glad that some form of help was on its way. If anyone could work out what was distressing my love, then it was Carlisle. He had watched many vampires go through their newborn stages; he must have seen something like this before. Carlisle would know what to do.

Bella was still sobbing in my arms, her mind running like a movie of our separation. I closed my eyes and watched, each second breaking my heart a little more. It wasn't fair that she had to relive this. Once you had gone through the transformation you were meant to loose most of your human memories, not replay them in vampire Technicolor.

About ten minutes later I smelt my families approach. Their footsteps were heavy, with none of the usual gracefulness as they rushed towards us at full speed. Alice reached us first, and immediately sat down by Bella's head, stroking her hair lovingly. The rest of the family looked on as Esme stepped forwards, resting her hands on my shoulders as Carlisle bent down to Bella's face, checking her responses. Nothing. She didn't even seem to notice that her family had arrived. She was completely zoned out.

"Edward, what happened?"

The worry in Carlisle's voice was evident

"I don't know. We were… we were talking, and she pulled my hair just a little too hard. I warned her, trying to help her adapt, and suddenly she was sobbing on the floor. And I could hear her thoughts. Carlisle, she's… she's reliving our time apart. She was thinking about pulling away to protect me from herself, and then suddenly her time alone was playing through her mind like a movie. Its like she can't even hear us."

"Ok, lets get her back to the house. Emmett, go and hunt for her so she can have blood when she wakes up. I'm guessing she will be exhausted."

As gently as I could, I pulled my wife into my arms, carrying her carefully. For the first time since she had entered her current state she seemed to react to the world around her, burying her head into my still bare chest. However the images in her mind were still running like wildfire, reminding me that she was still going through hell.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house, placing her carefully on the bed in my room. By now the images were starting to slow, as she neared the end of our separation. Images started appearing of Alice coming to visit her, and the plane ride to Italy.

Finally they came to a stop, the last image being of me stood beneath the clock tower, ready to step to my death. As suddenly as I had been let into her mind, it was shut off from me again, bringing up a blank as it had done for so many years.

A few minutes passed as we all sat in silence, watching Bella. She was silent at last, completely still. At some point, Emmett returned, carrying two deer carcases, but even the smell of the fresh blood did nothing to bring my love around from her stupor.

Finally, about 20 minutes after we had arrived back at the house, my Bella's eyelids began to flutter. I rushed forward, smoothing her hair and whispering to her that it was time to wake up now, and that I loved her.

"I love you too, Edward."

The voice was weak, but it was my Bella. Signalling to Emmett, I pulled on of the carcases onto the bed, holding it to my wife's lips so she could drink. Quickly, her teeth latched onto its neck, draining it in under a minute. Then she lay back onto the bed, her body still weak.

"Love? Open your eyes, sweet girl."


	4. Forgiveness and Moving On

BPOV

I met Edwards' eyes, which were staring deeply into my own. All the pain from the memories was gone, only a memory in itself, but my body was tired. The little blood that I had consumed had helped, but it was still hard to move freely.

"How you feeling Bella?"

I ripped my gaze away from my loves, finding my whole family standing over the other side of the room.

"I… I think I'm ok now. Its… Its nice to see you all."

A smile burst across Alice's face, seemingly lighting up the whole room.

"Oh Bella! You are so beautiful! I knew you would be! Have you looked in a mirror yet? Has Edward let you?" she was literally bouncing around, only Jaspers calming hands keeping her still.

"Alice, don't you think there are more important things going on here?" Edwards face was worried to say the least. I hadn't seen that look on his face since… no. I wasn't going to think about that anymore. I had only just gotten over one "panic attack", I wasn't about to induce another one. Edward wouldn't leave me again. He had assured me of that.

I reached out and touched his arm as lightly as I could manage, being extra careful not to hurt him again. His eyes met mine tenderly, and he took my hand in his, gently rubbing my palm, calming both himself and myself.

"What happened? One second we were… well we were fine, and then…I … what happened?"

"I don't know love, we are trying to work it out. You went into some sort of fit, I tried talking to you, but you didn't even react to the noise."

His eyes were once more avoiding mine, alerting to me that something was wrong.

"What aren't you telling me?" There had to be something more, otherwise he wouldn't be looking at me like that. Or rather, not looking at me.

"Love … When you were having the fit I could hear your thoughts. I know exactly what you were thinking about, and I… I hate it. I hate how much pain I put you through. I hate that you are still haunted by it, and that there is nothing I can do about it. I love you so much, baby, and I would never to anything like that to you ever again. I just don't know how I can prove that to you."

If vampires could cry, I was sure that tears would be streaming down his cheeks. He sounded so broken, so lost.

"Um, guys? Could you give us a moment?" With a nod from Emmett, the family filed out of the room, Alice brushing her hand briefly through my hair as she walked away. Once I was satisfied that their scent was gone, I turned to my husband.

"Edward. I know that you love me. And I know that you would never leave me again. I don't doubt you. I could never doubt you. Not after everything that you have done for me, every way that you have changed my life for the better. I love you, and I love what we have between us. I wouldn't change a second of our past, because then we might never have gotten to where we are now. Happy, and completely in love."

I reached my hand up to his face, lightly running my fingers along his cheekbone. He relaxed slightly under my touch, leaning into it, his eyes drifting closed. When they opened again, they were slightly lighter, but still troubled.

"I still need to apologise to you though, love. I have always known that you were… upset… when I left, but I had never wanted to think too much of it. I realise now the entirety of what I put you through, how much pain I caused you, and I am so sorry. But I also now see that you are happy. We are happy. We came past it, and it has made us stronger. I agree with you, that dark time shaped us. It made me love you all the more when you forgave me, and it reminds me every day that I could never lose you. I love you, my beautiful wife, my Bella."

I felt a smile overtake my face, seeing it light up Edwards face in turn.

"Now then, wife, I believe we never got to finish what we started earlier, and since we have the privacy…"

Before Edward could even finish his sentence, my lips were firmly on his. My hand drifted from his cheek to his hair, being careful not to pull to hard on his delicious locks. His arms slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his tongue darting between my lips, making my whole body tingle with desire for him. A desire that we could finally fulfil, as equals.

Our kiss intensified, our mouths dancing together as if perfectly choreographed. Edward began pushing me backwards, until I found myself pressed against the wall. His lips left mine, causing a moan of disappointment to escape my lips. This moan, however, was quickly turned to one of pleasure as he started kissing, licking, and gently biting his way down my neck, paying special homage to the crescent scar that marked our eternal love. Every movement he made sent shocks down my body, keeping me intently in tune with every suck, nip or graze of his sinful lips.

"Edward." His name fell from my lips in a blissful whimper, encouraging him to explore further. His hands were all over my body, but to my annoyance, and amusement, still above my clothes.

He chuckled slightly into my neck.

"Love, if you wanted clothes to be removed, you should have said, rather than letting it annoy you."

Wait. I didn't say anything out loud. Before I could mention this, however, my husband's perfect hands had slipped under my shirt, and had latched onto my breasts. I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips as his warm hands grazed across my nipples, teasing them to a hard point. I reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt, before becoming bored of the tedious matter. I wanted to be close to my husband, and I wanted it now.

Unfortunately, that shirt didn't survive. Hmm, these vampire powers sure do come in useful, especially when undressing your sinfully sexy vampire lover.

"Sinfully sexy huh? Well I could say the same for my delicious wife." Before I knew it, my shirt had joined his in tatters on the floor, quickly followed by my bra.

If I were still human I would have turned bright red by now. Edward was gawking at me, taking in every inch.

"Bella. You are too fucking perfect."

It was official. Nothing was a bigger turn on than Edward Cullen swearing. I had never heard him use a word any less polite than crap before, and this completely boosted my confidence. I could reduce Edward, the 109 year old virgin, to a dirty talking 17 year old. So hot.

I didn't, however, have much time to think about it, before I was thoroughly distracted by my husbands incredibly skilled mouth attacking my breasts. I let out a loud moan, grabbing onto his soft, perfect hair as he ran his cool tongue along my right nipple, his hand paying due attention to the other. Nothing had ever felt this good in my whole life.

"I'm glad I can be of service darling. I just want you to feel good baby."

I knew by now that Edward was hearing my thoughts again, well at least some of them, but I couldn't bring myself to break the moment. We could talk about this after. After the final confirmation of our love that I had been waiting upon for much too long.

Slowly, Edward started making his way back up my neck, before kissing me passionately. It felt like we were pouring our souls into each other, sharing everything we had in this one kiss. I never wanted to go without this deeply passionate Edward again. Now that I had experienced this feeling, I never wanted it to end.

Edward pulled away slightly, running his nose along my jaw bone.

"I never knew. I never knew it could be like this. I don't want it to end either. It will never end. I love you." His voice was deep and husky, filled with deep passion, and need. His nose continued its path, trailing from my jaw to my ear, and down into the crook of my neck. Suddenly he froze

"Hang on. You didn't say that out loud. You couldn't have. I mean…. Your tongue…."

My, My. Edward Cullen was speechless.

"Yes, husband. My tongue was in your mouth." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

He pulled away from my neck, and gazed into my eyes.

"I could hear your thoughts….."

"Yes love, you could. But why? I don't understand what's going on. Why can you sometimes here them? It doesn't make sense."

Edward chuckled, pulling away from me completely. Immediately I felt at loss, my whole body aching to be touching him again. My distress must have shown on my face, as within a second of his body leaving mine, he was back again.

"Shh, sweet girl. Save your questions, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to figure everything out. But now, we need to get dressed. Alice seems to think that we have had enough time to ourselves, and wants girl time." I could hear the bitterness in his voice, and it strengthened me to know that he didn't want us to be separated any more than I did.

"Screw girl time. I want husband time." Edward laughed, a beautiful carefree laugh, and crushed me against his chest, his lips hungrily seeking mine. My hands immediately returned to their favourite position, his hair.

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSES OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE!"

I felt Edward begin to pull away, but I resisted, using my superior strength to hold him to me.

"No. Your mine."

He laughed, kissing me gently one more time, before gently extracting himself from my vice like grip.

"I love you Bella. So much. We will get our alone time soon, sweet girl, I promise."

I sighed, and pulled on a new bra and t-shirt from the set of drawers Alice had so kindly re-stocked for me during my transformation. I almost cried out in disappointment when Edward covered up his own chest with a dark green shirt. Thankfully, it was very fitted, and showed off his muscled torso excellently.

Gently, Edward took my hand, and together we left the room, ready for me to spend time with my family for the first time since I had been changed into a vampire.


	5. Guilt and F bombs

"Bella sweetheart, you should really go hunt" Esme was stroking my hair soothingly, my back leaning into her embrace on the sofa in the Cullen living room. Edward was sat on the floor in front of me, his hands never ceasing their caressing of my ankles, constantly reminding me that he was there, and was thinking of me. The rest of the Cullen's were scattered around the remaining sofas, Alice and Jasper entwined on the love seat by the fire, Rose and Emmett curled around each other on the armchair, with Carlisle sat on the remaining chair, leaning forward eagerly.

We had been talking for nearly an hour now, and had come to no great break through in how my "could be power" might work. Carlisle and Edward were sure that I was some form of shield. Jasper was not so sure, as his and Alice's powers still worked on me, just as they had when I was human. The discussion had involved a lot of questions, and I was tired out from it all. I had not really had the chance to hunt, only consuming the little blood from the meal Emmett had bought me, and I was eager to get out of the house and spend some time with my husband.

Alice had other ideas.

"We can have a girls hunting trip!" I felt Edward tense slightly at my feet, and I threw him an apologetic look.

"That's a good idea sweetheart, I'm sure Alice, Rose and yourself have a lot to talk about, and they can teach you the finer art of hunting much better than any of the boys can." Esme sounded excited by the idea, even if she seemed to have chosen to keep herself out of the plans.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Nonsense Bella! Of course it's a good idea! Come on, Lets go change, you can hardly run in that!"

Before I could protest any further, I was being pulled up out of my seat, and up the stairs into Edward's room. Our room. Alice was busily rummaging through my cupboard, pulling out a pair of cotton black short shorts, and a red tank top. I didn't even have time to be embarrassed as the pixie stripped me of my shirt and jeans, and shoved me into the new clothes. Rose simply laughed as I stared, slightly bewildered, at Alice.

My relationship with Rose had been much better of late. As soon as she realised that I was not going anywhere, and that nothing she said could make Edward fall out of love with me, she began to accept me into the family. We were not as close as Alice and I, but I could see that the tender friendship we had started would easily grow into a much tighter bond.

"Well don't look at me like that! We have so much stuff to talk about Bella! Come on, you can't avoid this forever!" Alice was nearly buzzing. If I had still been human, then I'm sure she would have been nothing more than a blur to me. Before I knew it I was being dragged down the stairs and out the door, a sister on either side.

Edward, however, did not seem to like this plan. Just as we were walking out the door, I felt his strong arms grip me round the waist, pulling me back from his siblings arms.

"No. If you are going to steal my wonderful wife from me, then you have to at least let me say a proper goodbye."

Alice pouted slightly, but walked out the door, quickly followed by Rose. As soon as they were out of sight, Edwards lips descended on mine, making me sigh and press myself further into his chest. As much as I wanted to take this kiss much further, I knew that our sisters were waiting for me on the other side of the door, and it would not do to keep them waiting for too long.

Edward pulled away from my lips gently, pecking them softly one, two, three more times before resting his forehead against mine, and sighing softly.

"I'm going to miss you, love," he murmured, his breath playing on my lips.

"I'm going to miss you too, husband. But if I don't go they wont give us any peace. I will be back as soon as I can." I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, soothing his tense posture.

"I just don't want to be away from you right now, Bella. I just want to take you up to our room and not come out for a week at least. Make that a month."

I giggled lightly, telling him with my eyes that I wished we could do that also. I pulled his face to mine for one last kiss, savouring the feel of his mouth against mine. I would never get enough of this man.

"I love you. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"I love you too, sweet girl. Have fun with your sisters."

Reluctantly I pulled away from his embrace, giving him one final smile before walking outside and closing the door behind me. Every instinct within me was screaming at me to turn back and run back into his embrace, but I knew I was being melodramatic. I could handle a few hours without him, couldn't I?

Rose and Alice were both stood over by the start of the forest, big grins on their faces.

"You two are too much. I'm surprised you managed to rip yourself away." Rose's comments may have seemed a little harsh, but the smile that accompanied them made me smile lightly.

"Oh Rose, leave them alone. It's so romantic!"

Laughing, we took off at a steady run, cutting through the forest, away from Forks. Although I had yet to feel the thirst for blood, we weren't willing to risk me coming into contact with humans. We were already planning to move to Alaska in a few weeks, but I had wanted my change to occur here, where I felt safe. The wolves had agreed to let it slide, after much begging and pleading from me. Eventually, Jake had seen that this was the only way to make me happy, and had persuaded the rest of the pack that it was the right thing to do. Of course, his good nature about the subject may have been affected by the fact that he had finally found his imprint, a beautiful new girl in town called Steph. Luckily for me, it seemed that himself finding love had allowed him to move on from his feelings for me, and so allowed him to come to terms with my decision. He finally understood what it was like to love someone so much that you couldn't imagine living without them. Within a week of Jake finding Steph, we had been given the go ahead for the change. It was nice how some things just worked out.

Before long, Alice, Rose and myself had all caught and drank from several deer, without any embarrassing moments from yours truly. Although my hunting technique needed some fine tuning, I wasn't completely pathetic at it.

We decided to walk back to the house, for a reason that I wasn't completely sure of. That was, until the questions started.

"So Bella, how is everything?" Well at least you could say that Rose was subtle.

"Um, everything is fine. A bit weird, I guess, but I'm sure I will get used to the speed and everything soon enough. I mean, at least I'm not clumsy anymore."

"Oh Bella, you know that isn't what Rose meant. How's everything with Edward?"

If I had still bin human, I'm sure the blush would have turned my face bright red. I really did not want to have this conversation.

"Come on Bella! There's not use in being shy, you should know by now there are no secrets in the Cullen family, its hard to have secrets when everyone can hear your moments of passion!" Alice giggled slightly, making me feel even worse.

I sped up slightly, not wanting to talk about this. I mean, come on, it wasn't as if there was much to talk about. We hadn't even had a chance to make love yet! I wanted Edward so badly, and now that it was finally possible, everyone seemed to be making it as hard as possible for us to have any time to ourselves! I was frustrated enough, without Rose and Alice rubbing it in, with their perfect sex lives.

"Come back Bella! We just want to know if he's treating you well! I mean, come on he has been a virgin for so long, if you want us to get the guys to give him some tips I'm sure they would be glad to."

I snapped. Whirling round, I let out all my frustrations on the two following me.

"I wouldn't know Alice! Because he is still a bloody virgin! Because every time we might have a chance to alter that fact, someone or something interrupts us. I've barely had the chance to touch him, with meddling sisters and fucking powers always making things difficult!"

Ok. Maybe that was a bit far. Rose and Alice were looking at me in shock, guilt painted across their features.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! We were sure you would have by now…you mean you really haven't had sex yet? But you are so touchy feely?" At least the pixie seemed to have lost some of her bounce.

"Yeah, well we haven't. I'm sorry for shouting at you guys, but its just so frustrating. We have waited for so long, and now it feels like we will never get there."

My sisters smirked at each other, plotting.

"Oh, don't you worry Bella. You will get there, and soon, with our help. Maybe he just needs a little…persuasion to get his act together."

I wasn't sure that I would like this idea, as Rose's idea of sexy was probably completely different to mine, but I listened dutifully. As they got further into their plan, all my doubts faded away. This idea was simplistic and completely me, involving no dressing up, or props. This I could do.

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked out the door, her hips swaying sinfully. I hated being away from her, and almost ran after her, before I realised that I was being completely irrational. She was safe with Alice and Rose, they would never let anything happen to Bella.

I walked up the stairs, ignoring Emmett's pleas for me to play Call of Duty with him. I wasn't really in the mood for mindless killing right now. I walked into my piano room, and started on a new composition for my beautiful Bella. While her lullaby symbolised the troubles we had gone through, I now wanted something that would show how blissful we had now become. We were complete.

The minutes quickly turned to hours as I touched the keys, mesmerising myself with the melody that rang true, reminding me of my stunning wife, whom I missed most dearly. We had only been apart for a few hours, but I desperately wanted to feel her in my arms again.

I was so transfixed by my music that I somehow missed the change in scents that indicated the arrival of the hunting party. I only realised when a gently knock sounded on the door, and my angel poked her head around the corner.

"Hey." She whispered, her voice low and husky. Her hair was deliciously rumpled from the hunt, complete with a few leaves attached, her eyes wide and bright, in an already fading red. Her lips were plump from her recent feed, her whole body stunningly revitalised. The clothes she had worn on the hunt showed no trace of any bloodstains, but her long, bare, creamy legs were covered with grass stains. She had one swipe of mud across her cheek, starting just under her eye and leading down towards her jaw.

"Hey." The sound came out low and raspy, something that I was not used to. But fuck, she looked gorgeous. A real hunter.

She giggled softly, and sauntered up to me, her hips swaying. Without really thinking, I reached out to her and pulled her to me by her hips, setting her down on my lap. Reaching up, I wiped the mud off of her face, gently caressing her neck once it was gone, using my other hand to remove the traces of the forest from her silky hair.

"Did you have a good hunt, my love?" my voice still sounded raspy, but I couldn't help it. Bella affected me in ways she could never imagine.

"It was interesting. Alice and Rose really are something, but they gave me some great tips…. for hunting of course."

I watched her lips move, entranced by their delicious redness. Just as I was about to kiss her, she pulled away from me, getting up off my lap, and moving away. I'm sure my pout could have rivalled Alice's.

"I'm still a bit muddy though, babe. I think I'm going to go have a shower."

Shaking my head slightly, I pulled myself out of my Bella induced haze. Of course, she needed to get more comfortable.

"Use the shower in our bathroom. Alice put a whole stock of wash products in there while you were changing."

My Bella smiled winningly at me, and started out of the room. Before she could make it fully out the door though, she turned to me with the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my long life.

"Well, aren't you joining me?"

Well fuck. I think I just died and went to heaven. Swallowing hard, I finally found my voice.

"Bella?"

Again with that bloody sexy little giggle.

"Well Rose and Alice have taken Emmett and Jazz to the mall. Esme and Carlisle have gone for their own hunt. We have the whole house to ourselves, Mr Cullen, and I for one intend to use the privacy to my advantage. So are you going to join me in the shower, or not?"

I had her out of the room and in our bathroom within seconds. Reaching into the shower I turned it on, making it as hot as it would go. I turned round to find my love in just her panties and bra, standing there with the sexiest look on her face. I must have been a saint in a past life to deserve such an angel, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of making her completely and totally mine.


	6. Of first times, and Second times

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) All characters belong to SM :) **

**A/N Ok guys, so this is the long awaited Lemon. Its not particularly smutty, with very little swearing, but if you are in any way uncomfortable with reading it, then please feel free to skip it and wait for the next chapter. It is literally just the sex scene in this chapter, and so you will not be missing anything plot-wise :)  
**

**EPOV**

My Bella was beautiful. Her alabaster skin was taught over her delicately curved body, with her muscles clenching and relaxing beneath her skin. She may look innocent and harmless, but I knew that she was powerful, even more so then me.

I reached out to her, kissing her tenderly as I wrapped her into my embrace.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr Cullen. But you have too many clothes on for this shower to be completely successful." A sexy little smile was playing on her delicious lips, as she reached out and rid me of my shirt. Her fingers skimmed over my chest, setting off the spark that I craved for whenever our bare skin touched.

Before I knew it, we were both completely naked in the shower, with the warm water flowing over us as we embraced each other. Kneeling humbly at her feet, I gently washed her legs, getting rid of the grass stains that hid her skin for me. Working my way up her calves, I kissed my way up her body, skimming around her most private of heavens, saving that for later. I caressed my way around her hips, listening intently to every sigh of pleasure that left her lips. My mouth travelled slowly up her stomach, worshipping her, my hands gripping her sides.

"Edward"

My name falling from her lips in a moan was like a sirens call, pulling me back to my feet. I continued my exploration of her body, her hands now buried in my hair. I kissed my way around the underside of her perfect breasts, causing another moan to fall from her lips, and her grip on my hair to tighten. I circled her beauty with my tongue, teasing her nipple to a hard point, before moving on to the other mound.

By now, I was rock hard, and I was sure Bella could feel it against her stomach. My suspicions were confirmed when she lifted her leg, rubbing against me, causing a moan to leave my mouth. She smiled, doing it again.

I pushed her slightly roughly against the shower wall, pressing my whole body against hers. She wrapped one leg around my waist, pressing her delicious heat against my cock. I groaned, hugging her as close to me as possible, grinding against her.

**BPOV**

The feeling of Edward against me was incredible, but I wanted so much more. Every move I made against him was fuelling the fire in my stomach, bringing me to the point where I would have happily begged for release.

"Bella. Bedroom."

Edwards voice was low and husky, turning me on even more. I nodded, unable to speak. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waste, and together we moved into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed with him above me, settled perfectly between my legs.

"I love you Bella. My wife. I have waited for this so long."

I looked up at him, quickly becoming lost in his eyes, which were dark with passion and lust.

"Please Edward. Make love to me." I was surprised that I could find the presence of mind to speak, but I definitely wanted this. I wanted to be one with my husband.

Edward's hands came up to my face, gently caressing my cheeks as he kissed me oh so tenderly. I could feel his cock lining up against my slit, but chose to ignore it, quickly becoming lost in his fantastic kiss.

The pain was sudden and intense as he pushed inside of me. I whimpered slightly, gripping onto his hair and burying my face in his neck. While it hurt, there was also an underlying hint of incomparable pleasure. He paused for a few seconds, completely inside of me, waiting for me to adjust to his large size.

Eventually I moved my hips slightly, moaning loudly at the sensations that surged through my body. The pain had completely disappeared, and was replaced by nothing but pleasure. Edward felt my movement, and started up a steady pace, groaning in my ear as I wrapped my legs around him, preventing him from pulling out completely. I grabbed his hair, moaning as I kissed him, willing him to move faster, to keep going, to go deeper. Anything.

Every inch of my body was on fire as Edward and I made love to each other. His body pistoning in and out of mine was driving me crazy with pleasure, my moans and sighs ringing throughout the empty house.

"Edward," I panted frantically, pulling on his hair, "love, I'm so…ugh I'm so close baby."

My husband groaned, quickening his pace, making the headboard smash against the wall behind us"

"Me too, kitten. Me too."

The feeling that had been building in my stomach slowly was building up in force, before suddenly ripping through me. I felt myself succumbing to the shower of stars as the most intense pleasure I had ever felt coursed through my body, making me cry out Edwards name in sweet release.

My cry was quickly answered by his own, our shouts mingling in the air. I could feel him pulsing inside me, spilling his release into me, before he collapsed onto my body, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

We lay like that for a few minutes, basking in each other.

"Isabella." My name fell from his lips like a prayer as he kissed along my neck, working his way up to my jaw, before finally connecting his lips to mine. The kiss was fiery and passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths.

Eventually he broke the kiss, and stroked my hair lovingly.

"That was so perfect, my Bella. I love you so much." My Edwards eyes were still alight with burning passion, and so I answered him with a deep kiss, hitching my legs around his waist once more, smirking as his groaned, grinding against my core.

"I don't think I'm finished with you quite yet, Mr Cullen."


	7. AN

**Authors Note**

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this, but I have gone back and changed something in the story. As I hope you remember, i wrote about Bella's eyes changing colour when her sheild dropped. While writing the newest chapter i have found that this is a hard thing to write about, and to explain. In the end, it has been a bit of a silly idea :) Im sorry to change it, but i feel it wasnt a massive part of the action so far. If you are interested in seeing how i have changed stuff, go back and re-read 3, 4 and 5. However, it's not really nesecary, i've just taken out the references to it :D THANK YOU FOR READING, AND I'M SORRY AGAIN.**

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend :D x  
**


	8. Dirty Thoughts and Daddy Chats

**A/N I don't particularly like this chapter, but it is a hurdle i had to get over. Enjoy, and tell me what you think :) **

**Diclaimer: I own nothing except the laptop on which i write down my ideas.  
**

BPOV

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head, trying to get the dirty thoughts of my husband out of my head. _Yeah, like that was going to happen._

Ever since we had finally had the chance to complete our relationship a week ago I had not been away from Edwards's side, and I liked it that way.

Alice, on the other hand, did not.

This morning she had stormed into our bedroom, interrupting our "snuggle time" as I liked to call it in my head, and dragged me out from my lovers embrace, manically throwing clothes at me as Edward looked on, smirking. Before I even had a chance to kiss my husband goodbye, I was being pulled out of the room and into Alice's, where Rose was waiting.

And now I was being questioned. It was like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Bella! For gods sake girl, pay attention."

"I'm sorry Rose. I guess my mind was just wandering."

"I don't even want to know where it's wandering to darling. I'm glad and all that my brother is so fantastic in bed, but we are trying to have a girls day here. Concentrate."

I couldn't stop the giggle that fell from my lips. Ever since being changed I had become a lot more comfortable talking about such matters with my sisters, and now that I was no longer fighting a mountain of sexual frustration, I was much more care free. Alice and Rose had questioned me furtively throughout the morning, and I had gradually revealed many details of the last week to them. From that first night in the shower, to the bed, to the shower again, to the bed…the bathtub…. the desk chair…

Ok, I admit it, we were insatiable. We had waited for so long for each other, and now we couldn't get enough of being together. It physically pained me to be away from his side. This detail, however, I kept from my sisters. I didn't want them feeling guilty. I knew eventually that I would have to cope with being away from Edward for periods of time, and I figured I might as well get used to it.

But I missed him.

Just as this thought came to my mind, I heard his footsteps outside the room, before his beautiful head poked around the doorframe. I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across my face as his gaze locked with mine. His eyes were filled with a deep passion that sent shivers down my spine. His perfect mouth was fixed in my favourite crooked grin, his hair in its glorious sexy mess.

_Dammit, just looking at him sends me to mush._

My sisters laughter ripped me from my Edward induced haze, reminding me that we were not as alone as we wished to be. Edwards smile faltered slightly, and he appeared to shake his head just the tiniest amount before winking cheekily at me, and breaking our eye contact. If I still had blood, it would have all rushed to my face.

"What do you want Edward? You know this is designated girl space." Alice's voice, although reprimanding, was light and cheerful. I knew it made her happy to see my husband and me so blissful.

"Indeed, but I come with special orders from Carlisle. He wants to talk to Bella and myself about her power. We think we have worked it out."

Nerves instantly coursed through me as I thought about my power. Since we had become intimate, Edward and myself had spoken little of it, but it was a worry that was constantly on my mind. My so-called power had managed to cause Edward pain, forcing him to re-live our separation. I didn't want a power that I couldn't fully control, for it may hurt him again. Although, if Edward and our father had managed to work something out, then maybe I could learn to cope with it, and control it.

Edward, sensing my apprehension moved to stand in front of me, running his hands soothingly through my hair. The simple feeling of his touch calmed some of my fears. I had Edward. That was really all that mattered.

Taking his hand in my own, I stood up, and after a brief "c'ya later" to my sisters, we walked into the hallway together, hand in hand.

Just before we reached Carlisle's office, Edward stopped, pushing me lightly against the wall. Before I had a chance to question him, his lips descended on mine, his kiss tender and loving, his mouth gently teasing mine open, our tongues danced lazily together.

All too soon he pulled away, causing me to sigh slightly in disappointment. He rested his forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I missed you, B"

I sighed again, this time in happiness. I wasn't the only one feeling clingy. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing a low growl to begin in the back of his throat.

Screw growl, more like a… Purr.

"I missed you too, E. I love you."

Edward smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss me chastely once more before he pulled away from my embrace, breaking all of our contact apart from his hand holding mine.

"Come one, lets get this done before you completely distract me, Mrs Cullen."

My pout must have been evident, as he chuckled and lent down, whispering seductively in my ear.

"Even though I'm sure I would enjoy the distraction." His voice was deliciously husky and rough, but still with the undertones of velvet that I was sure I couldn't survive without hearing.

Luckily, just as I was about to pounce upon my devious, sexy mate in the middle of the hallway, our father poked his head out the door, a wide grin lighting up his face.

"As much as I would love to listen to this all day, I really do need to talk to you two. I promise it shouldn't take too long."

I hung my head, embarrassed about being caught in such a position. I still hadn't gotten used to this whole "no secrets, no privacy" style of living. Detaching myself from Edward I walked at human pace into the office, sinking into a squishy chair. A slightly smug looking Edward followed me, surprising me slightly when he picked me up, settled in the chair, and then placed me on his lap, nuzzling his face into my neck. It was such a small thing, but it made me love him even more. He really had missed me that morning as much as I had missed him.

Carlisle was watching our interaction, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok Bella, Edward and myself were talking this morning while you were spending some time with the girls, and we think we have had a few ideas as to your power. We would really like your input on them."

"But I don't know anything about my power. I don't understand it, and I can't even tell when I'm using it."

Carlisle laid a reassuring hand on my forearm, sensing my panic.

"Its ok Bella. Your power may be very complicated, and we do not expect you to know all the answers. But, you know your body and mind better than anyone. We just want your opinion."

I could feel Edwards fingers tracing lazy patterns on my stomach where his arms were wrapped tightly around my middle. It was strangely relaxing.

"All right, what ideas did you have?"

The slight shake in my voice was evident, but I ignored it, trying to at least hold on to some semblance of bravery.

"We are sure that you are some sort of shield against mental powers. Edwards power, as an example, has never been able to access your mind. Jasper has always said that it is harder to fathom your emotions, and even Aro was unable to get a read on you. However, since your change it has appeared that you can subconsciously retract this shield, and allow people in, such as the few times when Edward has been able to hear your thoughts. What we now need to work out is whether or not you can control the times at which your shield drops, or even what triggers it. Once we understand that, which is in fact the very essence of your power, we can go on to find out how you can use it. I myself have suspicions that you may be able to not only retract your shield, but also extend it. That, however, is a subject for another day. Today, I just wish to talk to you about why you think your shield retracts, and the experiences you are having when it does."

I listened intently to Carlisle's idea, running through in my head all the times that I was aware of my shield dropping. I looked to Edward for help, not sure where to start. He looked into my eyes, reading me perfectly, although not reading my mind.

"Lets just start at the beginning, love. The first time I heard your thoughts was in the meadow." A slightly pained look passed over his face, and I reached up a hand to his cheek to gently reassure him. "Just explain to Carlisle how you were feeling at that moment."

I didn't want to talk about this, but I knew I had to. Deciding it was best to look away from my Edwards face, I turned fully to our father, directing the story at him.

"I was terrified. I had used to much force on Edward, and I hadn't been able to control myself, I had hurt him. I couldn't stand the fact that after everything we had been through I could not touch my husband without causing him physical pain. I decided that it would be better if I gave myself some time to be away from him, to get my new strength under control, before I touched him again. Somewhere inside me this must have reminded me of him leaving. Suddenly I was reliving everything that had happened when I was without Edward, with every memory intensified about 20 times. It was…. It was beyond words."

Edwards's arms had tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"I first started hearing her when she began the memories. They started from the day I left her, and ran on a loop of those first few months. They only stopped when she seemed to loose consciousness."

"Just as I suspected, the shield was dropped when a particularly intense emotion began. When was the next time it happened?"

"It was when we…umm…" I really didn't want to talk about this to my father for all intents and purposes. Edward sensed my discomfort, and spoke up.

"Whenever we are intimate, I get glimpses of her mind. To start with, I didn't even notice it was happening, but eventually it became obvious. Those are the only times apart from in the meadow that I have ever heard her sweet mind." I pressed my face into his neck, calming myself with his scent. I peaked out from under my hair,

Carlisle looked at us quizzically, calculatingly.

"Well then, I think it is obvious why this is happening. Whenever you feel a strong or passionate emotion, you subconsciously lose control of your shield. Would you be adverse to me calling Jasper? We could go outside and see what particular emotions make you lose the shield, and whether or not you can feel it slipping away."

"Ok. I really want to work this out."

Edward lifted me up easily and set me on my feet, straightening my shirt lovingly. Together we walked out to the front of the house, hand in hand.


	9. The Beginning

**EPOV**

"Edward, this isn't working. I can't get a strong enough grip on Bella emotionally."

"Try harder Jasper."

"Man, I get it that you want to answer all her questions for her, but being pushy about this isn't going to help Bella. If I used this much emotion on anyone else they would be a sobbing mess by now."

"Well its obviously not working is it? Try something else. Maybe another emotion."

"I've already told you, Eddie, its NOT going to..."

"GUYS! Stop it!"

I looked up from my argument with Jasper, shocked to hear the ferocity in my angel's voice. Her eyes were a dark black, her mouth in a tight line. Angry, but still beautiful.

"Jasper, thank you for trying, but I only felt a small amount of sadness." Her glare turned to me. Dammit, if I weren't so turned on by her feisty side, I would be quaking in my shoes right now. "Edward. Get that stupid smirk off your face, and stop talking about me like I'm not here. I want to figure this out as much as you do, but shouting at Jasper when there is nothing he can do about it is really not helpful. We have tried every emotion possible in the last 2 days, so I figure that there is little else we can do but wait until it happens again. In the mean time, stop being an ass."

I hung my head, ashamed. I had let my overprotective side get the better of me, and forgotten that Bella could handle herself just fine now. But still, old habits die hard.

I heard Emmett whistling behind me, cheering Bella on from the sidelines.

_You got told, Eddie! Damm that girl is hot when she's playing nasty. I tell you now, if my Rosie weren't here…_

I let a growl out, turning and inflicting my own glare upon my brother. This wasn't the first time he had had inappropriate thoughts about my wife, and it drove me crazy.

I felt my Bella's hand on my lower back, her scent wrapping me in a warm blanket of love and peace. I felt her reach up onto her tiptoes and rest her head on my shoulder, her breath playing against my ear.

"Ignore him, love. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I wanted this to work as much as you, but you were getting a bit OTT."

"I know, sweet girl. I'm sorry too. I sometimes forget that you can fend for yourself now. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I turned around, pulling her into my chest and kissing her chastely. Well, chastely to begin with. Pretty soon our tongues were fighting for dominance, her fingers running sinfully through my hair.

"Oh for Christ's sake guys! Keep it PG! No need to start dry humping in the middle of the lawn!" I pulled away from my sexy little minx, pulled out of her sweet embrace and jumped on my prat of a brother, sending us both crashing to the hard ground with a crash.

Bella's bell like laugh tinkled around the driveway, making me grin as I pulled myself back to my feet, smirking at Emmett who was still lying stunned on the floor.

"Remember Emmett, fastest in the family. Now go back to your sulking cause Rose isn't giving you any."

I walked back to my angel, picking up her hand and leading her into a run, away from the family and into the forest. I wanted some time with my love.

We came to a stop in our meadow, settling down in an embrace among the flowers. I sighed happily, breathing in her delicious scent.

We sat in silence for about an hour, before my sweet girl spoke up.

"When are we going to Alaska?"

"We were thinking sometime this week. After your…death… Carlisle gave up his job, claiming that he was too emotional to carry on working. We only hung around this long because we wanted to make sure you would be ok to travel."

**BPOV**

We hadn't spoken much of my "death", but I knew that it had shaken a lot of people up. The story was I had gone cliff diving with the boys in La Push, and had struck the rocks. Jacob and the pack had been happy to back up the story, so it was completely unconnected to the Cullen's in any way. I had drowned, so my body couldn't be recovered, but the eyewitness accounts of the pack had been enough to assure everyone that I was definitely dead.

Edward had gone to my funeral during my change, for appearances sake, and assured me that the plans we had laid were working perfectly. Charlie was seeking comfort with Sue Clearwater, which calmed some of my fears. He wasn't alone. I missed him, but faking my death was a sacrifice I had to make. Sue had even moved into the house in Forks, which I was glad about. At least it meant Charlie was being fed.

I was looking forward to moving to Alaska. Edward and myself had plans to take a year out, and travel, before joining the others in high school. We wanted to head to Europe before we settled, seeing London, Italy, Rome and Venice, along with the mountains, the lakes, and the landmarks.

This was the beginning of our forever.

**A/N Sorry this is a short chapter, but I needed to wrap up a few lose ends before I take the big "time jump", and then we get down to some action :D I know many of you may want to see some more development of Bella's power, but I have found that difficult and do not think it would make good reading. However, I will explain developments made about her power during the gap in the next chapter : )**

**X Emmy X**


	10. High School and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some old polly pockets and a whole pile of stuffed toys :D **

**EPOV**

"You know Edward, if you just give me your number, we could have some … fun"

Hey eyelids were batting at rate that shouldn't have been possible for a human, her overly glossed lips pouting 'sexily'. Yeah right. And her mind. Ugh, it was driving me crazy. I didn't want those images in my head. At least I have Bella available now to chase those pictures away, which made this try at high school much more enjoyable.

"Listen, Emma, I'm sorry, but I'm not available. And you know that."

Emma sighed loudly, and pressed herself up against me, her hand on my chest. I smiled to myself, but not because I had a blonde bimbo pressed against me, simply because I knew what was coming next.

"I wouldn't tell your little bitch Eddie, we could keep us to ourselves. I could give you all the things she never could."

"Oh, I don't think so sweetheart."

Bella.

There stood my angel, a slight smile on her lips. Emma stepped back from me, obviously slightly intimidated, before a smirk came across her lips, and she placed her hand back on my chest. Bella's look of amusement disappeared.

"Sorry Betty, I didn't see you there. I was just talking to Eddie here about our plans for tomorrow night. Hes taking me out to dinner."

This girl was delusional.

_Maybe I could get Isabella here to dump my Eddie. Then there would be nothing in the way of our love. And then we could flaunt our love to the whole world, never having to look out for the bitch…_

Suddenly, her thoughts disappeared. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief, quiet enough that only my Bella could hear.

"I don't think so, Ella. MY boyfriend and I have plans tonight, and believe me, they don't involve you."

"Uh, my name is Emma."

"Strangely enough, I don't care. I have told you before that Edward isn't available, but you just don't seem to get it. So let me make it clear to you. Back off. He doesn't want you."

"I'll see you later Eddie Baby." She reached up and ran her hand through my hair, disturbing me greatly. However, I didn't do anything about since I was gazing at my love, not having seen her in what felt like an age.

"GO EMMA!"

I swear to you, I almost crowed in love for my wife. She was damn sexy when she was jealous and angry.

Emma huffed, and stalked off, flipping her hair behind her and throwing me a 'sexy' wink. It was a shame really for her that the only reason I noticed it was that it caused her to trip up and stumble to the floor. I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped my lips.

I turned to my Bella, not expecting to see the anger on her face.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?"

She huffed and stalked away from me, although much more elegantly than Emma had before her.

Of course, I ran after her, grabbing her arm.

"What's going on Bella? Is this because of Emma?"

She whirled around to face me, her eyes dark, and strangely sad.

"Yes it is about Emma! And all the other sluts at this god forsaken school. They are doing my head in Edward, laying themselves all over you, batting their eyelashes and trying to talk you into their beds! But I could live with that, because I know that you are utterly drop dead gorgeous, and I can't fault anyone for noticing that, but then I walk down the corridor and there you are, smirking as fucking EMMA, the worst of the lot, gropes you and presses herself against you, which only I am allowed to do Edward. How could you just stand there? Are you tired of me already?" Her voice cracked, and I'm sure if she was human, tears would have been streaming down her face.

I was shocked.

"Bella, Love, come on, let's go somewhere else, I don't want to do this here." Gently I took her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. She hung her head as I led her out of the corridor and over to my new Silver Volvo. Opening her door, I ushered her in, kissing her forehead gently before moving around to the drivers side and getting in, starting up the engine. As we took off out onto the road away from the high school I took her hand in mine, holding it gently. But she didn't grip mine back as she usually did. Her hand remained limp in mine.

Within minutes we had pulled away from the small Alaskan town, and into the surrounding forests. As soon as I was sure we would not be disturbed I stopped the car and turned to face my angel. She was adamantly looking away from my gaze.

"Bella, love, look at me. Please."

She turned to me finally, her eyes sad. I smoothed my hand across her cheek, and was reassured when she leaned into my touch slightly.

"I'm sorry love. I know I should be more upfront with my hatred for girls like Emma, but it's not how I was raised. I will try harder in the future, I promise you I will. I can't stand to see you this upset. I love you, and only you. No one else stands a chance when up next to you, my Bella"

She sniffed slightly, even though we both knew the tears would never fall.

"I'm sorry I ranted at you Edward. I just…. I can't stand seeing other girls all over you like that. And it looked like you were enjoying it… I just couldn't bear it." She sniffed again, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"Love, there is no reason to be insecure about my love for you. I fell in love with you 7 years ago, and my love for you has only grown every single day that I have had the privilege of spending with you." She turned her eyes away from mine, looking down at her lap. "No. Look at me Bella. I love you. More than anything. I would give up my world for you. No one can take that away from us."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know I'm being irrational, I just can't help it. I'm not used to having all this drama going on. I had forgotten what high school was like, I was so used to it just being us, travelling together, not having to worry about anyone else. I love you too, and I know you would never be interested in anyone else, just like I could never even imagine looking at another man the way I look at you. You are my everything."

I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair soothingly. She buried her face into my neck, sighing contentedly as her whole body relaxed into me. I breathed her in deeply, surrounding myself with her beautiful scent. My Bella. In the years I had spent with her, I had never grown tired of the way she smelled. It was no longer about her blood, just about her.

We sat there for a few hours, just holding each other. I had honestly forgotten how hard high school would be for her, and how grotesque high school students could be. But we would get through it, because we had each other.

"We should get back to the house, love." I whispered into her neck, gently grazing my lips against her ear. She moaned slightly and turned into my embrace, straddling me, laughing.

"And why would we want to do that, E?" I smirked, pulling her lips to mine gently, toying with her. My hands gently caressed her tiny waist, pulling her more tightly into my embrace. Her lips felt spectacular against my own, and I couldn't resist long before I had to taste her more fully. I nibbled her lip gently, before plunging my tongue into her delicious mouth. A tiny moan escaped her lips, as her tongue connected immediately with my own. I couldn't get enough of this girl if I tried.

_Still think we need to go home? _I smirked at her voice in my mind, kissing her deeper, moving my hands to her hips, caressing her back gently under her shirt.

_Never._ I replied, causing her to smirk against my lips._ In fact, I think we should run away together. Stay away from all of them. Who needs meddling family, when I have you?_

_We did that before, my love. Remember, for the last 5 years? I think Alice would kill us if we ran off on her again. _

I laughed slightly, remembering exactly what Bella was talking about. We had had plenty of time alone, but that didn't mean I didn't want more.

_I love you, Bella. _I ran my lips along her jaw and down her neck, nipping her soft skin with my teeth every so often, causing her to moan deliciously into my ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

I sighed mentally, knowing that our mental conversation was over. We had discovered during our time in France that not only could Bella lower her shield and so let me into her mind, but she could also extend her shield to cover people completely. This allowed her to protect them from other vampire's powers, and for her to talk to them in her mind, to which they could respond. It did, however, take up a lot of her energy, and we were still practicing for her to be able to hold it for longer.

My loves lips against mine broke my musings once again, her hands pulling my shirt away from my body and dancing across my stone cold skin, setting it on fire. I would never tire of the feelings of her hands on me; it was like heaven.

Unfortunately, today, heaven appeared to be home to another slightly evil angel. A dark little pixie named Alice.

_Edward, you need to come back to the house. Now. _

I groaned, and pushed my face into Bella's neck, causing her to giggle lightly.

"What is it baby?" she was running her fingers through my hair, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

"Alice." I mumbled into her skin, pressing my lips lightly to the scar, the point at which I had ended her life. "She wants us to go back to the house."

"Well I don't want to go back. I'm quite happy right here." Her hands were running sinfully up my back, her nails scratching me just enough to drive me mad.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Masen Cullen get your bony vampire Asses home RIGHT NOW! This is no time to be making out on the forest floor!"

I glanced up, seeing Alice looking livid about 100m away. Her hands were on her hips, her mouth in a straight, angry line. However there was something worrying in her eyes. Alice wasn't just angry, she was worried about something, and I was sure it wasn't just the matter of Bella messing up her outfit with mud.

Bella followed my gaze, and with on last kiss on my neck she pulled herself away from my embrace, straightened out her clothes and ran over to her sister.

"Ali? What's wrong?"

She merely shook her head at Bella and glanced over at me. The second our eyes locked I was pulled into her mind.

_**We were all stood around the table in the Cullen living room, facing a group of other vampires in dark red cloaks. They pulled down their hoods, revealing who they were.**_

_**The Volturi.**_

**_Carlisle stepped forward and welcomed them. Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and Aro. _**

**_Aro. _**

**_But he never left Italy. What was he doing here?_**

"Alice? When? When is that going to happen?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell. But it's soon Edward. We have to get back to the house. Carlisle will have a plan."

I pulled Bella into my side, gripping her tightly. Why would Aro want to come here, unless he wanted Bella? He had always been fascinated by her, and had yet to see her in all her vampiric glory. What if he tried to take her away from me? I wouldn't let him. I would fight for her. I had only just found my love, and I wasn't going to give her up easily.

I was awoken from my inner rant by the touch of my Bella. I shook my head slightly, and looked into her deep swimming pools of brown. Her hands were on either side of my face, her expression worried.

"Edward? Sweetie, its ok. Whatever it is, we will sort it." Too late I realised that my arms were wrapped much too tightly around her waist, stopping her from breathing. Loosening my hold, I buried my face into her hair, whispering my apologies. I knew that she was as hardy as me, and hurting her was near impossible, but not breathing was slightly uncomfortable, and I never wanted her to be uncomfortable.

"Its ok baby. Now will someone please tell me what is wrong?" I knew without looking up that her question was pointed at Alice.

"The Volturi are coming. But not just the Volturi. Aro as well."

Bella was silent for a moment, before she sighed, and resumed her fingers running through my hair.

"Well then, maybe they are just coming to check you upheld the bargain. I'm sure its nothing to worry about." She tried to sound nonchalant, but the intensity of her fingers in my hair was rough and jittery. She was just as worried about this as I was.

"I hope so, Bells. I really hope so." Alice's voice sounded distant and wary. She didn't believe that any more than Bella or I did.

We ran in silence back to the house, Bella's hand held tightly in my own. Nothing would tear us apart. Nothing.


	11. Beautiful Melodys and Pain

**Two chapters in one day, arnt you lucky little readers :D please read and review, as i would love to hear your opinions on my work. I got my first review earlier today, which was lovely, thank you Eclipse96, this chapter is dedicated to you :D but still...only one review. makes me :( happy emmy equals more chapters :) comprende?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. However, I do own a Yiruma CD, which holds the two tracks I recommend for this chapter. Ever since first hearing it, I have imagined "River flows in you" by Yiruma to be Bella's Lullaby. Now, I have nothing against the official version, but I just find the Yiruma song to be simply breathtaking. Please listen to it and tell me what you think, you can find it on YouTube :) Also on YouTube, you can find the piece which I imagined as the new composition, Everything. It is again by Yiruma, and is called May Be. Please listen to it when you reach the point in the chapter when Edward is playing it, as it is simply beautiful :) Anyway, enough of my musical blathering, on with the chapter :)**

**BPOV**

The house was buzzing as we entered. Carlisle and Jasper were discussing something quietly in the corner, a discussion that Alice quickly went and joined in with. Emmett and Rose were sat together on one of the love seats, talking to Esme about something trivial.

I looked up at Edward. His jaw was still tight with worry. Gently I ran my fingers over it, drawing his eyes down to me, smiling.

Some of the tenseness disappeared as he smiled back, but the slight shaping of his mouth was nothing like the beautiful crooked grin that I loved so much. He leant down and kissed my forehead sweetly before letting go of my hand and moving to join the discussion in the corner. I sat on the chair nearest to the door and listened.

"Edward, I think you and Bella should go. We can say you are still on your honeymoon. Go to Australia or New Zealand, they will not follow you there. You can come back once the coast is clear." Jaspers voice was hard. We had formed a close bond over the past few years, and he was the brother I knew I could always turn to in a time of need. He was fiercely protective, and several times I had had to stop him from hurting Edward for upsetting me even the tiniest amount.

Unsurprisingly, Carlisle disagreed.

"I've told you Jasper, we have nothing to fear. Aro will see that Bella has become one of us, and then he will leave. We have done nothing to provoke the Volturi, and we will do nothing to provoke the Volturi. We simply need to give them what they want, a view of Bella, and then they will leave us alone, like they have done for the last century."

"I don't think that is what they want Carlisle. In my vision I saw Aro, but also Felix, Jane, Demetri, Heidi and Chelsea. They are all powerful guard members. If Aro were coming on a peaceful mission, why would he bring most of his elite guard? There must be something else he wants." Alice's voice was worried, and jasper quickly moved to her side and ran his fingers along the back of her neck, calming her slightly.

"He has always had an obsession with Bella. When we were in Italy before, he had some terrible thoughts about her. He wants her, Carlisle, and he cant have her! I agree with Jasper, we should run."

"No matter what they want, Edward, we should face this as a family. United we stand, divided we fall." Carlisle's voice was authoritative, and Edward's face fell. Carlisle was in charge, make no mistakes, and his was the final decision. "Do not worry for Bella, son. We will not let him take her. She is part of this family now, and we protect our own. Aro has never before forced someone to join his guard, and as powerful as Bella is, I doubt he will make an exception. Aro has long believed in the power of free will. As long as we do nothing to anger them, no ones hand will be forced."

Carlisle's gaze met my own, and a warm smile passed his face. Edward turned away from him and came to stand beside me, laying a hand on my shoulder and looking deep into my eyes.

"No one will hurt you Bella. I promise you that."

"I know Edward. I trust you."

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before picking me up and settling me in his lap. I snuggled into his chest, resting my head against his stilled heart, and listened to the conversations going on around us.

The day went on with no real drama, the family merely getting on with whatever they usually did. Emmett and Rose were out hunting somewhere, Carlisle and Esme were in their private lounge area and Alice and Jasper were downstairs arguing about some décor issue. Edward and Myself sat in our room, occasionally kissing and touching, but mostly just revelling in the feeling of being together, and enjoying each other's presence. No one mentioned that we were all bunking off the afternoon of school, and in our first week no less, but I was sure it was something Esme had sorted out.

"Will you play the piano for me?" I hadn't heard him play in a while; we had been so caught up in moving and high school.

"Of course love."

He stood from his position on the bed and offered me his hand, which I playfully rejected. I ran from the room, heading towards the piano room, excited to hear him play. I could hear him chuckling behind me as he leisurely walked down the hall.

I sat down on the piano bench and pulled back the cover, running my hands over the keys. Edward had once tried to teach me something, but music wasn't a skill that I had ever really possessed. Regardless, I started playing three blind mice. Badly.

"Why must you kill my piano Bella?"

I pouted slightly, turning to face him. His breath sucked in slightly, as it always did when I pulled that face. Thank you Alice. He could never deny me anything, and called it my very own form of dazzling.

"Well, if you hadn't gone so long with out playing to me, then maybe I wouldn't need to kill it."

He chuckled again and placed me between his legs on the piano stool, his arms snaking under mine to touch the keys lightly, sounding out a complicated pattern of notes that sounded remarkably like rain falling. Following our old routine I placed my hands on top of his, feeling the music beneath him. My Edward playing the piano was something that I considered almost spiritual.

Quickly he changed to Esme's song, causing her to sigh happily somewhere in the house. The music rang true and beautiful, just like it had the first time I had heard it.

Once Esme's song was finished, he switched to my old lullaby. I leant back further into his chest as the melody washed over me. It still sent me into a trance like state, even though I couldn't sleep.

Before too long the song once again changed. Edward started playing a relatively new piece that he called "everything." He had written it in the year after I had been changed, and he said it reflected everything he thought about us. I was a beautiful piece, full of movement and wonder. It was happy, and sounded like you could dance in the sun to it. It had several little motifs over the top on the higher notes, which he said reminded him of my laugh. It was a truly beautiful piece and I could never hear it enough.

We sat for hours at the piano, Edward playing random sequences of notes that made me laugh, made me sigh, and even made me want to cry.

He was halfway through a set which sounded like and elephants cumbersome dance routine, when he suddenly stilled, and stiffened. His head turned to the door, where seconds later I heard a vase shatter. Moving me aside he jumped from the stool and ran out the room without a backwards glance.

Reeling from his sudden departure, I walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs, into the dining room from which I had heard the crash.

Alice was sat on the floor, her head in her hands, as Edward paced backwards and forwards. Jasper was over the other side of the room, looking on in agony. I extended my shield around him quickly, stopping him from feeling the terrible emotions in the room. While I had him under my bubble, I quickly quizzed him.

_What happened?_

_I don't know, Bella, one second we were fine, and the next she was on the floor. We were talking about going shopping for a new vase, the old one was looking out of place. Ali had a vision, and as soon as she came out of it she dropped the vase and curled up on the floor. She wont let me near her. She's in so much pain, Bella, I can't stand it. _

I moved over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, comforting him as best as I could. Now that I was touching him, keeping my bubble in place quickly became easier. Edward, however, shot me a warning glance. He had registered the stop in Jaspers thoughts with his gift, and so knew that I must be talking to him. His glance reminded me that I hadn't fed in a while, and so didn't have much energy. Slowly I retreated from Jaspers mind, but kept my bubble firmly around him, as this required almost as little energy as Edwards's mind reading. I could no longer hear Jaspers thoughts, but his power was still disabled, as were everybody else's towards him. Nothing could get into my bubble, and nothing could get out.

I watched as Edward gently sat down beside his favourite sister, and lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure Alice? Could there be another possibility?"

She shook her head slightly, and I watched on as Edwards's expression switched, almost too fast to notice, from fury, to desperation, to despair. I wanted so much to go to him, to smooth out his brow and comfort him, but he was still having some silent conversation with Alice.

Suddenly he stood up, picked up the nearest chair from the table and flung it against the wall with all his strength. The chair shattered into tiny pieces with the force, and left a large dent in the wall.

"Dammit Alice! Why can't you see? Isn't that your job?" Edwards roar was furious, and I was surprised as I felt the tiny lick of fear run through my body.

Jasper was up and away from me in a second, pushing Edward roughly against the wall by his throat. My grip on my bubble dropped as Jasper slipped away from me, so he was left to feel the emotions of the room. I vaguely noticed Esme and Carlisle dashing into the room, as all of my attention was on the pair in the corner.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again. Do you hear me?" Jasper pushed him again, causing the wall to buckle dangerously. Edward was snarling viciously at him, shooting angry looks at Alice, who was still curled up on the floor.

Quickly, too quickly for Jasper to anticipate, Edward had ducked out of his hold, and in turn had pushed jasper into the floor growling and snapping at his neck.

The lick of fear doubled as I took in Edwards face. I had never seen him look this…. animalistic. Even when he hunted there was a level of control, but now, now there was nothing. This was a pure vampire. And it terrified me.

Jasper laughed hollowly.

"Go on then. What are you going to do? Terrify Bella even more? Because you know that's how she's feeling right now, and it has nothing to do with the Volturi."

Jaspers words seemed to pull Edward from his trance. He looked up, straight into my eyes, and I could do nothing to hide my fear. He jumped off of Jasper and backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off me.

"Bella…" his voice was low and raspy, and so full of emotion that I wanted to cry. Holding in the sobs, I lowered my gaze. I felt as Esme's hand rested on my shoulder, and I couldn't contain it any more. I turned into her embrace and let the sobs take over me. I had been scared of my husband. My lover, who I worshipped beyond anyone else had just shouted at my best friend and attacked my brother. Something was terribly wrong here.

"It's alright darling, I'm here. Edward, I think you should go outside and calm down. When you come back you can apologise to Alice, Jasper and Bella."

"But Esme…I…"

"Go Edward."

I heard him slink out, pausing slightly at the door.

"I love you, Bella."

I whimpered again, burying my face into Esme's neck. It was the first time since I had met Edward that I hadn't repeated those words back to him, and it broke my heart. It wasn't that I didn't love him, because I knew that I would never fall out of love with him, but right at that moment I couldn't look at him.

I heard the door slam, and the whole house shook slightly. He didn't go far, as I could still smell him, but obviously he was far enough away for Alice. She finally stood, and walked over to Jasper, collapsing into his arms. He held her tightly, stroking her hair lovingly. I could just about make out her whispered apologies.

"Whatever are you sorry for Alice?" Esme's voice was soothing as she pulled away from me slightly, the mother in her wanting to sort out all her children's problems.

"I couldn't see enough. I can't even tell if it is a definite. And its so horrible Esme! I wish I had never…" she broke off with a sob, collapsing into Jasper again.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle, who had remained silent up till that point, moved from the doorway and placed arm around Alice. She merely shook her head and looked away.

"Alice? Please darling, we need to know. We can try to avoid whatever it is." Jaspers voice was desperate.

For the first time since the whole incident began, Alice looked at me. Her eyes were dark, her face full of despair.

"I don't think it can be avoided." Her voice almost sounded dead.

"What was it Alice? What happens?" my voice shook slightly as I addressed her, leaving the last sentence off my question. What happens to me?

"I … I saw…" she broke off, avoiding my eyes once more. I walked up to where the three of them stood, and placed my hand in Alice's.

"Please Alice."

"I saw… I saw the halls of Volterra. Aro was stood, facing someone in a red cloak, one of the guards. He was ordering her around, forcing her to do things. She tried to resist, but … but she couldn't, it was like he had some power over her. And then he… he pulled her to him and kissed her, forcefully. She didn't want it, she was struggling, but he wouldn't let her go… I could hear her sobbing. Eventually he let her go, and … then she turned around. I …"

Her voice broke off again, and she took her hand out of mine.

"It was Bella"

Edwards voice came from the doorway, sounding just like Alice's. Dead.

The news was a shock, but from the moment Edward lost it I knew that it had to be something to do with me. But I would never… No wonder Edward got angry.

I looked at him, needing him to reassure me some how, but he avoided my eyes as he carried on talking.

"Her wedding ring was gone, as was her Cullen crest. Her eyes were blood red."

I gasped. No. I would never…

"Edward…."

I walked over to him, as he remained stock still, looking away from me. I stopped in front of him, and ran my hand over his face. He shuddered slightly, and closed his eyes.

"Look at me Edward. Please."

His eyes opened slowly, and locked on mine.

"Bella…"

"It's ok, love. I'm here. I would never… I would never leave you willingly, and even the thought of Aro… it disgusts me. We wont let it happen Edward."

He sobbed slightly and wrapped me firmly into his embrace, burying his head into my neck.

"I can't lose you Bella. Please, don't ever let me lose you."


	12. An insight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) BUT I will soon be the proud owner of a new laptop, as daddy dearest finally got a new job after being unemployed for over a year :) so now I'm in line for a new laptop :) YAY :) **

**Here we go, a bit of insight as to what was going on in Edwards' head :) **

EPOV

I was sat with my Bella, playing on my Piano. I loved playing for her, watching her face dance and change as she listened to each note. At various points her hands rested over my own, feeling the music under her fingers. She had once wanted to learn to play, but she was currently content just to listen to my own music.

Suddenly I was hit by a vision Alice was having downstairs.

Aro was stood on the far side of the Hall in Volterra, facing a young girl. Her body was cloaked by the dark crimson uniform of the Volturi guard, her hands clasping the material at her sides, her head hung.

"_Go back in there." _

_She merely shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground._

"_Isabella." Aro's voice was cold and dark, reminding everyone that he was the leader of the Volturi, and you had to do what he said. _

I looked more closely at the girl in Alice's mind. The soft curve of her body, barely obscured by her cloak, her dark hair tumbling down her back in a messy ponytail.

Bella. No… I started paying more attention to Alice's mind again, confused.

_"You will get back into that room right now."_

_"__I… I can't." her voice was low and raspy, sounding like she had been crying recently. Her breathing hiccupped as she spoke. It broke my heart to watch it. _

"_Who do you belong to Isabella?" _

_She started shaking, sobbing under her breath, her shoulders shaking. Her legs were trembling, her hands gripping her cloak tighter. _

"_Answer me Isabella. Who owns you?" He took a step forward, gripping her face in his hand. I felt my hands clenching into fists. _

"_You do." Her reply came out as a whisper. My heart broke. _

"_Yes Isabella. I own you. Now turn around, and walk back into that room. Now."_

_Slowly she turned, finally facing the viewpoint from which Alice and I were watching. I felt my dead heart break even further. Bella. Her face was overly pale, even more so than her usual translucent skin. Her left hand was gripped tightly over her chest, where her still heart lay. Her ring finger was bare. No ring. _

_My eyes moved from her hand, unable to look anymore. I looked into her eyes, as she stared back blankly in my direction, not seeing me. Her eyes. _

_Her blood red eyes._

Alice's vision ended, signalled by a loud crash of a vase smashing. I looked at my surroundings, realising that I had left the piano room and was stood in the hallway, heading for the dining room where I knew Alice was.

Within seconds I was by her side. She was curled up on the ground, shaking.

"When."

_I don't know Edward. It's so horrible… I … why would he do that to her?_

"WHEN ALICE?"

It could be any time, I couldn't tell. Why… I just don't understand.

I needed to know. If Bella was in trouble, then I needed to know why. I could stop this from happening. I had to. I had to keep my Bella safe.

And wearing my ring. The image of her bare hand was imprinted on my mind, and I wanted it out.

I started pacing, unable to keep still. The vision kept replaying in Alice's mind, and in mine. I hated every second of it.

I vaguely noticed Bella entering the room, and walk over to Jasper. I didn't want to look at her. I couldn't shake the image of her eyes out of my head.

Suddenly, Jaspers worried thoughts disappeared. Bella.

I looked up, I had to. She was still unsure about using her power, and it took a lot out of her, too much. Just looking at her hurt. I loved her with all my heart, and I couldn't even think about the probability of loosing her to a monster like Aro, it hurt too much. As soon as I met Bella's eyes, I saw her gaze change slightly. I knew she had retreated slightly from Jaspers mind, as she relaxed, and the strain on her face lessened.

Safe in the knowledge that, for now, Bella wasn't doing herself any harm, I turned back to Alice. Crouching down next to her, I lifted her chin, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Are you sure Alice? Could there be another possibility?"

_I don't think so Edward. It looks so definite, so sure. I just can't get a time scale on it. Its like it may happen sooner, but also may happen later. But it seems like a certainty. We have to try and stop it though, Edward, I couldn't bear it if Bella was taken from us. She completes the family. We all love her. We can't go back to a lifetime without her. _

Her thoughts trailed off, picturing myself from a decade ago in her mind. My eyes were blank and lifeless, my shoulders slumped. Although I appeared to interact with the others in the family, it was nothing like how I was now with them. I was a shell.

I don't want you back like that Edward. But I just don't think there is anything we can do about it. I think… I think this is a certainty in Bella's future.

Anger swept through me, and I needed a way to release it. Pulling up the chair nearest to me, I flung it wildly at the wall with all my strength. It shattered into hundreds of pieces that fell to the floor.

"Dammit Alice! Why can't you see? Isn't that your job?" I was so angry, I wasn't even thinking straight. I didn't really blame Alice, but I needed to shout and scream. I needed to vent. I couldn't lose Bella. I wouldn't.

Suddenly Jasper was on top of me, pushing me into the wall and shouting in my face. I barely registered the words he was saying, just that he was attacking me. Angrily I fought back, pushing him back to the floor, growling and snarling at him. I was shaken slightly out of my angry haze when he chucked hollowly below me.

"Go on then. What are you going to do? Terrify Bella even more? Because you know that's how she's feeling right now, and it has nothing to do with the Volturi."

I sat up straight, releasing him from my grip, my eyes immediately finding Bella's. They were filled with fear, and I'm sure would have been filled with tears had she been human. Bella was scared of me. A part of me died inside.

Slowly I backed away from Jasper, my eyes never leaving the face of my love. Her fear did not abate. She was truly scared of me. I had ruined everything in a fit of rage. She would never want me again. How could I have been so stupid?

"Bella…." I struggled to find the words to apologise to her, but none seemed good enough. She looked away from me, turning into the arms of our mother. Rejecting me.

Esme started whispering soothing words into my loves ear, trying to calm her shaking.

"Edward, I think you should go outside and calm down. When you come back you can apologise to Alice, Jasper and Bella."

I didn't want to go, and I tried to argue, but I was cut off. I only wanted to make everything all right, to take my Bella in my arms and kiss her and tell her that I was sorry, and that everything would be ok. It appeared, however, that no one wanted me to do that. Feeling dejected and utterly miserable, I slunk out of the house, pausing slightly to look back once.

"I love you Bella"

I only stayed long enough to hear her whimper slightly before turning and running into the forest.

Once I was out of hearing range of the house I let the sobs overtake me. I curled in on myself, leaning heavily against a nearby tree. I wanted to scream and cry and shout, but I contained myself to quiet sobs that racked my whole body.

Within seconds I was back on my feet, soothing my breathing and calming my shaking. I could still hear the family's thoughts, all except Jaspers and Bella's, and I was closely listening in on the convocation. I needed to be there when Bella heard what the vision had held. Even if she hated me, I needed to be there to offer her my comfort, if she would accept it.

I decided then that I would protect Bella, no matter what. I would never allow for Alice's vision to come true. Bella would never suffer like that. I would make sure of that.


	13. Worry and Sunny Days

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long to come out. End of year exams are just around the corner, and my stress levels are slowly increasing. However, I am now on study leave for the next four weeks, so the times in between studying can be spent on this story :) after all, we are just getting to the good stuff :) Also, there is a tiny little lemon bite in here, but it isnt dirty or anything, but please skip to the part where it is APOV to miss it out :) please read and review :) xx**

**BPOV**

I stood in Edwards shaking arms, wishing with all my heart that I could take his pain away. But I couldn't.

I was scared. I didn't want Alice's vision come true, as I knew it would destroy both Edward and myself. I couldn't even imagine what would happen to make me turn away from my family and the love of my eternity, just the thought sent shivers down my spine and made my cold dead heart break.

I felt Edward nuzzling my neck, peppering tiny little kisses along my skin. He was still shaking slightly, but he needed this. I needed this.

Glancing around, I saw that everyone else had left the room, and I could hear them in the study above us, talking things through quietly. Planning.

I put the thought out of my mind and turned my attention to my broken mate.

Gently I ran my fingers along his jaw and to his chin, tilting his face up to look me in the eye.

"I love you Edward."

He blinked once, still looking deep into my eyes. I smiled weakly at him, before reaching up and placing a tiny kiss on his jaw line. I trailed little kisses up to his ear, beginning to run my hands through his hair. I could feel a small amount of tension leave his body, but he was still visibly upset.

"I love you too, Bella. So much. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I … I was just so angry."

"Shh, love. Its ok, stop apologising. Alice and Jasper didn't deserve your attacks, but you were upset. Everyone will understand and forgive you. I forgive you."

Almost too quickly to anticipate, Edward leant down and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and possessive, and shocked me to the core. His lips were firm and insistent, forcing mine to mould to them. I pushed back with just as much intensity, reminding us both that I was still here, that I hadn't gone anywhere.

Suddenly, Edward changed the level of the kiss. His tongue reached out and stroked my bottom lip, almost hesitantly, as the kiss softened. I welcomed him into my mouth, stroking his tongue gently and slowly with my own. This kiss was different again, filled with love and devotion. His fingers were still gripping tightly onto my hips, but his thumbs were now tracing tiny patterns against my shirt.

Slowly he released my lips, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I rested my cheek against his messy locks, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he pulled me closer to him, his lips gently grazing the scar his mouth had left on me many years before.

"Take me upstairs Edward. Please."

Gently he swept me up into his arms and ran to our room. Laying me on our bed, he hovered over me, peppering my face with kisses and caressing my body lovingly. Gradually clothes fell away, as we expressed our love for each other slowly and tenderly, not rushing a second of it.

I felt Edward slip inside me, as a low groan left his lips. I couldn't withhold the whimper that I made, as this feeling never dimmed. Every single time we made love, that first moment was always just as intense, just as perfect has it had been that first night.

Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of my love inside me and surrounding me. My whole world was Edward, and I never wanted that to change.

We made love softly, our breathing heavy as our hands explored the other. The only sounds were our quiet moans and confessions of love for each other. We moved truly as one until we climaxed together, collapsing onto the soft mattress side by side.

I wanted nothing more than to let him into my mind, to show him exactly how I was feeling at the moment, but I was exhausted. I hadn't hunted in a while, and using my gift throughout the day had taken its toll.

Instead, I reached for Edwards' hand, and clasped it firmly in both of mine. He moved his other hand so it covered my grasp, all four of our hands gripped firmly together. His eyes met mine, and we sat in silence, our hands held firmly between us. Silently I wished upon every star in the sky that nothing would ever separate us, but I knew we wouldn't be that lucky.

**APOV**

As I sat with most of my family in the study, as Bella and Edward spent their quality time together upstairs. Edward was breaking down, and I knew without Bella's help he would work his way into a rut of grief that he may not come out of. So far, Bella seemed to have taken the news fairly well, more worried about Edward than herself. I also knew that this wouldn't last long. I couldn't help the sobs that overcame my body. Jasper was beside me in an instant, holding me against his chest, but even that couldn't stop my anguish. Bella had completed our family, and made Edward into the brilliant man that I always knew he could be. We couldn't go back to a life without her, but I did not see a way around it.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Esme's voice held all the grief of a mother in mourning.

"I think that for now all we can do is wait, and keep an eye on Bella and Edward. As I see it, Alice's vision will only come to pass as a punishment, or if Bella agrees to it. We all know Bella would never do that, so we must stop whatever leads to the punishment from occurring. I do not want either of them to leave the house for the next few weeks apart from to hunt, and I do not want them to hunt alone. Alice, you need to keep an eye on the future. You will report any visions regarding the two of them to me, even if they seem inconsequential. Part of me wishes to send someone to Volterra, but I do not wish to provoke the Volturi into action. I'm afraid apart from that, the most we can do is wait and see. We already know that they will visit soon, and I think that whatever is to happen will happen before then"

"Edward will not react well to having tabs kept on him." Rose stated from the corner.

"He will have to deal with it if he wishes to keep Bella safe."

I nodded slightly, not really wanting to think of how difficult the next few days would be.

**EPOV**

Two weeks had passed since Alice had had the vision, and I was going crazy. Nothing had happened, and for that I couldn't be more grateful, but my family were driving Bella and myself utterly insane. We were not allowed outside of the house, except to hunt, and then we had to be accompanied. There was always someone in the house with us, and so we had had very little time to ourselves. We had become so used to ducking out and escaping over the years that this forced confinement was driving us both wild.

We spent the days cuddled together, never really being out of the others presence. I played my piano, allowing Bella to make suggestions for my compositions and requests for that she wanted to hear. We watched films, and re-runs of Buffy the Vampire slayer until we could recite half of the series. Alice forced Bella into some online shopping, but allowed me to sit in. Everyone seemed aware of our need to be together. We never really discussed what may happen, but it was on everyone's' mind. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to think of it.

It was a beautiful day out, with the temperature higher than it had been in a while. The clouds still hovered menacingly overhead, but it had yet to rain, and the midday sun streaked down from a gap in the clouds. I ached to be out with Bella, enjoying the forest around us in the beautiful sun, but I knew it was too risky.

Instead, we sat on our bed, each immersed in our own books. Well, Bella was immersed in her book. I simply kept on the same page, and watched her. It was adorable the way her lip with move slightly as she read, a human habit she had never quite been able to shake. She was reading Jane Eyre, a book I had bought for her within the first few months of her vampire life. Over the years it had become just as tattered as her old copy of Wuthering Heights, but she refused to allow my to buy her a new one. This copy was special, she said.

**BPOV**

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I read, but this was nothing new. He would always watch me intently, and I had grown used to it over the years. He said once that it was like a replacement for watching me sleep.

Edward's eyes flickered away from my face, and instead looked out the window. Suddenly he stood from the bed, and opened the doors onto our balcony before stepping out onto it, leaning over the railings that weren't really necessary.

"What is it, E?"

He stood rigid, sniffing the air.

"Come out here. Tell me what you can smell."

Dutifully I stood and joined him, trying to pick up on anything at miss. It took me a few seconds, but then I caught the scent he had been so attuned to.

Vampire.

The scent was weak and distant, still hundreds of miles away, but it was definitely there

"Who is it? I have never smelt it before."

Edwards arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back so my back was pressed into his chest.

"That scent is Aro. His is most pungent of any vampires. I'm guessing within a few minutes we will start to sense the arrival of the rest of the guard. The Volturi are coming."

I shivered slightly and leant back into him.

"Have haven't done anything wrong, B. I don't think we have anything to worry about. It may just be a scheduled visit. I think we have avoided whatever led to Alice's vision."

I felt the relief flood through me. Edward was right, we had not done anything wrong. I didn't see how the Volturi could punish us for nothing. We would be all right.

Smelling the air again I started to smell other scents.

"Who else?"

Edwards face showed concern once more as he sniffed.

"Jane, Felix, Heidi and Demetri. I don't trust them."

Ignoring his last comment, I insisted to myself that nothing bad would happen during their visit.

"How long before they arrive?"

"A few hours at most. We should make sure everyone knows, although I suppose Alice will have had a vision by now." Just as my love made this comment, there was a knock on the door. Alice's voice rang through the room.

"They are coming. Be in the dining room at 3.46 this afternoon. I can't see anything of the meeting, but that is when they are going to arrive."

I looked at Edward, his beautiful topaz eyes meeting mine instantly. I heard Alice walking away, but the look on my husbands face was holding my full attention. He leant down and kissed me, pouring all his passion into the kiss. Our lips met again and again, whispered words of love mumbled in between.

"Oi you two! Would you mind not getting hot and heavy where the whole forest can see you! Some of us are trying to relax!"

I laughed slightly as I looked down just in time to watch Rose whacking Emmett around the head with the magazine she had been reading.


	14. Fear and Love

**A/N aren't you lot lucky :) two updates in one day :) just because I couldn't resist writing this chapter, but i'm sorry if its short :) and don't think this chapter means the end of the drama. This is only the beginning :) Read and Review :) xx**

**BPOV**

I leant heavily against Edward as we all stood on the front porch of our home. Alice had predicted the arrival of the Volturi within the next few minutes, and we were standing as a united front.

Each couple was stood close together, the tension in the air palpable. No one wanted this to go badly.

Within minutes we could hear the light steps of 5 vampires heading towards us. I gripped my mates' hand tighter, staring at the spot where I knew they would emerge.

"I love you, Bella. No matter what."

"I love you too."

I heard similar moments occurring around me, but focused only on the feel of Edward's chest against my back.

The world seemed to stop as the 5 figures stepped out from the trees, coming to a stop on our driveway. They stood in an arrowhead formation, each of them cloaked in the blood red of the Volturi. Aro stood at the head, his eyes watching us in wonder. Jane and Demetri flanked him, with Heidi and Felix taking the back. Each of them were staring at us intently.

Carlisle stepped forward, leaving us all on the steps.

"Welcome Aro. It is a pleasure to have you hear with us. But what, may I ask is the meaning on this visit?"

a small smile spread across Aro's face.

"Relax, Cullens. We simply came to say hello to our old friends, and to check on our new ones. I must say, darling Isabella, you make an exquisite immortal." Edwards grip tightened on me, obviously hearing Aro's thoughts. Slowly Aro's gaze flicked between us all. "Edward, don't you look happy. It seems having Isabella back in your life really has changed you. Oh and little Alice. No wonder you are sat here waiting for us, with your beautiful little seer on side. I believe though, that you have other family members to introduce to me, Carlisle."

Stepping back, Carlisle extended his hand to Esme.

"This is my beautiful wife, Esme."

"Well you are simply stunning, Esme. I have heard a lot about you, and regret that this is the first time we have met. May I?" he stepped forward, extending his hand. With a glance to Carlisle, she nodded, touching his hand with her own. Again, Edward tensed behind me. I rubbed my thumb against his hand, reassuring him silently.

"You have had a fascinating life, my dear, and I wish you many more years of happiness."

"Thank you Aro, you are most gracious. Please, allow me to introduce you to the rest of my family."

The rest of the guard remained stock still as Aro walked closer to us.

"This is my daughter, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett." Aro reached and kissed Rose's hand, obviously not too bothered about peering into her thoughts. He smiled graciously at Emmett, before moving his attention on. "And this is Alice's mate, Jasper."

"Ah, Jasper. I have heard all about your empathy powers. Perhaps I may experience a demonstration during my visit."

"Of course, Aro. It would be my pleasure."

Since all the introductions were made, Carlisle invited the guard inside, and into the dining room. I watch Jane as she looked around in distain. Seeming to have sensed my gaze, her cold eyes locked onto mine, sending a shiver down my spine. She glared at me, her eyes narrowing menacingly. Next to me, Edward was barely holding back a growl. Quickly I encased Edward in my shield, both nervous of Jane's power and willing to calm him down.

_Keep it together Edward, she isn't doing anything. We have to be on our best behaviour. _

_I'm sorry love. I just didn't like what she was thinking. _

_It's ok; I will keep you in my shield. Then you wont have to hear it. _

He chuckled slightly next to me, kissing my hand gently.

_No love, I need to hear. I need to be on top of this, in case anything happens. _

Sighing, I pulled my shield away from him, regretting it almost immediately. I wanted to keep my Edward safe.

We sat for a few hours as Aro and Carlisle spoke of old times, talking of what they had been doing over the last century. The guard stood, watching on from one side of the table, our family on the other. Most of us were silent, with Esme or Alice giving a small piece of information if asked.

Eventually, conversation ran thin.

"So Aro, I'm afraid I must ask. Why did you choose to come here? We have been friends for a long time, but you have never sought to visit before. Why now?"

"If I am honest, Carlisle, it is because of Isabella here. I found her quite…fascinating when she visited us in Italy. I was hoping to see if a power had progressed, and from what I have seen in Esme's mind, it has. Isabella, my darling, you are a truly fascinating creature. I would very much like to call you my own."

I shivered unintentionally as his eyes met mine. The words rang much to true to Alice's vision for my liking, and I could tell Edward behind me also saw the similarity. I heard a soft growl leave his lips, and the guard immediately reacted.

Within seconds Edward was on the floor, writhing in agony. I cried out, crouching down next to him, pulling him onto my lap and encasing him in my shield. His face relaxed instantly and his breathing slowed. I stroked his face, waiting for his eyes to open and meet mine before I looked up at Jane.

Her glare was ferocious. I knew that I had angered her by stopping her attack, but I did not care. I heard a growl rip from her throat, and I snarled back. She had hurt Edward.

"Enough." Aro's voice was calm, and almost sounded amused with the conflict.

Jane immediately backed down, but not without shooting another glare in my direction.

Edward pulled himself up, his joints obviously aching. I stood as well, never taking my eyes off of Jane.

"Now then Edward, of course I meant no offense, to either yourself or Isabella. I was merely stating that I would love to have Isabella in my guard. The offer of course extends to you as well, Edward, and Alice and Jasper as well. You would all be valuable assets to the Volturi."

"It's an honour to be asked Aro, but I'm afraid neither my husband or myself can accept. Our place is here, with our family." Alice was painstakingly polite in her answer, and I could tell she had expected this question.

"Of course, my dear. Isabella? We could work wonders together."

"No, Aro. I'm afraid I wish to stay here, with my family." I looked up at Edward, and he nodded, looking deeply into my eyes.

"It looks like your little recruitment drive has failed Aro." I could tell Esme wanted to scold Edward for his rudeness, but I think she was still slightly in shock from Jane's attack.

Luckily, Aro didn't take it to heart.

"It seems it has, Edward. Well then, I suppose we had better keep moving. We are going to make a few more stops around America before heading back to Europe. I hope you do not mind our abrupt departure."

"Of course not, Aro. It has been a pleasure simply to have you here." Carlisle stood from the table, and leant over to shook his hand. There were no long goodbyes, only a brief hug between Esme and Aro. Before long we all stood outside again, bedding them farewell.

With one last glare in my direction, Jane, Aro and the Volturi broke into a run, leaving our home, all of us safe and more importantly, together.

I practically fell into Edward's arms in relief. It was going to be ok.


	15. Worry

**A/N here we go guys :D and so the real drama begins.... muhahhahahhahahahahahaha**

**This chapter is dedicated to sujari6 :) Thank you for your reviews :) **

**So, the first one to review this chapter gets a sneak peak from later on in the story :D Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer (because i havn't done one in a while) : I own nothing :( all rights of characters, and recognisable plots belong to the wonderful woman that is SM and the entertainment companies who make the films :( Any origional characters, and plot lines, are however mine :D  
**

**BPOV**

I sat in the classroom during second period, bored out of my mind, watching as the second hand slowly ticked around the clock. The teacher had out on a boring video on mitosis, and I couldn't help but be pulled back to the first day that I had really spoken to Edward.

When I had been changed into a vampire I had been lucky enough to retain most of my human memories, especially those that related to Edward. They rang true through my mind in clear vampire quality, and I loved watching them.

The vampire mind is a fascinating thing. Thinking of memories was like watching a television screen, every detail remembered perfectly. Photographic memory really was a beautiful skill to have.

I glanced away from the clock, my eyes finding Emmett's across the room. He was the only one of my family who shared my Biology class, but I was glad he was there. Over the last few weeks since Aro's visit I had been loath to be away from Edward. Now that I knew the threat of separation was past us, I never wanted to be away from him. Just the thought that we had come so close to being ripped apart chilled me to the bone, and I knew Edward felt the same. I hadn't seen him since we had exited the car this morning, me heading to maths and he to biology. Today was the longest I went without seeing him, as we shared neither Maths or Biology classes, and there was no time in the changeover to see each other.

I looked away from Emmett, looking back at the clock. 10 more minutes until I could see Edward again.

He was in most of my classes, something we had a suspicion he had arranged, but through Biology and Maths I had to do without his steady companionship, and it killed me. I hated High School. The girls had become even worse since we had returned after the Volturi incident, picking up on our closer relationship and becoming desperate to break it apart. Twice I had had to pull a girl off of him, as he still stood by the fact that he could never harm a human girl. Pfft, you don't need to harm them, just show them you don't want them!

I felt a ball of paper hit my head, and realised I had been sitting stock-still; too still for a human. Emerging from my thoughts, I smiled gratefully at Emmett, happy that he was there to look out for me. He grinned back, winking cheekily.

The next 10 minutes ticked by all to slowly for my liking, but eventually the bell rang, and I whisked my stuff off the table and into my bag, hurrying to be the first out the door.

Looking around, I realised that Edward wasn't there. That was odd; Edward was always there to meet me after biology, as he had a class only a few doors up the hall. Turning from side to side, I saw that he was nowhere in sight.

Feeling a heavy hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Emmett and Jasper behind me. I smiled wanly at Jasper, greeting him quietly, before turning to Emmett.

"Where is he?" my voice sounded desperate, even to me.

"I dunno dizzy, maybe he just got held up by a teacher, or his class is running late. Your worrying over nothing, he'll be here any second." I smiled tightly, trying not to be too annoyed at his use of his pet name for me, dizzy, referring to how clumsy I was as a human.

I knew I was being irrational, but I needed to see Edward. Something still didn't feel right, and every second I was away from him only made the feeling worsen.

I settled back to lean against a locker as I waited, watching all the students walk past with very little interest, looking out for a glimpse of copper hair or a whisper of his scent.

The next 5 minutes passed by slowly, before the end of changeover bell sounded. I left my spot, walking to my next class, English. I had never walked to this class alone before, and it worried me. But Edward was in this class, so surely even if he were running late he would meet me there?

I entered the classroom just as the teacher was telling everyone to settle down. With a quick apology for being slightly late, I settled into my seat, painfully aware of the empty desk next to me.

The class passed by, again almost too slowly to bear. Edward never arrived. I placed my phone on the desk, waiting for a text from him, or anyone in my family, letting me know something was going on, but nothing. At one point I even tried to text him, but my phone had no service. He seemed to be completely out of reach.

When the bell for the end of the lesson finally rang, I hung back, unwilling to go outside and find him missing. The sense of dread had escalated over the last hour, and I didn't want my fears to be confirmed.

Before long the teacher started looking at me oddly.

"Are you alright there, Miss Swan?" I cringed slightly at my maiden name, but recovered quickly. After all, human high school students are never married.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Roux. I was just contemplating something before I left. I will get out of your hair now." Quickly I packed my bag, and turned to exit the room.

"Of course dear. And, when you see Mr Cullen would you let him know to come see me so he can catch up on the work he missed. I do hope he recovers from his flu soon."

I stopped abruptly and turned.

"Flu?"

"Yes, did Dr Cullen not tell you when you left this morning? The school received a message that Edward had contracted the Flu, and so would not be present for the rest of the week. Perhaps you should pay more attention in the mornings before you go to school dear, I'm sure you were told."

Pulling myself together I smiled brightly at her. If this was a cover story for something, I could not blow it.

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry, I have had rather a lot on my mind. I will send on your message."

Flu? Why would we need to fabricate a story as to why Edward wasn't at school? He was at school! He had entered the building with me this morning, and had gone to his first lesson! He had walked me to maths, and then gone on his own to Biology.

Quickly I walked out the room, heading straight to the canteen where I knew I would find Alice, or the rest of the family. I kept my eyes and ears open as I walked, trying to find a hint of Edward. Nothing.

I stormed into the canteen, easily locating the table on which Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett sat. They were laughing about some story that Emmett was telling, their faces carefree and without worry.

Walking over to them I dumped my bag and sat next to Rose, glaring at Alice.

"Why did no one tell me that Edward wasn't going to lessons today?"

Everyone looked at me, perplexed.

"What do you mean, he was in lessons, wasn't he?" Emmett answered from across the table.

I looked at Alice, dread creeping over me.

"Mrs Roux said he was at home with flu. Apparently Carlisle sent in a message."

"No, he has been in lessons. I had a vision during your English lesson of you two leaving it looking all lovey dovey."

"I think I would know if my damn husband wasn't in my English lesson Alice!"

I was getting angry at them now, if they knew something then they should tell me!

"Bella, calm down, you are starting to attract attention. What's going on?" Jasper laid his hand over mine where I had slammed it against the table, pushing calming emotions to me. I slumped in my chair, defeated.

"He didn't wait for me after biology. I waited for the whole changeover period and he never showed up. I went to English, and he wasn't there. He didn't come in for the whole lesson. After, I was hanging back, hoping that he would appear to apologise to Mrs Roux and to meet me, but he never did. In the end, Mrs Roux asked me if I was all right, and told me to send Edward to her once he recovered from the Flu. Because apparently Carlisle sent a message and saying …"

"Ok, Bells, you said that already. Its ok, we will work this out." Jasper's voice was annoyingly calm, and I hated it. I wanted to panic. I needed Edward.

"But why would Alice have a vision of us if it was already impossible? But he definitely wasn't there! I would have known if he was there!"

"Shh, Bella, I know, we believe you. Have you tried phoning him?"

I sighed, pulling my phone out from my pocket. I looked at my service bars. Full service. Thank god. But still, no messages or missed calls. Quickly I typed in his number, pressing the phone into my ear. Gently jasper reached over and loosened my grip on the phone. Maybe I had been holding it to tightly.

Ring ring…………ring ring…………ring ring …………ring ring…………ring ring …………ring ring …………ring ring…………Hello you have reached Edward. Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you.

Edwards voice was crisp and polite, his tone formal on his message tone. I had never heard the message tone before, and it scared me.

"Um, hey E its me. I … I don't know where you are… and it's really starting to scare me. I know, stupid huh? But um…I just need to know your ok. Call me back. Please. I love you. Bye…"

I put down the phone, and stared at my hands.

"It's going to be ok Bella. Have you called Carlisle?" Rose's voice was soft as she spoke. I could sense that everyone else was really beginning to worry.

Picking up the phone again I dialled the number for Carlisle's ward.

"Hello, intensive care unit, Jenny speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Jenny, its Bella Swan here, Dr Cullens daughter. I was wondering if he was available, I need to ask him a quick question."

"Oh, Hi Bella. Yes, he just came out from a patients room. I shall hand you over to him."

"Thanks Jenny."

There was a pause on the phone while it was handed over, before my father greeted me.

"Bella, Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"Carlisle. Um, look this may sound odd, but did you send a message to the school today telling them that Edward had the Flu?"

"No? Why, has one of the teachers said something to him?"

My heart sank. Carlisle thought that Edward was at school.

"Edward isn't here Carlisle. Do you know where he is? One of the teachers said you had informed them that he had the flu and so wouldn't be in for a while."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and I held my breath. I heard Carlisle move away from where he was standing, and a door closing. I assumed he had entered a more private place in which to have this conversation.

Please know something. Please know something

"I'm sorry Bella, I haven't heard from him today. I just assumed he was with you, since you both left this morning. Are you sure he isn't just out planning something for you two? After all, you have had a tough month, and you know how much he likes to surprise you."

I shook my head slightly. Maybe I was being irrational, but something really didn't feel right.

"I know he could be Carlisle, but none of the others know anything either. He would never just run off, especially not after everything with Aro." I felt Alice's hand rest gently on my shoulder. I looked up to see her trying to reassure me with her eyes, but it wasn't helping. "He would always tell someone Carlisle, before he went off anywhere. He would never deliberately make me worry like this. He isn't even answering his phone. I'm really scared… what if… what if something has happened. I've got this horrible feeling that I just can't shake."

"Ok Bella, try not to panic too much, we will work everything out and find him, no matter what. I'm going to phone Esme, double check that Edward is not at home. I want you lot to stay at school, at least until I call you. You have all already taken too much time off, and I don't want the authorities getting involved in you skipping. Come straight home once you finish for the day. I am going to leave now, and try and find him. Hopefully by the time you all get home, everything will be sorted out, and Edward will be at home with some crazy excuse and some serious grovelling left to do. Just try and stay calm, Bella, and remember to not draw too much attention to yourself, remember, you are playing the part of a human."

I breathed in deeply, hoping that his thoughts would be true.

"Ok, bye Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Bella."

The line went dead. Placing my head in my hands, I started to sob slightly. I needed Edward. I was so scared, and angry at him for doing this to me. I felt a bulky pair of arms wrap around me, and leant slightly into Emmett's embrace. They weren't the arms I was longing for, but they made me feel safer. I had my family; they were there for me, and no matter what we would find Edward.

_Dammit Edward, you are so dead when I find you. If this is all for some stupid surprise I will kill you, love of my life or not._


	16. Listen to me Bella

**A/N Hello everybody :) I would just like to mention to you all that I am British, not American, and so I may drop in a few phrases here and there that my American readers don't get. If you spot any, please send me a review and let me know, and I will try to avoid them next time :) Read and review :) first 5 reviews of each chapter will now get a sneak preview of the next chapter :D xx**

**BPOV**

I sat staring aimlessly out of Alice's yellow Porsche as we drove back towards the house. Carlisle had called me back at the end of lunch to let me know Esme hadn't heard from Edward either, and that they were about to go out looking for him. The phone call had ended with a reminder that we had to stay in school.

So we had. I had sat through three lessons, three lessons knowing that Edward should have been next to me. Every second seemed to last a minute, every minute an hour. I hated knowing that he should have been with me, and somewhere out there he could be scared, hurt or even dead.

No. I wouldn't think like that. Edward would be fine.

And now we were heading home. As we pulled up to the house, Esme was waiting for us on the porch. The second I stepped out of the car, she ran up to my, embracing me tightly.

I hugged her back, enjoying being in her arms, but still longing for a different pair.

"Have you heard anything dear?" Her voice was full of grief and worry, and I knew she was just as worried as I was.

"No, nothing. He hasn't called? Left a message? Do you have your mobile on you? Because he might have called that instead."

"Bella, sweetheart please try and keep calm. We have been looking everywhere, and there isn't a trace of him, only a few old trails from where the two of you have hunted over the last few weeks. I'll go out to join Carlisle again soon, but first you needed to have a hot bath and try to relax."

"I want to go out there. I know his scent better than anyone, and my nose is still better than yours since I've only recently been changed. I will find him."

"Bella…"

"No, don't Bella me. I need to find him. Hes my husband, Esme! I will not just leave him out there, when anything could be happening to him… he could be…he must be afraid…what if he is stuck somewhere…the Volturi…what if they came back and found him? They could have hurt him…I just … I need him Esme. Please… I need him…Edward…"

**Esme POV**

I watched on, heartbroken, as Bella went into hysterics in my arms. Her words quickly became a jumbled mess as her sobs took over her body. I held her tightly against my chest.

Edward was my oldest son, and I cherished him most dearly. It hurt me greatly to think that he was in trouble, but I also knew that he was fully capable of looking after himself. It was Bella I was unsure about. She wouldn't survive long without Edward by her side; she was already breaking down. I knew before long she would become reckless and get herself hurt. She needed him to survive.

Gently, I led her into the front room of the house, and settled her into one of the love seats. Immediately she reached for a pillow that I knew Edward had leant against that morning. She buried her face into it, inhaling deeply. Edward's scent seemed to calm her slightly, but she was still shaking. Seeing that it was Edward she needed, I had an idea.

"Why don't we go upstairs Bella? We will get you changed, and you can head out to help find Edward."

She nodded numbly, standing and grabbing my hand in hers. Her other hand held the pillow to her, gripping it tightly.

Slowly we walked up the stairs, Bella trailing silently behind me. We walked in to their room, and Bella stifled a small sob. His scent really was overpowering in this room. She pulled her hand from mine and ran over to the cupboard, pulling out one of Edwards few hoodies. She inhaled deeply before pulling it on, snuggling into it.

"It's almost like he is here."

Her voice was small and weak, and worried me greatly.

"I know sweetheart, we will find him. Just stay strong."

"I want to go out and look for him." Her voice suddenly became strong and determined. I immediately had no doubt that she would find him.

All I could do was nod. I couldn't stop her from doing this, after all this was her soul mate we were talking about.

**BPOV**

I ran through the woods silently with Emmett and Rose on either side. Carlisle didn't want me to be left alone, and figured as long as Emmett was there I would be ok. We were heading to the waterfall, the place we would go when we wanted to be alone. I was hoping with all my heart that we would arrive and find him sitting there, waiting for us, having become simply lost in his thoughts.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. I stepped into the clearing, and immediately scanned it for any sign of him. Nothing.

My last hope out the window, I collapsed to the floor, clutching my phone. I refused to let the sobs that were building in my chest overcome me, and so sat there planning. Our next stop was to phone the Denali coven, and see if they had heard anything. They would help us to widen the search. Carlisle had even considered trying to get in contact with the Volturi, but they were known to be completely against new technologies like cell phones, and so would not carry them. They would most likely be on the other side of the states by now, and so there was no chance of us catching up with them.

Reluctantly I pulled myself together and got up off the floor. Taking one last look around, I broke into a run back towards the house. I heard Emmett and Rose running behind me, but chose to ignore their presence. I wanted to at least feel like I was alone.

As I neared the house I took a deep breath, hoping to find a fresh dose of Edward's scent, but of course there wasn't, only Alice and Jasper. Seconds after stopping, I heard Esme and Carlisle approach.

"Anything?" Carlisle sounded tired and worn. Edward had been his companion for nearly 100 years. This must have been hard on him.

I heard Emmett answer him, but chose to ignore it. Silently I walked into the front room of the house and settled down into one of the seats. Carefully I selected another pillow that smelt of my lover, and sniffed it. I watched, detached, as my family came and went for the next few hours, until my phone ringing pulled me out of my stupor.

_Looking From A Window Above_  
_It's Like A Story Of Love_  
_Can You Hear Me_  
_Came Back Only Yesterday_  
_I'm Moving Further Away_  
_Want You Near Me_

_All I Needed Was The Love You Gave_  
_All I Needed For Another Day_  
_And All I Ever Knew_  
_Only You_

Edward.

Jumping from my shocked haze, I hastily pressed the green button, pressing the phone to my ear desperately.

"Edward?"

"Bella…oh god Bella…" his voice was raspy and desperate. He said my name like a prayer leaving his lips. Something was very very wrong.

"Edward. Where are you? Are you ok? Please, please be ok."

"I'm doing ok, B. I'm sorry I've worried you, but you need to listen to me ok? Is the rest of the family there?" His voice gained a tiny bit of life, but still sounded distant and weak.

I looked around, and saw that everyone had gathered.

"Yes… Yes everyone is here. What is going on Edward?"

"Ok, Jasper, I know you can hear this, I need you to trace this call. You need to hurry, I don't know how long I can stay on the line, and she might be back any minute."

"Of course" jasper muttered, leaving the room to fetch his laptop.

"What do you mean, she might be back. Who is she? What has she done to you? Are you ok?"

"Shh, Bella love its going to be ok sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok. I just need you to listen to me, love, and do everything that I tell you. Can you do that baby?"

"Yeah…" I couldn't bear it, he sounded so weak

"Ok. The person who took me is Jane."

If I had blood, it would have run completely cold.

"No…" I couldn't stop the pained sound from leaving my lips.

"Shh, baby, I'm ok. But I think she is really after you. She has been ranting about you almost constantly, but you can't react sweetheart. I need you to promise me, Isabella, that you will not let her provoke you, no matter what. She is too important in the Volturi. I think this may be what leads to Alice's vision, so we need to tread carefully. Just let Jasper trace the call, and then he and Emmett can come get me ok? Just, stay away from her."

"Is she hurting you Edward?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, and I immediately knew the answer.

"Bella…"

"She is, isn't she?"

"Look, Bella, I can hear her coming back sweetheart, she will be here any second. Do you promise me?"

"Edward you cant…"

"Isabella, stop ok. Has Jasper got me yet?"

"Nearly" I looked over my shoulder at Jasper, hunched over his laptop.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay on…Jane is just coming…"

"We have to keep this contact with you. Edward, hang up, we will find you some other way, please love, hang up, she can't find you with the phone, we need to be able to contact you."

"Ok, Edward, I've got you, we are on our way. You can hang up now." Jaspers voice was calm and collected, in battle planning mode.

"Ok Jazz thanks. I love you Bella. I love you so much. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you ok? Bella?"

"Oh how cute."

Everyone in the room froze. I stopped breathing as I listened to the new voice on the phone.

Jane.

_The song for Edwards Ringtone is Only you, and I personally love the version by Joshua Radin :) have a listen if you have time :) xx_


	17. Destruction

**A/N YEAH time for another chapter :) This one took me a while to write, and i hope you like it :) I find action scenes pretty difficult, so i hope it is up to standard :) Please read and review, first 5 will, as always, recieve sneak peaks of the following chapter, which should be out by the end of the week :) PS! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR :D  
**

_**Previously on BRE: **_

"_**Ok Jazz thanks. I love you Bella. I love you so much. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you ok? Bella?" **_

"_**Oh how cute." **_

_**Everyone in the room froze. I stopped breathing as I listened to the new voice on the phone. **_

_**Jane. **_

BPOV

"Jane."

"Isabella. I should have known that your precious little family would use cell phones. How very…human of you."

"What do you want with us Jane?" I was angry now. Jane was trying to ruin my happiness, and she was hurting Edward in the process. I wanted to destroy her, and I immediately knew why Edward wanted me to stay away from her. Killing Jane would do neither of us any favours.

"What do I want with your family? Really, Isabella, it is more, what do I want with you. You annoy me, and I want you dead. I tried to find you at the school, but you seem pretty well protected, never left alone. Are you not strong enough to be left alone, Isabella? Do you really need to be babied by your so called family? But your Edward, he was alone, waiting for his class, no one around, so I took him instead. I figured since the two of you are so heartbreakingly in love, him dying would have the same effect as killing you. So I've turned this into a little game. Aren't you enjoying my game?" Her childish voice was mocking. I had remained silent throughout her rant, watching as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle gathered up matches and firelighter before kissing their wives goodbye and quickly exiting the house. They were on their way to saving Edward.

My heart was breaking slowly. I couldn't help the thoughts running through my mind that they wouldn't get there in time. I presumed that the spot was a while away, and Jane sounded so sadistic. She wanted Edward dying to destroy me. Would that mean she would do it while I was still on the phone? I needed to stall her.

"But why me, Jane? What have I done to you?"

She merely laughed, her small girl giggle high pitched and shrill.

"Oh you know the answer to that, Isabella. Now stop trying to stall me. I think your little Edward needs some punishment for using his phone, don't you Isabella? Do you know that is what your caller ID is on his phone? My Bella? Pathetic and possessive if you ask me. Shame you can't help him now really, isn't it, with your stupid little power."

I didn't have time to reply before I heard Edwards' screams ripping through the phone line. I could barely contain my sobs when I heard his pain, but I did. I knew that would only encourage Jane more.

I sat in horrified silence for nearly 10 minutes, listening to Edward being tortured at the hands of this sadistic vampire. My hands were shaking, my throat burning. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands.

Suddenly on the other end of the line, I heard a loud shout and a crash. Edwards' cries of pain immediately ceased, and I prayed that it was the boys arriving.

"Ah, looks like the cavalry has arrived. Oh dear, did I forget to mention that I had help? They will destroy your brave boys in seconds. Shame. They are so very handsome." She giggled girlishly. I glanced at the other women in the room. All of them were now shaking, close to tears. "I suppose though, since you know where I am, I should get ahead and kill Edward. I wouldn't want you to come interrupt us now would I? Maybe I shall play with him a bit first. After all, he is so very handsome, and a girl has needs, you know Isabella."

"No… I'll kill you if you touch him."

"Ah, there we go, feisty Bella. Any last words to your lover Edward? Because I am going to hang up this damn phone so I can have my fun."

I heard the phone being tossed to the ground, probably down by Edward. I heard him breathing, laboured and weak. Jane had put him under too much. He wouldn't be able to fight back. In the background I could hear the sounds of a fight, several crashes and outcries that I recognised to be Emmett and Jasper. I didn't even want to think about what they must be going through right now.

"Bella…Bella, please…. Remember what I said…you can't …"

"It's ok, baby, its going to be ok." I couldn't stop the shake from my voice. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't going to get him, because I was. I pulled Jaspers laptop towards me, and scanned over the map he had pulled up. Immediately recognising it as an area about 3 miles into the forest, I stood, pulling together another set of matches and firelighter from the drawer that Carlisle had left on the table.

"Bella… I love you baby… no matter what…" I allowed a tiny sob to fall from my lips. Would this be the last time I heard him say those words?

No. No it wouldn't be. I had to be strong and find him. I couldn't be weak Bella anymore; Edward needed me.

"I love you too Edward. So much."

I heard the phone being once against snatched from the ground.

"Goodbye Isabella." I just about caught a final crash and a sharp cry of pain before the phone line was cut off. They were gone.

I stood quickly, pocketing my phone.

"Bella… you can't go out there."

Rose's voice was quiet and weak, something I had never heard from her before. I quickly realised that it now wasn't only my husband that was in mortal danger, but everyone's.

"I have to. We don't know how many people Jane has helping her. The boys need all the help they can get. I am not going to lose them."

Esme was nodding beside me, pulling out yet more matches and pocketing them. Alice, her face even paler than usual, pulled out a lighter and pocketed it.

Rose simply nodded, and selected her own supplies.

Before we could run out the door, I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"My vision Bella…please be careful."

"I know, Ali. I will try. But I need to save Edward."

She merely nodded, and together we took off into the woods.

It wasn't far, running at full speed, and a thought occurred to me – why hadn't we found them when we had been searching before? It was within the area that we had all run through! We should have picked up the scents while we were running.

Just as I was beginning to contemplate it, the sounds of a scuffle came into range. If possible, we all sped up a little bit, quickly coming to the edge of the clearing.

Pausing just out of view, we took a second to assess the area. The clearing wasn't large, but there was a small hut in the middle of it, kind of like an out building. I was guessing that was where Jane and Edward had been when we had been on the phone, but now the fight had moved outside.

Emmett was pressed up against a tree, a huge muscled vampire snapping at his neck. I watched in horror as Emmett fought him off, pushing him back and onto the ground.

Over to the left, Carlisle was dodging the attacks of two tiny females. They were quick and agile, but he was fending them off successfully. I barely noticed Esme dart off to join him, as my attention was pulled to the centre of the clearing.

Edward was lying on his back on the floor, his shirt in shreds around him. He perfect chest was marred with bite marks and scars, his left arm in tatters. I felt physically sick, thinking of all the pain he must be in. I watched as he tried to sit up and help the fight, only to collapse back to the floor in agony.

Jane was crouched in an attacking stance, snarling and snapping at Jasper, who was struggling to keep her away from Edward. He seemed to be succeeding, but there was also one more vampire from Jane's group, and he was stalking Jasper from behind.

My scanning of the surroundings took only a second before I ran to Jaspers aide. Alice followed behind me, jumping lithely onto the red headed male and taking him to the ground. I pounced onto Jane, catching her off guard.

We tumbled to the ground, growling and snarling. At various points I felt her power trying to penetrate my shield, but refused to let her do it. Once she realised she wasn't going to succeed, she started with brute force. I felt her teeth ripping into my arm that was around her neck, and cried out in pain. Her venom was particularly painful, as it seeped into my marble skin.

We landed forcefully, making the whole clearing shake with our impact. Quickly, we both rolled to our feet, facing each other, fierce growls ripping through the clearing. I wanted with all my heart to check on Edward, to make sure he was ok, but I knew I couldn't. I had to trust that he would be ok, and keep Jane off him, at least until someone else finished their fight and could help me to contain her.

"What is it Issy? Scared to take me on?" She was mocking me now, circling slowly waiting to pounce. I merely watched, calculating. If she made a move to attack Edward, or myself, I would of course jump in and attack, but I couldn't start this fight. I couldn't risk the vision.

As I was watching Jane, I was keeping a close eye on movements behind me as well. Carlisle and Esme were coming close to destroying their enemy, and I was hopeful that soon I would have my parents help.

Jane was watching my eye line closely, giggling childishly.

"You may be protected from my by your little power, but not everyone is."

Before I could anticipate the move, Alice was curled up on the floor in agony, her screams ripping through the clearing. The vampire that Jasper and Alice had been fighting immediately pounced, his teeth sinking into Alice's throat.

Reacting as quickly as I could, I flung my shield around her, imagining the bubble that I had become so familiar with in my mind. Alice's screams immediately ceased, but she was still in a terrible position to have to fight off the vampire who was now above her. I ached to run to her and fling him off, but I had bigger problems.

Jane's stare had turned to Jasper, just as he was running to rescue Alice. He too fell to the ground, although his pain was silent. It took a lot of my strength to push my bubble to cover him too, effectively stopping his suffering.

The next to fall was Esme, but there must be a god up there watching over us, as her screams managed to distract the red head she was fighting long enough for Carlisle to rip him to shreds. My power was quick to encapsulate Esme and Carlisle as well, and once the threat of the pain was gone it only took them seconds to have a steady fire going, and the red headed vampires body burning.

I could feel my energy slowly failing. This was too much; I had never had so many under my bubble at once before.

I glanced at Jane, watching as she became infuriated by my family's success. Now, it was 8 vs. 4, and Jane knew her odds were dwindling.

Knowing that she would become desperate and rash, I reached deep into my energy resources and flung my shield around the whole of my family. The energy it took from me to push it out was large, and it was sapping away more and more of my reserves as I tried to maintain the protection. I felt my power slowly drooping and shifting, not quite able to hold on. Slowly I sunk to the floor, my knees buckling. I leant forward, resting my forearms on the ground in front of me, barely able to avoid curling up on the floor.

I wanted nothing more than to put my head in my hands and fall asleep, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Jane. Her eye line flitted across the clearing, her face darkening every time her power was not causing my family to crumple in pain.

Finally, her attention turned to Edward. At some point during the fight he had managed to pull himself to lean against the base of a tree, and was now struggling to stand up, his eyes locked on me. However, he was too weak to stand, the constant torture from Jane having left his body battered and broken.

Jane took a few steps towards him, her eyes never leaving my face. He couldn't defend himself from her, but if I wanted to help I would have to give up my hold over the rest of the family, and that could be disastrous. Jane would know immediately and use it to her advantage.

I glanced around, hoping to find someone who could get to Jane in time. To my despair, everyone was involved in his or her own fight. Carlisle had joined the fight against the strong red head along with Alice and Jasper, and Rose Emmett and Esme were trying to bring down the 2 females. Everyone was busy. No one could help Edward.

By this time Jane had reached Edward, and was tracing once finger down his cheek, her other hand grasping his throat tightly. I watched on in horror, unable to move, as his eyes fluttered open. His usually joyous eyes were black, dull, and searching for me.

The second our eyes connected, my heart broke. His eyes flashed with life as he tried to reach for me, but he was too weak to even extend an arm out towards me. I tried to stand, but my legs once again gave way. Jane was running her hands over his body, Edward too weak to stop her. I heard him try to growl, but the noise was more like that of a kitten than the ferocious sound I had heard leave his mouth before.

"Bella…" His voice was low and raspy, but I heard it.

"Oh, well isn't that just adorable. Does little Eddie want his Bella? Well you can't have her. I'm sure you will be seeing her soon in Hell. Say your goodbyes."

I could feel her gaze on me as she lowered her teeth to Edwards perfect neck, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from my loves face. She was going to kill him, and I was just lying here, unable to do anything about it. I was pathetic and weak just like she said. She was going to kill him. Never again would I feel him next to me, kiss his perfect lips, whispers sweet nothings, or indulge in his deepest, darkest passions. Never again would I feel him pressed against me, around me, inside me, completing me. She was going to kill him.

No.

I would stop her.

She wouldn't take him away from me. Not when we had forever to look forward to.

Never.

"Bella! NO!"

I heard Alice's scream in the background, but it never registered through my anger at Jane. She had hurt my love, and now she was trying to kill him.

Something deep inside of me took over, and I watched the events that followed as if from another entity completely.

The blue bubble shield suddenly became visible, fizzling with electric blue light. Almost too quickly for my vampire eyes to follow, the blue bubble shot back towards me, leaving my family exposed. I didn't even have time to adjust to this change, before something flung the bubble away from my exhausted body. It flashed towards Jane, encasing her in its stunning blue light. She stared at it, as if in shock and wonder for a few seconds.

And then the screaming started.

The blue bubble was shrinking slowly, narrowing to the shape of Jane's childlike figure. Her screams increased as the edges of the light touched her marble skin, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

I felt the last few scraps of energy leaving my body, and I fell completely to the ground, my head leaving a dent in the earth below me.

Slowly my eyes closed, but I fought to open them again, watching as the bubble burnt Jane to ashes. Eventually her screamed died down, and the bubble flew back to me, leaving only a small pile of dust where Jane once stood.

My eyes met Edwards across the clearing briefly, before they closed, unable to stay open, and darkness overtook me.

**wow...wasnt that fun! Please Review for a chance to get a sneak peak :D **


	18. Never Leave Me

**A/N: lets slow this down a bit then :) here we have a bit of fluff and reunited bliss :) dont worry though danger junkies, it wont last for long :) Please read and review :) xx**

**BPOV**

I felt myself being jostled around, as warm arms wrapped around my body. I struggled to open my eyes, but couldn't, it was too much effort. I heard hushed voices in the background, but couldn't bring myself to try and listen. It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear anyway. It wasn't Edward.

"Bella? Can you hear me? I need you to try and squeeze my hand Bella."

I groaned slightly, turning my head to the side. I wasn't ready to wake up yet, not if I was going to waking up without Edward beside me.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to wake up darling. Everyone is worried sick. It's been three days. I know you can hear me Bella.

Esme's voice was caring, but scolding. Maybe it was a mistake turning my head.

I struggled again to open my eyes, but it was still too difficult. I felt her cool hand slip into mine, and squeezed it as hard as I could. I had a feeling that wasn't very hard.

"That's it sweetheart, come on. Its time to open those beautiful eyes." I shook my head slowly, trying to burrow deeper into the pillow I was lying on.

I heard more voices, but couldn't really concentrate on who was saying what. Then I heard Alice's voice, clear as bells by my head.

"Bella, you need to wake up properly now. Edward will be back soon."

Slowly I opened my eyes, suddenly gaining energy from hearing my lover's name. The light in the room was blinding, and I quickly pulled my hand to cover my eyes. I sensed that someone had pulled the curtains closed, and slowly removed my hand, blinking furiously. The room slowly came into focus, shining in crystal clear vampire quality. I looked around me, staring into the faces of my sisters and mother.

"You need to drink this sweetheart."

Esme wrapped a cool blanket around my shoulders, and offered me a large beaker. I inhaled slightly, immediately recognising it as Caribou blood, one of my favourites. Greedily, I bought the flask to my lips, gulping down the warm liquid. Instantly I felt energy seeping through my body, though I was still unbelievably tired, even after what I assumed was several days sleep.

It was only then that everything that had happened crashed over me.

"Jane" Her name left my mouth in the tiniest whisper, but I saw everyone around me visibly shiver. "Is she… did I…?"

I drifted back into silence, unable to think about what I had done.

"Yes. Jane is dead, Bella. But it wasn't your fault. Whatever happened, it was self defence, you were only doing it to protect our family and the people you love."

_Edward…_The last time I had seen my love, he had been battered on the floor, barely able to move. I wanted to see him, to know that he was ok, so that he could comfort me in a way only he could do.

"Edward has gone hunting with Carlisle. Since he was strong enough to drink blood earlier, he has recovered much quicker than you. This is his first trip out."

"Is he ok?" I was hopeful that the fact that he was able to be up and hunting for himself was a very good thing, and meant that he had not been as injured as I had first thought.

"He was touch and go for a while, but once we got him to drink some blood, he improved dramatically. Hes been sat by your bedside for days, waiting for you to show any signs that you were still with us. Carlisle had to practically force him out the door this morning, the poor thing was getting far too weak."

I looked at Esme as she explained, my heart heavy. I had caused Edward pain by not being able to wake up.

"He will be back soon Bella. In 4 minutes to be exact." I sighed in relief, smiling up at Alice. I would get to see Edward soon. I missed him. Even though I hadn't been conscious of the time passing, it was like my mind knew I hadn't seen him in several days. I needed him.

Alice smiled back tightly, and suddenly my mind flashed back to the fight.

"Are you ok? That vampire, he had your neck…I…."

She laughed slightly, but the sound was oddly hollow coming from the ever-happy pixie. Carefully, she pulled back the top of her high-necked jumper, revealing a large expanse of silvery scars. I inhaled sharply, not wanting to think of how much pain those wounds must have caused.

"Jasper got to us before he could do any real damage. He would have done a lot worse if it weren't for you. Thank you so much Bella, I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there!"

Alice's words shocked me. How could she think that? It was me that had caused all this.

"Alice…if it wasn't for me the family would never have been in that position. Jane was after me… if it wasn't for me you would never have been that close to being killed, and Edward wouldn't have been hurt, and we wouldn't all be facing the punishments for my actions…"

I couldn't even get out the rest of my self-loathing speech before a voice from the doorway interrupted me.

"Don't be stupid Dizzy. We would rather have you with us, than not. You make life much more exciting, you give us some brilliant chances to kick vampire butt!"

I looked up, my eyes meeting Emmett's. I smiled slightly, before craning my neck to peer around him, searching for the gaze of my Edward.

His appearance shocked me the second I laid eyes on him. For the first time since I had met him many years ago, he looked haggard, his cheeks sunken in, and the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than ever. But he was still my gorgeous husband.

"Bella…"

He was by my side in a spilt second, his head buried into my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, relishing the feeling of him being there, solid in my embrace. Gently I began to stroke his matted hair, trying to comb out the knots with my fingers. He had obviously been running his hands through his hair a lot.

"Edward… Are you ok baby? I was so scared… god please say you are ok."

I felt his lips gently brush against my neck, sending tiny shivers down my spine.

"I'm ok now, everything is ok now." He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling his head up to look me in the eye. I met his gaze, staring straight into his soul.

"We will give you guys some privacy. Make sure she drinks the rest of the flasks, Edward."

"Of course Carlisle."

Our gaze never broke as we heard the rest of the family exit the room. We sat in silence for over a minute, our souls reconnecting through our eyes.

"I was so scared." My voice was tiny, barely more than a whisper, as I thought of the fear I had felt when I thought he had been taken from me.

He leaned down, his forehead resting against mine. Slowly I shifted backwards so he could lie more comfortably on the bed. We lay side by side, our whole bodies connected through touch.

"I know, love, I was too. But I couldn't let her hurt you. I'm glad it was me she took, not you. I don't know what I would have done if you had just disappeared…I …I couldn't live without you. But she can't hurt us now. She's gone."

I broke his gaze, unable to look at him as I spoke of my conflicted thoughts

"I killed her. I didn't just kill her, I destroyed her. Her screams…"

"It was self defence love. She was going to kill you. The Volturi will understand that."

The Volturi.

Alice's vision.

"I tried so hard. I didn't mean to…and now…o god Edward, they are going to take me away…"

I let the tearless sobs overcome me, burying my face into Edwards' chest.

"Whatever happens, Isabella, I love you more than life. For now, we do not know what is going to happen. Alice hasn't had any new visions about it, so we just have to wait and see what happens. But no matter what, I love you, and I refuse to let anything keep us apart."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

Slowly he lowered his lips to mine, our mouths slowly reacquainting themselves. I felt the all too familiar spark that had never disappeared as our lips met, igniting feelings deep inside me that I had been missing desperately, even in my unconscious state.

"Never leave me Edward, please." I muttered against his mouth, feeling him smile slightly.

"Never, my Bella." I felt the vibrations of his voice as his lips moved against mine. Our kisses gradually became more passionate, his teeth gently nipping at my lower lip. I pushed my body closer to his, wanting there to be no distance between us. He moaned slightly, one of his hands diving into my hair, pulling my head closer to his. Our tongues danced their favourite dance, keeping their own time and pace. My body never tired of him.

An hour later, and Alice was knocking gently on the door. I sighed, snuggling deeper into Edwards embrace. Our legs were still tangled together, each of us with a hand hovering over the others heart.

"Guys I'm sorry, we need to talk about this." I heard her walk off, and assumed she knew we were going to emerge soon.

Edward kissed my forehead once more, before he pulled back the covers and slipped out of the bed. I immediately missed the feel of him in my arms, but admired his naked body walking across the room and bending to pick up his boxers and pants that I had flung across the room. Damm that man had an amazing arse.

I think, however, that I may have been staring at his bum a bit obsessively, because I didn't even see his shirt flying at my head.

Smiling, I pulled it off my face, and slipped it around my shoulders. I don't know if that's what he intended to happen, or if he was making fun of me for staring, but I loved being in his clothes. Taking a deep breath, I let myself be engulfed in his scent, preparing myself for the discussion that was to come.

Everyone would want to know what I did to Jane. But the thing is, I didn't know myself, so how was I meant to explain it? I just got so angry, and something else completely seemed to take over. Somehow, I didn't think that explanation would be enough for my family, or for the Volturi.

I felt Edwards hands grip my own, pulling me up off the bed. Slowly he buttoned up his shirt around my body, kissing each area of skin gently as he covered it up.

"Try not to think about Jane so much, love. We will work it out, together."

I smiled tightly at him, and took the jogging pants from under his arm. Slipping them on, I walked over to the mirror, taking in my appearance for the first time since I had woken up. The dark bruises under my eyes were just as prominent as they were on Edward's face, and my cheeks were just as sunken. However, I'm sure it was an improvement on how I had looked when I first woke up. I already felt much stronger, and surer of my movements. I was aching to get out and hunt properly, the bottled blood not quite as good as fresh, but I knew we needed to talk to our family first.

Edward once more took my hand in his, and together we exited the room, walking downstairs to find our family all sitting tensely in the front room.


	19. reestablishing love and replays

**a/n Im sorry this has taken so long, i have had a lot of exams, and also a case of writers block. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it. It's a long one :) **

**Please read and Review :) xx  
**

**EPOV**

Esme ran up to Bella and hugged her the second we walked into the room. Her thoughts had been full of despair over the last few days. She loved Bella like a daughter, and although she loved Rose and Alice just as much, Bella seemed to revel in the motherly attention much more.

"You look so much better now, my dear. You certainly had us all worried." Esme ran a finger gently along the deep circles under Bella's eyes.

_You need to take her hunting once we are done here Edward._

I nodded briefly, meeting my mother's eyes as she embraced my wife. Bella had her face buried into Esme's neck, breathing in deeply, calming herself. I quickly placed a kiss on both of their foreheads, before I moved away from the doorway and into the room. Bella needed her mother right now, and as much as I wanted to stay and comfort her, I knew Esme was more than capable.

Sighing, I flopped down into one of the loveseats, meeting Carlisle's gaze across the room.

_You look better, son. _

I smiled briefly, glancing back at Bella.

_You don't have to watch her constantly Ed. She's safe here, no one can get her while she's in this house._

Emmett had a point. I knew my family would never allow any harm to come to Bella while we were all together, but I was terrified of what could happen if Bella was ever alone. And, besides my fears over her safety, I simply didn't want her out of my sight.

I looked over at Bella again, seeing her still hugging Esme, but something else caught my eye.

Alice was sat alone in the corner of the room, staring blankly at the wall. But she wasn't having a vision. Her mind was filled to the brim with self-doubt and worry. She was beating herself up for not having seen anything concerning Jane.

Jasper sat across the room from her, watching her as I was.

I wish I could help her. She's in so much pain. She has to know it's not her fault, but she won't listen to me. Why won't she listen to me?

Alice was pulling away from everyone. I focused on her, trying to decipher the mess that was her thoughts.

But I couldn't. So many thoughts were running through her mind faster than even I could register, but I picked up a few words and phrases.

Failure…worthless…stupid…never forgive me…all my fault.

I stood, perhaps rather suddenly, making everyone's eyes turn to me. Everyone's except Alice's.

I hadn't really spoken to Alice since I had woken from my own unconsciousness, but it hadn't really registered. I had been so absorbed with Bella that I hadn't realised she was avoiding me. I was a terrible big brother.

I could bear to see her like that. She was the closest of my siblings, since we had both struggled with the burden of our powers over time. And, she was important to Bella, they were best friends. I couldn't just watch her work her way into depression.

I strode across the room, stopping in front of her line of vision. She didn't seem to notice me, her thoughts still a mess.

"Edward… she isn't responding to anyone. The only words I have heard her speak were when Bella first woke up." Jaspers voice was pained.

Help her. Please. You know her better than anyone else.

His silent plea struck me hard. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was going through, not being able to help his wife.

I knelt down, placing my face in the middle of her blank gaze. Her eyes were looking straight at me, but she wasn't seeing me at all.

Gently I reached out and ran my hand across her arm, shocked by how cold she felt even to me. Her eyes snapped to mine, a small gasp leaving her mouth.

"Hey, you."

I smiled reassuringly at her, holding her hand tightly in mine.

"Hi…" her voice was tiny and soft, a quality I had never associated with Alice before.

Her eyes quickly left mine, looking down.

Suddenly, everyone else's thoughts disappeared from my mind, leaving only Alice's. Looking up, I saw Bella with her eyes tightly closed, focusing on keeping Alice and myself in our own little shielded bubble. When she opened her eyes again, they were a shade darker than they had been before. I frowned at her slightly, not wanting her to waste her energy. She merely shrugged, nodding her head back towards Alice.

When I looked down Alice was looking up at me, fear in her eyes. I sat down on the floor, pulling her from her seat and into my lap. I sat, rocking her gently as she broke down in sobs.

I could practically feel Jaspers pain from across the room, even through Bella's shield. I wanted nothing more than to pass her off to him and let him comfort her in a way only he could, but I knew she needed my forgiveness and my support.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry… I should've … why didn't I…" Her words were broken by sobs, but I understood.

"Its ok, little Ali-cat." I hadn't called her that in years, but I knew she liked hearing it.

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears that would never fall.

"But I should have seen Edward! You nearly died! If Bella hadn't…I should have seen Jane coming! I should have been able to make sure you were safe!"

She was quickly becoming hysterical, and I hastened to calm her, thinking back to what Jane had told me while she had be trapped.

"It wasn't your fault, Ali. One of the newborns we destroyed had a power. It was blocking your visions concerning Jane. You would never have been able to see."

She looked up at me, hope in her eyes. I watched as the spark slowly came back, her eyes lighting up again.

"Really? You aren't just lying to make me feel better? Because I swear if you are, Edward Anthony, I will make it so you and Bella have no alone time for the next decade!"

I laughed slightly, happy to have Alice back.

"Really Really. I promise"

She hugged me again, much tighter this time.

Thank you, Edward.

"Its ok, Ali-Cat"

She slapped me playfully, smiling brightly.

I felt Jasper walk up to us, and turned to nod at him. Gently he lifted a still trembling Alice from my lap, cradling her in his arms. I watched as she sighed in contentment, whispering her apologies and love into his ear.

Suddenly, everyone's thoughts crashed into my mind at once.

_Esme: I hope Alice is OK, she shouldn't take all of this on herself, none of us saw the signs._

_Emmett: I hope Pixie is OK. Jazz looked pretty torn up…_

_Jasper: Thank you Edward. She will be OK now, she feels so much more at peace._

It was Carlisle's thought, however, that caught my attention.

_Bella looks much too tired_.

I quickly stood from the floor, and ran over to my love, barely catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Love, look at me. Bella." Slowly her eyes opened, pitch black. I vaguely noticed Rose and Emmett run out of the room, thinking about bringing back a deer for her to drink from.

"Sorry… just a bit…tired."

I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Silly girl. You shouldn't have used your power. You are still recovering, love."

A tiny smile stretched across her mouth as she settled her head in its favourite place, the crook of my neck.

"I know, but everyone's thoughts must have been a mess. Alice needed your full attention."

I stroked back her hair from her face, and moved so we were sat on the loveseat, her in my lap. Jasper was sat similarly opposite us, with Esme sat in the armchair, Carlisle hovering behind her.

We sat in silence for a few moments, before Rose and Emmett came racing back in, carrying a freshly killed Elk. It wasn't an amazing meal, but it was better than nothing. Bella drank heavily, her body quickly regaining strength. She still wasn't back to full health, but with a good hunt, she would be.

Once she had finished, Emmett dashed outside to dispose of the carcass. When he returned, we all sat in silence for a few moments. Everyone's thoughts were aimed at the same thing. They wanted to know what had happened.

**BPOV**

"I think we should start from the beginning, Edward. What happened at the school?" Carlisle's voice was calm, but I knew he, along with everyone else, was anxious to hear the full story.

I felt Edward tense under me, his grip on my waist tightening slightly. He made no effort to start talking, even though everyone was looking at him expectantly.

Turning in his lap, I looked deep in to his eyes. They were swimming with fear and doubt. Gently I kissed his forehead, reassuring him silently.

"It's ok, she can't hurt us anymore. We just need to get the whole story."

He closed his eyes and shivered slightly, before opening them, a new look of determination in his eyes.

"We were let out from Calculus early, the teacher had a meeting with a parent to get to…"

**EPOV, flashback to his capture**

**I was stood outside in the hallway, waiting for Bella's biology class to finish. I could smell her in the classroom, and I wanted nothing more than to dash in there and pull her out. Unfortunately, I don't think her teacher would like that. I listened intently to Emmett's thoughts as he watched her. **

**Dizzy is pretty distracted…I wonder how many paper balls I can get in her hood without her noticing…**

**I chuckled quietly to myself. Emmett never changed. **

**Suddenly his thoughts disappeared. To start with, I thought it was because of Bella, but it didn't seem like it. Why would she want to block me out?**

**However, the reason became painfully clear as I looked down the corridor. Standing by the water tap, not 5 metres away from me stood Jane. Her blood red eyes glimmered, as she made no attempt to hide them. Luckily there were no students walking past, but any second now the bell would go. **

**Making a snap decision, I walked towards her. **

"**Outside. Now." She merely smirked at my harsh tone, stroking my arm with her hand. **

"**Your mistaken if you think you are in charge here, Cullen. However, it is in my interest to be outside. Follow me." **

**She turned quickly and stalked down the hall, and out past the car park into the surrounding forest. I realised only then that I couldn't hear her thoughts. **

**Once I was sure we were out of sight and hearing of the school, I stopped walking. **

"**What are you doing here Jane? The Volturi completed their business here, you should be back in Italy by now." **

"**Oh, I'm not here on Volturi business." **

**I shouted out in pain as I felt her power breaking over me. It felt like thousands of needles punching deep into my skin, as I fell to the ground in agony. This was much worse than the last time I had felt her power, and since I still couldn't hear her thoughts, I had no idea when it was going to let up. **

"**You see, it appears that Aro wants your little mate Isabella. He shouldn't want her. He has me. What else does he need? It's not like her power is that impressive! So I figure, I use you to get to her, and then she's dead and I don't have to worry about her anymore. But I think before I destroy her, you and I should have some fun." **

**I struggled with all my might to stand up and face her, but her power had too much of a hold on me. I was vaguely aware of a group of other vampires entering my vision, laughing, before everything went black. **

**I woke up several hours later to the feeling of my phone digging in to my hip. I rolled slightly to relieve the pressure, and my muscles screamed out in protest. With a lot of effort I managed to manoeuvre myself so that I was no longer putting all my weight on the phone in my pocket. **

**I lifted my head slightly and took in my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a small shack. The walls were wooden and rotting, covered in a dark green paint. Outside I could hear a group of people talking in hushed voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, or their thoughts. Their minds were completely silent to me. **

**Noting that none of them were in the room with me, I reached for my phone. **

**19 missed calls. All from my family, but most of them from Bella. A new kind of pain ripped through me, completely emotional but even more terrible than the pain of Jane's power. **

**Bella. **

**I had only been away from her for a short time, but I missed her, and I couldn't be sure if I would ever see her again. I was meant to meet her after her class, and upon not seeing me there she must have panicked. How must she be feeling right now, thinking that I had just abandoned her?**

**Just as I was about to reach for my phone and call her, I heard footsteps nearing the shed. Hastily I shoved the phone back into my back pockets, hoping that I could keep its existence a secret for at least a little while. **

**Only a moment after I had stored it away, Jane walked in. She sneered upon seeing me awake, and flicked a tiny amount of her power at me. It was hardly enough to really hurt me, but it was a reminder of what she could do. **

"**How's little Cullen doing then? Sleepy from your little nap?" There was a sadistic giggle in her voice as she spoke to me, but I refused to let her scare me. Looking her dead in the eye I replied in the steadiest voice I could manage**

"**Yes, thank you." **

**She merely laughed at the shake in my voice, and continued her walk around my body. **

"**You know, this is Isabella's fault, Edward. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be going through this. You would be safe and sound at home with your family, without a care in the world. But now, because of her, you are going to die, and there is nothing you can do about it." **

**Jane had clearly gone insane. She spoke in a tiny girly voice, as she spoke of death as if it were a vacation. The patronising hint in her voice also could not be missed. **

"**I would gladly die for Bella." **

"**Oh, how very … romantic. But don't you see? It's her I want! Not you! You are nothing to me! But Isabella, well, she has been a thorn in my side for too long. Aro prefers her to me! Can you believe it? He would rather have some stupid little weak shield than me, the one with such great power! Says she has potential! Well I don't see it. He has me, shouldn't that be enough?"**

**I sat in silence, hoping that she would go like every TV villain ever and explain her plan. Maybe then I could piece the pieces together and work out how we had missed her. **

"**So that's why I came here, to find and destroy Isabella. And if it wasn't for you, I would have succeeded!" **

**I had to bite back a laugh at that. It sounded like something from an old Scooby Doo episode. **

"**You see, I planned it so carefully! Wandered around the states until I found someone who was immune to my power, and turned her. I suppose it was lucky for me, because she's actually quite powerful, aren't you Cara?" **

**I watched as two tiny females walked into the shed, their lithe bodies taking up barely any room. They looked to be in their mid twenties, but had a shape similar to Alice's that made them appear almost fairy like. **

**Alice. Of course. If one of these girls could block powers, then she had been messing with Alice's visions.**

"**She can control anyone's powers. Stop them from working, make them work etc etc. And her little twinny here, which she insisted I also change, can block the senses! Isn't it amazing! So your little family have been wandering around all day, trying to find you, and have walked past this spot several times, never even realising you were right in front of them! Isn't it good!" she giggled again, looking to the twins for support. They smiled tightly, obviously scared of their insane leader. **

"**So you see, Cullen, I hold all the cards here. I'm running this little show. So don't you go getting any funny little ideas. Isabella is going to pay for what she has done to me, just you wait." **

**With one last snide look at me, the three females left the hut, walking away, and joining the other voices I could hear faintly. **

**As soon as they were far enough away I pulled out my phone, dialling speed dial 1. Bella. **

**The phone rang for a few seconds, as my panic built. What if Jane already had Bella as well? Or what if she thought I wasn't answering because I had ran away. I could never leave her. I missed her with all my heart, and I wanted to be back by her side. **

**Eventually, my angel picked up and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Her sweet voice.**

"**Edward?" **

"**Bella…oh god Bella…" I knew my voice sounded terrible, but I was just so relieved to hear her voice.**

"**Edward. Where are you? Are you ok? Please, please be ok." Her voice was filled with worry and panic, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her it would be ok, but I couldn't promise her anything, and it killed me to admit it. **

"**I'm doing ok, B. I'm sorry I've worried you, but you need to listen to me ok? Is the rest of the family there?" **

"**Yes… Yes everyone is here. What is going on Edward?" **

"**Ok, Jasper, I know you can hear this, I need you to trace this call. You need to hurry, I don't know how long I can stay on the line, and she might be back any minute." **

"**Of course" I could hear Jaspers voice in the background, and his footsteps as he ran up the stairs.**

"**What do you mean, she might be back. Who is she? What has she done to you? Are you ok?" **

"**Shh, Bella love its going to be ok sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok. I just need you to listen to me, love, and do everything that I tell you. Can you do that love?" **

"**Yeah…" She sounded doubtful, but there was nothing I could do about that. I needed to explain before Jane came back. **

"**Ok. The person who took me is Jane." **

"**No…" the noise sounded almost like a whimper, and it broke my heart. **

"**Shh, baby, I'm ok. But I think she is really after you. She has been ranting about you almost constantly, but you can't react sweetheart. I need you to promise me, Isabella, that you will not let her provoke you, no matter what. She is too important in the Volturi. I think this may be what leads to Alice's vision, so we need to tread carefully. Just let Jasper trace the call, and then he and Emmett can come get me ok? Just, stay away from her."**

"**Is she hurting you Edward?" **

**I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to sound weak and defenceless, but I knew that I couldn't lie to Bella. She would realise instantaneously. **

"**Bella…" **

"**She is, isn't she?" **

**I heard footsteps coming closer to the shed, and quickly tried to wrap up the conversation. **

"**Look, Bella, I can hear her coming back sweetheart, she will be here any second. Do you promise me?" **

"**Edward you cant…" **

"**Isabella, stop ok." I hated sounding so harsh, but she had to stay safe. "Has Jasper got me yet?" **

"**Nearly" **

"**I don't know how much longer I can stay on…Jane is just coming…" **

"**We have to keep this contact with you. Edward, hang up, we will find you some other way, please love, hang up, she can't find you with the phone, we need to be able to contact you."**

"**Ok, Edward, I've got you, we are on our way. You can hang up now." The footsteps were too close now, and I knew I should have hung up straight away, but I needed to tell Bella that I loved her, just incase it would be the last time I would hear her sweet voice. The door to the shed was opening, but I had to say it. **

"**Ok Jazz thanks. I love you Bella. I love you so much. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you ok? Bella?" **

"**Oh how cute." **

**I looked up to see Jane standing over me, a huge, sarcastic smile lighting up her face. **

"**Jane." I had never been more proud of Bella than I was in that moment. Her voice rang strong and clear, even though I new she was scared. My little kitten had become a fierce lioness.**

**Jane reached down and pulled the phone from my grip, pressing it daintily to her ear.**

"**Isabella. I should have known that your precious little family would use cell phones. How very…human of you." **

"**What do you want with us Jane?"**

"**What do I want with your family? Really, Isabella, it is more, what do I want with you. You annoy me, and I want you dead. I tried to find you at the school, but you seem pretty well protected, never left alone. Are you not strong enough to be left alone, Isabella? Do you really need to be babied by your so called family? But your Edward, he was alone, waiting for his class, no one around, so I took him instead. I figured since the two of you are so heartbreakingly in love, him dying would have the same effect as killing you. So I've turned this into a little game. Aren't you enjoying my game?"**

"**But why me, Jane? What have I done to you?"**

"**Oh you know the answer to that, Isabella. Now stop trying to stall me. I think your little Edward needs some punishment for using his phone, don't you Isabella? Do you know that is what your caller ID is on his phone? My Bella? Pathetic and possessive if you ask me. Shame you can't help him now really, isn't it, with your stupid little power." **

**Jane's glare had been building in intensity as she talked to Bella, and now she turned it to me. I tried to keep in the screams for Bella's sake, but I couldn't. Jane's power was too strong for me to withstand.**

**The pain went on and on, for too long for me to keep track of. I could hear Bella's laboured breathing coming from the phone, and the hope that my brothers would arrive and take me back to her were the only thoughts that kept me from slipping back to unconsciousness.**

**It seemed that someone up there was listening to my prayers. I heard a loud crash outside as my brothers and father burst onto the scene. I could only assume that since they knew the exact location, Cara's power wasn't working on them. **

**I collapsed in a heap on the ground as Jane continued to talk into the phone. I only caught a few words, as my pain slowly lulled me into a state nearing unconsciousness. I was vaguely aware of the phone being tossed to the ground by me, and I struggled to find words.**

"**Bella…Bella, please…. Remember what I said…you can't …"**

"**It's ok, baby, its going to be ok." I wanted more than anything to believe her, but I just couldn't. **

"**Bella… I love you baby… no matter what…"**

**I heard her sob slightly into the phone. It broke my dead heart.**

"**I love you too Edward. So much."**

**I sighed in slight relieve, happy to have heard the words. I would die happily knowing that she loved me. **

**Jane snatched the phone back, crushing it to her ear. With a sadistic goodbye, she hung up, flinging the phone against the wall so hard that I thought the shed was going to fall down. Slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness. **

BPOV, Back in the present.

"And then I woke up a few minutes later outside, someone must have moved me. You know the rest."

I brushed his hair back from his forehead, leaning in to kiss him gently. He had been through so much, but he had managed to answer some of our questions.

"So I'm guessing Cara was one of the first ones we destroyed?" Esme's voice was tight with held in emotion. I knew she struggled to even think about any of her children in pain, so I knew Edwards tail must have been very hard for her to hear.

Edward sighed slightly, obviously feeling sad for the twin girls who had had such an unlucky break when Jane found them.

"Yes. She was the female who Carlisle… dispatched. If he hadn't, the Volturi would have just recruited her anyway. Perhaps it was a blessing that she didn't have to go through that."

Everyone nodded sombrely. A quick look passed around the room, and the discussion was seen to have been over. Jasper and Alice were the first to leave, with Alice placing a kiss on Edwards's heads and mine before she left. Edward looked up at me, tracing the bruises under my eyes with his fingertips. I nodded slightly, agreeing to his silent request to hunt. Sweeping me up and into his arms, we ran out into the forest, staying noticeably away from the spot in which the conflict had happened.


	20. Dread

A/N sorry again that it has taken aages! The beginning of second year of college courses, and a scary (but amazing) change from a guy being my best mate for ever who i secretly fancy like hell to my boyfriend (EEEP) has definately taken up alot of my time. You would think after a month of epic happiness i would have come back down to earth a bit (Naaaaah)

Anyway, enough about me and on with the story :D Please Read and Review, we are getting up to the bit which made me want to write this story in the first place, so a few reviews might make me more motivated to write quicker :) love to you all XemmyX

BPOV

A week had passed since the "incident" with Jane, and life was slowly returning to normal. It felt almost like the Volturi were teasing us, hanging our fates over our heads, just out of reach. The family were becoming more and more tense. As every day passed we became more and more thankful that we were still together and safe.

I hadn't let Edward out of my sight since I had returned to consciousness, and he was just as eager to keep me in sight. We had managed in school, since we had so far had all our classes together, but today would be an exception.

Thursday morning, he had Calculus and I had Biology, the same separated classes that had led to him being taken last week.

To say bidding goodbye had been difficult would have been the understatement of the century.

We were currently stood in the hallway outside our classes, clinging to each other. Emmett was looking on in pity, but with growing annoyance. I suppose neither of us had been much fun the last week.

Slowly, Edward pulled away just before the bell rang. He stroked my hair away from my face gently, kissing my forehead.

"Have a good lesson, love."

Even as he signalled for me to walk into the classroom, his grip on my hand was tight. He was finding this as hard as I was.

Closing my eyes briefly, I stretched my bubble so he was stood within it. I was still overly cautious with my power, but I knew that I could handle this. We had practiced.

_You better not leave that classroom until I can see you, Edward._

He chuckled slightly, pulling me back into yet another hug.

_I wont, my beautiful tigress. I'll miss you every second. _

_Oh, well your not getting rid of me that easily. This shield is staying up. I need you within a thoughts reach. _

He sighed, breathing my scent in one more time as he pulled away. With a quick kiss he departed, not looking back as he walked in to his classroom. Not seconds later, his teacher also walked in, slamming the door shut. Even without the use of his mind reading on other people, he could predict things insanely well.

_I miss you already Bella. _

_Me too Edward. I love you. _

_I love you too. Enjoy your lesson, I'm here if you need me. Always. _

Emmett linked his arms with mine, and steered me into the classroom, and into my seat. It was harder than I expected to be apart from Edward, but I knew from his thoughts of maths that he was safe and well. Every so often he would make a silent comment towards me, making reference to the Mike Newton look-a-like in front of him, or the inappropriateness of some of the girls clothing. Each comment was witty and offhand, making me have to fight the giggles each time. It was so like Edward to try and make this easier for me, but I could also tell from the tiny thoughts that he let slip that he wanted me with him.

Our teacher droned on about T lymphocytes as we filled in work sheet after worksheet. There was no way in hell I would ever look at these sheets ever again, but with my vampire's photographic memory, and my genius of a husband to rescue me if I ever got stuck, my grade was safe.

I simply couldn't concentrate without Edward beside me.

The hour passed by slowly, but eventually the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom, already having packed up my books. I was careful to watch my speed, but I wanted nothing more than to move faster than the human eye towards my Edward.

I sighed in relief as he walked out his classroom, looking no worse for wear. His eyes immediately connected with mine, and he flashed me his perfect crooked grin. I think I swooned.

I ran into his arms, not caring about the funny looks we were getting. He held me tightly, and I felt him take in a deep breath.

"I missed you." He voice was thick like honey, and I'll admit, it turned me on like hell. I hummed in response, unable to form a reasonable response.

Edward was my home. I could never live without him, but it was constantly hanging over both of our heads that some day soon I might have to.

We walked through the corridor, our fingers intertwined, refusing to let go of each other for even a second.

Our next class was English Literature, one that we shared, but Edward was steering us towards the parking lot.

I giggled slightly, pulling on his hand to stop him. Leaning up on my tiptoes I whispered in his ear.

"We can't bunk, E, we've missed too much school already!"

He simply looked down at me, his eyes burning.

I melted under his gaze.

"Forgive me, Bella, if I need a little alone time with you. I cant sit through another class with you in reaching distance, but unable to touch you. I need you, B"

I couldn't deny him anything.

I started walking again, pulling him behind me. I heard him chuckle lightly as he quickly caught up with my now faster pace.

When we got to his car, a new model silver Volvo, he opened my door for me, ever the gentleman. But I didn't want to get in the car just yet.

Reaching up, I buried my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, pulling his face down to mine. We kissed passionately, our lips meeting fiercely. His hands grazed across my waist, pulling me closer to him. Just as his tongue started to dart out, he remembered where we were.

Gently he pulled away, running his fingers along my cheekbone. His eyes were still blazing into mine, smouldering with love and passion.

"Get in the car, my little minx."

Giggling, I settled into my seat, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I watched as he shook his head slightly, grinning crookedly at me before he walked to the drivers side, slipping gracefully into his seat.

Within a second we were peeling out of the parking lot, his hand in mine on my lap. Absentmindedly I started tracing patters along the back of his hand with my thumb, watching as his fingers twitched, or his breathe hitched. I wasn't paying any attention to the direction in which the car was travelling, only to the beautiful man sat beside me.

Pulling his hand up to my mouth, I gently kissed each of his fingers gently. I flicked my tongue out lightly, enjoying the shiver that ran down his arm. Needing to see more of his reactions, I bit his knuckle, pulling his hard skin into my mouth and sucking it lightly.

I was drawn out of my daze when the car suddenly stopped. I removed my mouth from Edward's hand, and looked up at him innocently. His eyes were gazing in to mine, burning.

Glancing out the window, I saw that we were in the middle of the forest, the road empty for miles. How convenient for us.

Leaning over the central console, I placed my hands in their usual positions, one in his hair, and the other resting over his unbeating heart. He moaned lightly, and pulled my mouth to his.

The kiss was passionate and needy, his lips moving against mine quickly. One hand was pulling at the hair at the base of my neck, the other wandering around my hips, trying to pull me closer. After what seemed like hours of kissing, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine

"I missed you so much, Bella."

I sighed, reaching down to link our hands together.

"It was only an hour, but I missed you too."

"I don't know how I'm going to cope if the Volturi…" I cut him off, kissing him soundly.

"No. We aren't going to think about it. If anything happens, then we will deal with it then. If these are the last few weeks I have with you, then I want to spend them with the Edward who I fell madly and deeply in love with, and not the moody one who existed before I came along."

"I just love you so much Bella. I don't want to lose you." He sounded so broken that I simply wanted to curl up into his lap and comfort him, but I didn't want to waste any of the little time I might have left.

So instead I placed my lips back on his, this time welcoming his tongue into my mouth.

"If you don't want to lose me, then don't. Easy."

He smiled gently, before he pulled away completely and stepped out of the car. Within a second he was at my door, opening it for me with a slight bow. I was pleased to see the playful side of Edward come out again, but it was still contained compared to what I was used to.

He held my hand tightly in his own as we walked through the trees in silence, our footsteps the only sound surrounding us.

After a few minutes we reached an area that Edward deemed acceptable. He gently pushed me backwards into a tree, encasing me in his arms, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You are my life, Isabella, I refuse to lose you."

"Good."

Our lips met with a new passion, setting my body on fire. I wanted him so badly, and he seemed to be feeling the same.

Within seconds our clothes were scattered across the floor, our naked bodies pressed tightly together. I did nothing to contain my whimper of longing as he lost his boxers. There was hardly a need for foreplay, as he pushed me back against the tree, entering me easily. Crying out, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, forcing his thrusts deeper into me.

I was in heaven

Two hours later, and we could be found lying completely satisfied on the forest floor, my head resting on Edward's chest. He was stroking my hair, my fingers tracing patterns on his bare skin.

"We should head back. I don't want the family to worry." His voice was full of regret, but I knew he was right.

"Yeah, ok. I love you, Edward"

"I love you too, my Bella."

Slowly we stood, gathering our clothes and dressing each other. You would never think that dressing could be as intimate as undressing, but over the years we had developed a ritual that almost always meant we wanted to take the clothes right back off again.

Eventually we were ready to head back to the car, and we walked in silence. The gentle hum of the engine was soothing as we each became lost in our thoughts.

Edward eventually broke the silence.

"We haven't done that in a while."

I looked at him, perplexed.

"Have sex? What do you mean, we've been worse than Emmett and Rose!"

He laughed, one of the only full laughs I had heard from Edward in a while. Reaching over and taking my hand, he took his eyes off the road to look in to mine.

"I didn't mean making love, because yes, we have been pretty bad recently. Its not my fault that I can't get enough of you, beautiful." This caused me to laugh. Little did he know that it was actually me that couldn't get enough of him. "No love, I meant sneaking out of school for sex. I had begun to pride myself on my restraint."

Seeing my opportunity to fluster my usually calm and collected Edward, I leant up and place my lips by his ear.

"But love, you know I like it when you lose control…" I bit the lobe of his ear seductively, before sitting straight back in my seat.

Edward quickly averted his eyes, looking back to the road ahead. We were just coming up to our driveway, and as Edward made the turn he began to reply.

"Not now, my little tiger, we will have plenty of time for…" Suddenly he cut himself off by slamming on the breaks. A look of pure terror spread across his face as he stared straight ahead, his eyes never turning to mine even when I called his name, and shook his arm.

"Edward! Edward please, what is it? You're scaring me."

Slowly he turned his head. If it wasn't for the fear in his eyes I would have laughed, but he looked so terrified.

"Bella… Bella I thought we had more time…I … but we don't … we … Its Alec. Alec is at the house."


	21. A note for you

**Hi everybody, sorry this isnt a chapter, but i wanted to ask you all something. **

**You see, I have had a lot of hits and visitors to this story, but next to no reviews. My motivation has been pretty low, and i was wondering whether or not i should just give up on this story? or if there is something in particular i could do to make it better?**

**Please let me know if there is anything i can do to make this story better :) **

**x  
**


	22. Fear and Strength

**A/N I know it is short, but there will be more to follow shortly :) I didn't want to rush this bit :) Read and Review :) xx **

**BPOV**

I sat bolt upright in my chair, staring blankly out of the window into the open sky. I was vaguely aware of Edwards thump tracing patterns on my palm, but I was too wound up to pay him any attention. The clouds passed, as thousands of feet beneath me, France slept.

We were on our way to Italy in a private jet. My family surrounded me, each sat in their couples on comfy plush sofas. Alec stood at the entrance to the cockpit, watching us like a hawk, waiting for any movement from us that could merit an attack.

But we gave none. We had all accepted that this had to happen, but none of us were happy about it.

The standoff with Alec back at the house had not been pretty. Although at that point I was already resigned to my fate, Edward was another story. I had to hold him back to stop him from attacking Alec when I was told that Aro requested my presence in Volterra. Edward even tried bargaining to save me. I of course had not let him. It was my punishment to take.

Initially, I wanted the rest of the family to stay well away from the Volturi, but apparently that wasn't their plan. So here we all were, gliding through the night in a Volturi plane, headed towards my doom.

I felt Edward lean across and place his head in my lap, and my hands automatically went to his hair. God, I loved his hair, it was always so soft and beautiful. I would miss it so much.

I would miss him so much.

I held back the sobs that threatened to overtake me. I had to be strong, for Edward if not for myself.

"I love you, Bella."

I looked down into his sorrowful black eyes. He had been reminding me of his love almost constantly since we had left the house, and it was comforting. Although I never doubted his feelings for me anymore, hearing him say the words soothed me. No matter what happened, he would always love me.

"I love you too, my Edward."

A light came on above our heads, signalling the start of our descent. Panic took over my body as I curled in to Edward, putting the fearless façade on hold. My breaths became laboured as I thought about everything I was set to lose. It was only the feel of his wonderful hands smoothing down my hair that stopped me from entering a full-blown panic attack.

"Shhh my love, everything will be ok. I love you, baby, we will make this all ok. Shh Bella, just breathe love. I'm here. I'm still here." I heard the quiver in his voice, and wanted to soothe him. I hated thinking of my Edward in pain, but I could not bring my body to stop the sobs that were threatening to overtake me.

I felt more hands join Edwards, wrapping me in hugs from every angle. I heard Alice whisper to me, trying to reassure me even though she wasn't sure what would happen in our near future. Esme's mothering tone was almost too much to bear, and Emmett struggled to make jokes. Rose and Jasper remained silent, merely offering their support with loving touches, as Carlisle lifted my face to look at him.

"Bella. Listen to me. This isn't your fault, and whatever happens down there, we love you and will never stop. You have completed this family, and we refuse to live without you. Whatever it takes, this is not the end."

I let go of Edwards shirt that I had been unconsciously clutching, and flung my arms around my father figure. Slowly my breathing calmed down, and eventually I was able to loosen my grip on him.

"Thank you."

Carlisle kissed me lightly on the cheek, before he passed me into Edwards waiting arms. I hugged my husband tightly as the plane touched the ground, signalling our arrival in Volterra.

"Alright, enough of this sappiness. Out. We will walk to the west entrance to the halls." Alec's voice was crisp and emotionless.

Slowly I pulled myself away from Edward, standing on my own two feet. I refused to appear weak in front of Aro and his cronies. Holding Edwards hand tightly in my own, I began my exit from the plane, and walked across the runway, following Alec in to the city.

**EPOV **

The city was asleep as we slipped silently through the streets, only passing one person on our 15 minute walk. No one spoke, we merely walked.

I was dreading what lay ahead. Alice had tried and failed to gain a clear vision, saying that there were too many possibilities. Aro was changing his mind about the right course of action every second, and this was not good news.

I didn't want to lose Bella.

I couldn't lose Bella. I would not let it happen.

After what seemed like hours, we reached one of the entrances to the underground halls. Alec reached down and unhooked the drainage cover, and stood back, motioning for us to enter in to the darkness.

Surprisingly, it was Rose who stepped up first. She hissed lightly as she passed Alec, and then gracefully stepped down in to the abyss. Emmett quickly followed, as well as Esme and Alice. Bella stepped forward next, but I pulled her back. I didn't want her to have to jump into the dark without me there to catch her. I would always be there to catch her.

Letting go of her warm hand for the briefest of seconds was more difficult that I had thought, but the cold rush of the air flying past as I descended quickly shook me from my self-pity. I landed silently, looking around to check that my family were all well, and that no more Volturi had joined us. I was pleasantly surprised to see that we were still only with one guard. Perhaps Aro had decided that we were unlikely to even try and escape the inevitable.

Looking up, I saw Bella hovering on the edge of the manhole. Opening my arms, I prepared to catch her light body. Within a second she was pressed against my chest, almost looking surprised to see me there.

"I will always be here to catch you. Always." I whispered in her ear, although I knew the rest of the family, and probably Alec could hear me.

Lightly, she kissed my neck.

"I know, Edward. I love you." As always, my heart soared hearing her words, but it seemed bitter.

I heard Emmett restrain a gag, and put Bella down, just as Jasper and Carlisle joined us, quickly followed by Alec.

"This way."

Alec led us down a long winding tunnel that gradually got wider, and grander. Eventually we came to a small reception room, complete with a desk. A human woman sat behind it, who smiled sweetly at Alec as we approached.

"Master Alec, Lord Aro awaits you in the main hall."

"Thank you, Amily."

The girl, Amily, bowed her head, and waited for us to pass. My mind drifted back to another girl who had once sat there, Giana, and I briefly wondered what had happened to her.

The doors swung open, leading to another passageway that I knew led straight to the grand hall of the Volturi.

I held Bella's hand tightly in my own as we walked purposefully towards the room in which our fates would be decided.

**BPOV**

The grand hall of the Volturi was just as huge and beautiful as I had remembered, although with my vampire vision, the massively intricate designs on the walls were even more so. I only had a few seconds, however, to admire the scenery, before my eyes were drawn to Aro, who was leaning casually back in his throne like chair, watching me intently.

"Isabella. How nice to see you again."

I gathered up all my courage, and managed to respond without a shake in my voice.

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual."

He merely laughed, and stood pacing towards where my family was stood in a small cluster.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you again, and the whole family as well. I must say, I was not expecting such a large…. contingent from you. I believe my summons were for Isabella alone."

"We stand as a family, Aro, you should know that."

"Well then maybe you should be tried and punished as a family."

"No, Aro. The crimes are mine alone. It was I who killed Jane, and I who will take the fall for it."

He eyed me carefully, but I remained strong, not flinching. Edwards grip was tight on my hand, but I chose to try and ignore his presence for once in my existence. I needed to be strong, and having the fear of losing Edward hanging over me would not make me strong, it would make me weak.

"Well then Isabella, since you admit to killing one of the Volturi guard, then I will have to punish you most severely. Such a shame, the waste of such a wonderful gift like yours, but I must do what I must…"


	23. Goodbye

**A/N get your tissues ready if you are that way inclined :P read and review please :) xx**

_Previously on Those Blood Red Eyes_

_"Well then Isabella, since you admit to killing one of the Volturi guard, then I will have to punish you most severely. Such a shame, the waste of such a wonderful gift like yours, but I must do what I must…"_

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes, waiting for what he was going to say. Edward's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me tightly against his chest. If I had been human, I wouldn't have been able to breath, but his tight hold was extremely comforting.

"But actually… do I have to waste such a gift? Why Isabella, an idea has just struck me!"

Alice gasped behind us, her shoulders shaking in what I thought to be fear, but it might also have been relief. Quickly I pulled my shield around Edward. I didn't want him burdened with the knowledge of what was to come before it happened, that may get him in to trouble.

I was immediately drowned in his begging thoughts.

Please, not Bella, please. I cant live without her. How am I going to live without her? I will kill myself; stand in the way if he tries to touch her. I will not live without her again.

Edward…

His manic thoughts stopped for a second as he realised that he was no longer alone in his thoughts.

I would gladly do it, Bella. I can't survive without you.

I know, E. I know. I would do the same for you. I love you. So much. I love you.

I love you too Bella. This isn't the end for us, I know it.

"Isabella, you will stay here, with the Volturi, as one of the guard for the next 5 years. You do not have the option to decline this offer."

A series of emotions rushed through me. I was shocked. So shocked. I had fully expected Aro to kill me. I had killed his precious Jane; I expected the punishment to be … well death. Relief coursed through me. There was a future for me. I would get to be free with my family. Then dread. 5 years. That was a long time. I would be forced to do terrible things. But at least I would have a future.

I awoke from my emotional haze and became aware of the scene surrounding me. Alec was shouting at Aro, and it took me a second to become fully aware of what he was shouting.

"How could you? She killed Jane! She killed my sister! How can you just let her walk away! It is an honour to serve in this guard, and now you are giving it out as punishment? She is not worthy of wearing the red cape! Please, my lord, give me the pleasure of destroying her as she destroyed my Jane!"

Aro raised a calming hand, a gesture that even Alec was not brave enough to go against. He fell silent.

"I will serve also." I whipped round to face Edward, his eyes full of relief.

Edward, you cant, you should stay with the family. You can visit me…

"That will not be necessary, Edward. I no longer have a need for your talents."

"What? I am a mind reader, you have no other who can do what I do!" the outrage in Edwards voice was clear. My heart broke hearing him desperately argue to stay with me.

"Do you really think that this is about your talents? Have you not realised that this is a punishment, not a pardon. Isabella will suffer for her crimes, you mark my words. Her separation from you will be only the beginning."

No…no Bella…I cant be without you for a whole 5 years!

Quickly I dropped the shield that surrounded him. Dread was once again filling my thoughts, and I needed to be strong. Could I survive without him? No was the simple answer.

"Now, let me clarify this punishment, Isabella. You will not have any physical contact with any of your 'family' for the length of your servitude. I will allow you one phone call a year, which I shall listen in on. No visitors, no letters, nothing apart from that one phone call."

"Aro… that is just cruel…" Carlisle's voice was soft and broken. The rest of the family were utterly silent.

"As I said, old friend, this is a punishment, not a holiday. Isabella, you will wear the red cloak of the Volturi, and help with missions over Europe. You will not go to the states, and Cullens, you will not leave the states. You will remain separated by the ocean. Isabella, you will follow orders. If I order you to fight someone, then you will. If I order you to kill someone, then you will. The punishment for disobeying orders is death."

Edwards grip on me tightened further, and I allowed myself the tiny pleasure of sinking in to him. I would become strong later, for now I needed his comfort.

"Also, you will drink human blood."

A mighty growl erupted from Emmet, Jasper and Edward. The Volturi guards who had been milling around the edge of the room silently suddenly fell into fighting stances, growling in reply.

I felt sick. I had never touched human blood in my vampiric life. I couldn't now. I wouldn't.

"This is not an option Isabella. Your eyes will match your cloak, a mark of the Volturi."

The growling from the boys became louder, but was hushed by Carlisle's hand appearing on Edwards shoulder. The Volturi guard relaxed slightly, but remained tense.

"Surely that should be up to Bella, Aro. It is her choice what she eats."

"No animal blood will be delivered to this castle. She either drinks like us, or dies."

Carlisle turned to face me, taking my hands out of Edwards grasp and in to his own.

"You need to survive, Bella, for all of our sakes. If that means betraying my beliefs, then you must do so, we will think no less of you. You can change your diet back once you return, we will help you. But for now, you must survive. Just think of the future."

I nodded slowly, looking into my father's eyes. They were sad, but there was still hope. As long as there was hope, I would survive.

"Say your goodbyes, Isabella."

Slowly, I pulled out of Edwards embrace, and turned to face my family. Pulling my hands away from Carlisle I walked up to the first couple in the small circle, Emmett and Rose.

"Em…Rosie…"

"Oh Bella." I was quickly pulled in to a hug by Rose, which Emmett quickly joined in with. Pulling away, I smiled tightly.

"I will see you soon. Look after Emmett, Rose. He has to keep smiling, otherwise I fear you may all go mad." Emmett laughed, although it wasn't the booming laugh I was used to.

"I'm gonna miss you Dizzy. Look after yourself, kick some vampire butt."

I laughed slightly.

"I'll try, Em. I love you both."

With one last hug, I moved on to Alice and Jasper.

"Ali…"

"Oh, come here you." I was quickly pulled in to the strongest pixie hug I had ever experienced. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Bella."

I sniffed slightly. Alice was my best friend, and I was going to miss her almost as much as I was going to miss Edward.

"I'll be back soon. Besides, you can keep an eye on me."

"Of course. And when you come back, we are going to have the worlds longest shopping trip, and a spa day, and everything. It will be like you had never left."

"Yeah…you get planning that Alice. You can tell me all about it when I get my phone call."

She smiled slightly, and pulled me in to another hug, so tight that I felt like my arms were going to fall off.

"Its only 5 years Bella. It might seem like forever, but time travels quickly when you have eternity."

I nodded, turning to Jasper. Hugging him tightly, I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

"They are going to need you. Look after Edward and Alice for me, please. Don't let Alice blame herself."

"I will try. I love you, Dizzy."

"I love you too, Jazz."

Esme was sobbing tearlessly when I reached her. She gently placed her hands on my shoulders, looking deeply in to my eyes.

"Don't let them break you Bella. You are a wonderful person, and you have completed our family. Come back to us Bella."

"I will, Mom. I will."

She smiled tightly, pulling me into a hug.

"Look after Edward for me. Don't let him do anything stupid. He needs his Mom."

"Of course, my child. I will make sure he is ready for you when you return."

"I love you, Mom. Thank you."

Carlisle came up behind Esme, and pulled us both in to a hug.

"We will wait for you, Bella. 5 years will fly by, and we will be waiting for you with open arms."

"I love you both, Thank you for everything."

Now came the hardest goodbye. Looking at Edward, I didn't know what to say. He looked so broken, stood there all alone.

"Bella…"

I ran into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly, burying my head into his neck.

"I don't want to leave you, Edward." My voice shook for the first time as I whispered in his ear.

"I know love, I know. I don't want to leave you here either. But I have to."

I shivered slightly, trying to pull myself closer to him. Breathing in deeply, I memorised his scent.

Gently he lowered me to my feet, keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Bella. I would wait forever for you, 5 years is nothing. When you return, we can start our lives together, build our future."

"Can we go to New Zealand? We never went to New Zealand."

"Of course we can. Explore the mountains; go skiing, snowboarding, we can even try skydiving. Anything you want, Bella. Anything."

He picked up my hand and kissed my wedding ring, and my engagement ring, whispering his love in my ear.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my Edward."

"Take off the ring."

We both looked up, shock on our faces. Aro was watching up intently, gazing at my hand.

"Take off the rings. Marriage is a human ceremony, and you are not human. Take off the rings."

My heart broke. I didn't want to take it off. The ring hadn't left my hand since we had married over 10 years ago; it was a sign of our love for each other. I looked up at Edward, the concern clear on my face.

"Its ok love, I will keep it safe for you." He kissed my rings again, before slowly slipping them off my finger. Alice quickly darted towards us, and handed Edward the chain that her Cullen Crest usually hang around her neck on. Edward slipped the rings on to the chain, and placed it around his neck. The rings rested against the top of his perfect chest, my engagement ring glimmering topaz in the dull light of the hall.

"Ok then Cullens, time to go. See you in 5 years." The cheerfulness in Aro's voice made my blood run cold. The goodbye was even accompanied by a little wave.

I buried my face once more in Edwards's neck, taking in another deep breath. I heard Edward doing the same, his breath shaky.

The rest of the family quickly joined us; a huge group hug making us all laugh slightly. When they all pulled away, Edward did also, pulling off his shirt. I was barely given time to marvel at his perfect chest before he pulled me in to a passionate, heart stopping kiss. His lips moved frantically against my own, his teeth nipping oh so gently at my bottom lip. His tongue darted out to meet my own, and my knees gave way. Falling in to him, my hands connected with his chest, sending electricity down my spine, and breaking my heart just a little bit more. How long would it be before I felt like this again?

Our kissing slowed, but our lips were loath to leave each other's. I clung on to him, continuing our connection with slow pecks and gentle caresses.

Eventually, he pulled away completely.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. So, so much."

"I love you too, my Edward. I will see you soon. I love you."

"You must leave now with your family, Carlisle." Aro's voice almost appeared to have some compassion in it, but when I looked back at him the gleeful smile was still in place.

With one last kiss, Edward pulled away from me, his hand leaving my own. I took a step back, looking at my whole family who meant so much to me. My mother, my father, my brothers and sisters, my best friend, and my lover. My whole world stood in front of me, and Aro was ripping them away from me.

"We will see you soon Bella. We love you." Carlisle started to walk backwards towards the door, and the rest of the family followed.

"I love you." Edwards voice was tiny, and I forced myself not to look at him. It sounded cold and heartless, but I couldn't look at him as he walked away from me.

"I love you all. Goodbye."

They finally passed through the doors, and I could feel Edwards' eyes on me until the last second, when the doors closed on them. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, before turning to face Aro. Turning to face my life for the next 5 years.


	24. New friends and Longing

**T-T-T-T-T-T-TIME JUMP! **

**12 Months later. **

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed, staring at the far wall. We had just arrived back in Volterra, after running all the way from Barcelona. A group of young vampires had run out of control, and we had … disposed of them.

I allowed my mind to slip back over the last year, something that I rarely allowed it to do. I missed Edward and my family desperately, but I tried not to dwell on it too much. The past year had been tough, but it was one of five out of the way.

There hadn't been a day gone by when I hadn't thought of Edward. Every time I closed my eyes he was in my mind, and never more than he was in these quiet times.

A knock on my door drew my attention away from the wall.

"Enter."

A small face peeped around the corner, with a willing smile on it. Smiling at her cheery expression, I beckoned my one friend in Volterra in to the small room.

Allegra was a lithe young girl, her honey blonde hair trailing to her waist in perfect waves. Although she, like me, was here on not exactly her own terms, she made the best of every day, for she knew better than anyone that every day could be her last.

I remembered the day that Allegra had been bought in to the Volturi.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since I had joined the Volturi, and my heart was in tatters. I missed my family, and especially Edward every second. I was losing energy quickly, as I had yet to drink human blood. Every time Aro offered it to me I would refuse, claiming that I did not yet need to feed, but I was starting to really feel it.

I was stood in the corner of the main hall as Aro dealt with a group of vampires. I watched the other guard members closely, trying to fit in as quickly as possible. I figured that if I integrated myself quickly, I would be mostly left alone.

_The group in front of us were shaking in their boots. All of them were newborns, which had overstepped their mark. Their creator had abandoned them in Venice, and panic had ensued. In a sick way it reminded me of Victoria and Riley in Seattle many years ago. The Volturi had not been lenient then, and I was sure they wouldn't be lenient now. _

_The group consisted of 5 vampires, 3 males and 2 females. I had heard that the only reason they had been bought back and not killed on the spot was because some of them were potentially talented. _

"_Isabella, come here." _

_Dutifully I stepped up to Aro, bowing my head so that he would not look into my eyes and see my hunger. I never went against Aro's orders, I had learnt from that mistake within the first week of being here._

"_Put your shield around each of them in turn. I want to know about any powers." _

_I knew that Aro could do the same job himself, but he was also trying to test my own power. _

_I stepped forward and closed my eyes, carefully enclosing each male in turn in my shield. All of their thoughts were full of fear, but they had no powers. They were just regular newborns. Moving on, I pulled my shield around the smallest of the females, who only looked to be about 12. Her crimson eyes were wide and scared, standing out vividly against her pale skin and honey blonde hair. _

_Her thoughts, however, were a lot bolder._

**I wonder what he means by a shield… maybe I could influence her in to saying I don't have one…wait…what is she? Her eyes are so black, no red…I cant find her, just a blank where she should be. **

**I am a vampire like you, and I can hear your thoughts. My power is a shield against you, you wont be able to use your powers against me. What is your name?**

**You're in my head…I can hear you.**

_**Yes. My name is Bella. What is yours?**_

_I knew that due to her power of what appeared to be influence, Aro would keep her. Maybe I could make a friend here after all._

**Allegra.**

**Ok, what is your power? I know you have one, but I don't know what it does. Tell me, please, your power could save you from death. **

**I can influence people…make them do what I want, put ideas in their heads. What do you mean, save my life? The others have no talents, will he kill them?**

_**Probably. Are there any you want to save?**_

**They are nothing to me. **

_Sensing her animosity I nodded slightly, and pulled my shield away from her. Offering her a small smile, I turned to Aro._

_"The blonde girl, Allegra, is the only one talented. She can influence people, and put ideas into peoples mind. The others are powerless."_

_I bowed my head as Aro placed a kiss on my forehead, a habit of his that made my skin crawl. But I didn't protest, and so merely stepped back._

_"Allegra, will you join my guard? I could use your power."_

_Allegra looked at me for advice, her eyes showing confusion. I nodded at her reassuringly, offering her a small smile. She turned back to Aro, and nodded._

_"Good. Isabella, take her to your room and I will bring clothes and a meal for the both of you." He gave me a pointed look, and I shuddered slightly. I could not put of drinking human blood any longer. Allegra walked towards me "As for the rest of you, your crimes have been terrible. You almost exposed us. Kill them."_

_There was a frenzy of movement as the rest of the guard moved with lightning speed, ripping the heads off of the four remaining vampires. Allegra merely watched, not showing any remorse for her companions demise._

_"Come on, lets get out of here."_

"Earth to Bella? Anyone there?"

I shook my head slightly and looked at Allegra, who was still stood in my doorway.

"Sorry, Leggs. Lost in a world of my own. What's up?"

She ran in to my room, and bounced on my bed. She reminded me a lot of Alice, she was always so excitable, but she had a much darker side. It was almost as if she had replaced Jane as Aro's pet, only she was much less obedient.

"You will never guess what I just heard! Go on, go on, guess!"

I merely shook my head at her, knowing that I even guessed once, she would keep making me guess until I got the right answer.

"Oh, your such a spoil sport Bella! I was walking through the hall when I heard Aro talking to Caius! You're getting your phone call today!"

I merely stared at her. I couldn't believe it… I would get to speak to Edward today!

"Are you sure?" my voice sounded small and distant.

"I heard Caius telling Aro that he should give you longer than the 15 minutes he promised! Something about relief for good behaviour in Barcelona! This is brilliant Bella! You get to speak to Edward!"

Just as I was about to respond, another voice came from the doorway.

"I see Allegra has already informed you of your treat today. Aro has agreed to give you an hour, without supervision." I looked up at Caius, grateful that at least one of the Volturi masters seemed to be on my side. His face, however, was not kind as I had expected. His eyes remained cold as he passed me a state of the art iphone, ready to have the number typed in.

"Allegra, come with me, Aro has a job for you, and I'm sure Isabella would like her privacy."

Leggs shot me an excited look before skipping out the room.

"I will be back for the phone when your time is up."

I was left in the room alone with the iphone. I took a deep breath, before I typed in the familiar numbers of Edwards Cell.

"Your call could not be connected at this time. The number you are trying to reach is no longer valid."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at it. Why was Edwards phone off, it was never off! I looked at the time on the phone, it was 9.35am. It would be nighttime in the States, and so there would be no reason for his phone to be unavailable. I tried dialling again.

"Your call could not be connected at this time. The number you are trying to reach is no longer valid."

I took another deep breath and racked my brains. Why would Edward change his phone number? He loved his phone number; it contained the date of our wedding. He had had the same number for the last decade. Why would he change it now?

Not wanting to waste any time, I quickly dialled Alice's number, praying that she would pick up.

Ring ring, ring

"Hello?" Alice wasn't used to getting phone calls when she didn't know who they were from.

"Ali… god its so good to hear your voice."

"Bella? BELLA! Oh my god, its so good to hear from you! How are you? Is everything ok? We all miss you so much; this year has been so long! I miss you! Are they treating you ok? I can't believe they have done this to us, it's a completely cruel punishment, keeping us apart!"

I laughed, trying to stop the sobs of happiness taking over me. It was so good to hear Alice just being Alice.

"I'm ok Ali, its hardly fun here, but I'm managing. I miss you all so much…"

"Of course! You would have tried to call Edward, but he has a new number! I will send Jasper out to get him for you."

"Where is he? What happened to his phone?"

"Oh, there was an incident, and he ended up smashing it…"

"An incident? What do you mean Alice, did something happen?" I could hear my voice becoming slightly hysterical. I needed to speak to Edward.

"Calm down sweetheart. He will be here in a minute, he's just out hunting. Some girl got hold of his number somehow and sent it some repulsive texts. Edward got angry, and threw the phone against a brick wall. None of it survived."

I almost laughed at the thought of Edward smashing his phone. I missed him so much.

"How long until he gets back? I only have an hour…"

"Its ok, Bella, he wont have gone far. He never does now, just in case."

I nodded, settling down on my bed, pleased that I would hear his voice soon.

"Where are you now? You must have moved since I was with you."

"Yeah we moved about 6 months ago, we are in a small town near Portland now. The house feels empty without you here with us." Suddenly I heard a door slamming in the background on Alice's end.

"ALICE!"

My still heart shivered in excitement. Edward.

"I love you Bella. Stay strong."

"Bye Alice."

"Bella…"

I couldn't contain the sobbing at hearing his voice. He sounded exactly the same as he had a year ago.

"Edward… Edward…"

"Shh love its ok, I'm here. I'm here."

"I've missed you so much, Edward. So much."

"I've missed you too, love. There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you. But let us not dwell on our sorrow, we don't have long I'm sure."

"About 45 minutes."

"Ok love. How are you? Are you doing ok?"

I sighed, calming as I let his voice wash over me.

"Yeah I'm doing alright. I've made a friend here, her name is Allegra. When I leave, I want to take her with me. She's so wonderful Edward, and she has been so hurt before. She wants to start the vegetarian diet, but Aro won't let her. She's so like Alice. She was only 12 years old when she was changed, and she's only a few years old, but she is so wise and bubbly."

"I'm glad you have someone there, love. She sounds wonderful, the family would be glad to have her."

"How are you finding Portland?"

"Lonely. It would be better if you were here, there is nothing to do."

"Aren't you at school?"

"Not this year. I couldn't face it." His voice sounded so lost and lonely, I just wanted to jump on to the next plane and comfort him. I loved to hear his voice, but hearing it and knowing that it would be another year before I would hear it again made the longing for him to be near me again even worse.

How would I survive another 4 years in this hell?


	25. What if

**A/N – Emmy has a new laptop :D YAY :D so she will be updating more regular-like, just because it's an excuse to use said new laptop :) This chapter is dedicated to mdk, who left me a wonderful review that really made me smile, and encouraged me to write quickly :)**

**Also, in this chapter there are two French characters. Now you see, I don't speak French, and I didn't want to anger any of you who do by using some dodgy translator on the internet. So – let's just say that Bella has learnt fluent French in her time with Edward, and so can understand what they are saying and/or thinking. Because it is from her point of view, she therefore documents it in English, so all you little lovelies can understand what they are saying :D **

**Next chapter will be looking at Edward, and how he has coped with this long forced serparation. (arn't I just so mean to them? Muhahaha) ****sorry...slight hyper malfunction there. **

**Please Read and Review :) **

**Year 2 **

The second year had dragged on, just like the one before. The pain in my heart increased every day, as Aro forced me to do more and more against my will. My diet of human blood pleased him, as did my blood red eyes, but I was still not as obedient as he would have liked. I had yet to kill another vampire on my own, always having had Allegra there to help me. It wasn't that I wasn't capable, and Aro knew this. It was simply because I didn't want to.

Having Allegra on my side was wonderful, but I knew that Aro had power over her that I couldn't compete with. Allegra may have appeared innocent, and childlike, but she had a lot of hate in her heart that I could not get rid of. Vampires had stolen her from her family, killed them in front of her, and then doomed her to be one of them forever, and she hated them for it. Although she wanted to join the Cullen's, and to try our diet to stop the killing of humans, she enjoyed killing vampires. They had caused her pain, and she wanted to cause them pain in return.

We were currently in southern France, following a female vampire who appeared to have told our secret to her human lover. I didn't want to think about the situation too much, as it reminded me too much of Edward and myself. The vampire was facing death, as was the human, unless the human showed potential for a talent. That was unlikely.

Allegra and I were stood next to a tree, watching the human from afar. We could see in to his bedroom, watching as he slept. Sniffing the air, I sensed the vampire coming towards the house. Allegra quickly sent her power at the vampire, illuminating the power to notice us from her mind. She would neither see, hear nor smell us until Allegra let her.

She came in to view instantly, her black hair and red eyes shimmering in the moonlight. She looked around, ignoring us completely, before she slipped in through a ground floor window, and made her way up the stairs to the man's bedroom. The vampire appeared to be around 25 in human years, and the boy was a lot younger, maybe 15 or 16. I suddenly felt very sorry for him. He couldn't possibly know the fate which was coming to him.

"Raoul, are you awake?" The vampire's voice was quiet, but we could hear every word

"Celine?"

"Yes my love, I'm here. Sleep." The boy, Raoul merely turned around and faced the other way, not even looking at the woman, Celine.

"Have you hunted?" I looked at Leggs, and nodded. This almost confirmed it, he knew.

"Yes, I found someone not far from here. No one you know."

"Good."

"Go to sleep, my love. I will watch over you."

Raoul must have known about Celine's secret, unless he was alluding to something else. We stepped away from the house, running back to the rest of the guard who were in a house about 10 miles away. It only took about 2 minutes, and it was a perfect spot to watch the couple from afar. We couldn't always rely on leggs' power to keep us hidden.

As we ran I thought about what awaited the pair. From the distance we had observed them from; the human boy was nothing special. Apart from the fact that she had been able to resist his blood, the vampire was nothing great either.

I didn't want to think about what could have happened to Edward if I hadn't been talented. He would have been destroyed, along with the rest of the Cullen's for telling me the secret. But it didn't seem like the boy was as in love as the female. Only she had shown signs of endearment towards the boy, and they had not been returned. It was heartbreaking to watch him turn away from her, when she was risking both of their lives for them to be together.

We arrived back at the guard's house within another minute. Caius was waiting for us at the door, having heard us coming.

"He knows, Caius."

He nodded, understanding that we now had to take action.

"Is she there now?"

I nodded, knowing that I was dooming them to death. We would leave immediately.

The run back to the house was silent. Allegra took down the shroud that surrounded us, as I put my shield around the vampire. I wanted to be sure that if she did have any powers, I would know about it, and I would protect the rest of the guard from them. That was my job.

She heard us coming from almost 5 miles away. Her thoughts immediately went in to overdrive, trying to plan a way to escape.

Unfortunately, there were not any. There was no way they could escape without us catching them.

We stopped outside the window, and called up to them, knowing that there was no one else home.

"Celine, there is no way out of this. Bring the boy down and we will do this as peacefully as we can."

Allegra was the voice of the call, as always, because she sounded the least menacing. If we scared them now, then we would never get the information we needed, namely, if anyone else knew.

"Please don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

"Just come down, Celine. Bring Raoul, we know he is awake."

Even though she knew he didn't return her feelings, Celine's thoughts were still completely based around Raoul's safety.

"Promise you won't hurt him. He is an innocent."

I looked to Caius. He was still looking at the window. I was instantly reminded that the Volturi did not show mercy. Not for anyone's begging.

"Just bring him down Celine."

I watched as the boy walked up behind her in the window. He looked scared when faced with a group of vampires, but his thoughts were only on his own safety, none on Celine's.

I watched as Celine turned to him, and kissed him lightly on the forehead, before picking him up and jumping out the window, landing neatly in front of us.

Immediately we jumped in to action. Allegra and I moved forward and took Raoul from Celine's arms, holding him in our grip. Alec and Felix pushed Celine to the ground as Caius watched on.

"Please... don't hurt him."

"You took that option away from us when you shared the secret. How much does he know? We will know if you are lying." Caius' voice was cold and hard as he looked down on her, fully in Volturi mode.

"He knows everything. I couldn't not tell him. I love him. Please, spare him."

"The Volturi do not give second chances, Celine. Have you told anyone else about our secret?"

"No... Please..."

"You will be punished for your crimes. Our existence must be kept a secret. You cannot share it humans. It dooms not only you, but the human as well."

"What? You can't hurt me... I haven't done anything. I never asked for this, she was the one who told me! Kill her! I don't deserve to die!" Raoul was struggling in my arms, and I quickly tightened my grip. He was incredibly disagreeable. I felt so sorry for Celine, as her love was not returned at all.

"Isabella, kill him."

I stared at Caius. He knew that this case was especially hard for me, and he wanted me to kill this human. It was different when I was feeding, it was necessary.

I could feel Alec's eyes on me, daring me to disobey.

"No please... have mercy. He's only a child."

"Isabella...I will not tell you again."

I closed my eyes, and tried to cut out Celine's pleas.

"Isabella..."

I grabbed his neck, and ripped as quickly as I could. Celine screamed in the background, as the scent of blood overtook my senses.

Celine's cried were cut short as her own head was also ripped from her body. I sat stunned, as Alec descended on Raoul's body and sucked the blood.

Caius turned to me.

"Congratulations Isabella. Next time, you will take on a vampire. When we get back to Italy, you may have your phone call to the Cullen's."

I was too disturbed to be excited about talking to Edward. It was the first time that I had killed on a direct order from the Volturi. To me, it felt like the beginning of the end.

We landed in Italy only a few hours later, and I quickly made my way to my room where I knew the iphone would be waiting for me. I didn't even talk to Leggs before I left.

I settled on to my bed and dialled Edwards's new number that I had memorised during our last conversation. He picked up after only 1 ring.

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me."

"It's so good to hear your voice. Are you ok?"

I merely sat in silence, listening to his breathing on the other end of the line. It was incredibly soothing.

"Bella? Sweetheart, please, answer me."

"I'm sorry E. It has been a hard day. I miss you so much."

"I know baby, I miss you too, but we are nearly half way through. Please, tell me about your day. What happened?"

I sighed; rubbing the bridge of my nose in a way that I knew was a gesture I had picked up from Edward.

"I witnessed what would have happened to us if I hadn't shown potential. Only the human only begged for his own life. They both died because she was so in love she couldn't hide it, even if it wasn't returned."

"Oh Bella. I love you so much sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to see that. I have always been so thankful that you had the space in your heart to let me in, I don't know what I would have done it you hadn't."

"I didn't watch it. I did it. I killed him, as they both begged for his life. He was only 15."

There was silence on the other end, but I didn't let myself regret telling him. If anyone could make me feel better, it would be Edward.

"Sweetheart...it wasn't your fault. You have to follow orders, love. Otherwise I might lose you forever, and I can't even think about living without you. The next 3 years will be hard enough, please don't make it forever. You have to follow orders."

"I know... I just hate that they can make me do these things. I don't want to kill people. Caius said that next time it will be a vampire I have to kill. How am I meant to do that?"

"Have faith in yourself, Bella. You are stronger than you think. If anyone can do this, you can."

"Will you... will you still love me...when I come back a murderer." I couldn't stop the question from escaping, as it was one that had been playing on my mind for a long time. How could Edward love me, his sweet innocent Bella, when I was a blood sucking murderer? I was no longer the Bella that Edward had fallen in love with. Would I be too far changed in 3 years time?

"Bella... how could you say that? I have taken human lives, and vampire lives, and you know that. Our whole family has killed another at some point in their existence. Do you love them any less for it? I love you with my whole heart, and nothing can change that. Ever. I cannot wait for the day when you are safe in my arms once more, wearing my ring on your finger, and back with our loving family."

I took in a deep breath, happy to hear Edward say what I already knew in my heart. Nothing would change his love for me, or mine for him.

"I love you so much, Edward. I don't know how I will live for another 3 years without you. I need you."

"We will survive the next 3 years, because we have to. Just think of our future Bella, how much time we will have. We just have to survive this pain first, and then we can be together. I love you Bella. So so so much, and nothing will ever change that."

I closed my eyes and let his words wash over me. We would be ok, we just had to have faith in each other, and get on with our lives, even if they were separate for now.


	26. Black

**A/N - i know i know i know, its really short, but i came up with a bit of a block on how Edward would react. however, we go back to Bella next chapter, and boy do i have some fun planned for her :P Please read and review :) **

**EPOV**

"Edward, for god's sake, go hunting! Your eyes are pitch black. You can't keep on like this for another 3 years."

"I will hunt when I need to hunt." I knew I was being harsh on Alice, as she was only trying to help, but I couldn't face going hunting right now. Thousands of miles away, my reason for existence was in pain, and I had only been able to comfort her from afar. And now I wouldn't speak to her for a whole year.

The phone calls were torture in disguise. Even though it was wonderful to hear Bella's voice, and to talk to her about everything and anything, each time ripped the gaping hole in my chest wider open.

"Edward... I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through... If ever I had to be apart from Jazz, I don't know what I would do, but seeing you like this...its causing all of us pain. We all miss Bella, she belongs with us, but it's only another 3 years. You can't let yourself slip back in to the shell of the man you were before you met her. Bella wouldn't want that."

I sat in silence, watching Alice staring at me. There was real concern on her face, and real sorrow. None of the family had been the same since Bella was ripped away from us. There hadn't been as much joy or jokes. We were just getting on with our lives the best way we knew how.

In the beginning I had simply not talked to anyone, preferring to wallow in my own grief. Alice had quickly pulled me out of that, when I had gone 4 months without feeding and was wasting away. We had agreed that Bella wouldn't be informed of my stupidity, as long as I never went that long again without hunting.

They had even persuaded me to enrol in a new high school, about 5 months after the Volturi had taken Bella, and I had agreed. Maybe the monotony of human life would help to keep my mind off Bella.

It was 2 weeks into the term, however, that some random teenage girl by the name of Lilly found out my phone number. I had no idea how she had managed it, but then again I wasn't as alert as I usually was. Within a week I had received 2 pictures of her naked, and I was angry to say the least. So angry, in fact, that I had been forced to see a body that wasn't my Bella's, that I threw the phone with all my strength against my bedroom wall. Let us just say that neither the phone, nor the wall, survived.

That was the end of my attempt at high school. Carlisle faked a letter from Yale, claiming that I had been offered an accelerated scholarship to study at the college. The high school of course immediately sent me off, so proud to have one of their students going to Yale, and they never contacted me again. So instead of being at school, I sat at home and played my piano, helping Esme and just generally moping around. It wasn't much of a life, but it was enough to keep me vaguely sane.

It had been a year and a half since I had dropped out of school, and Carlisle was still trying to persuade me to join him at the local hospital. I tried to explain to him that it would look to weird, the boy who was transferred to Yale only a year ago, suddenly turning up as a doctor, but he insisted that we could pass it off as a work experience placement.

But I didn't want to follow Carlisle around all day doing mundane jobs. I wanted Bella.


	27. Impossible

**A/N - could i update any faster? seriously, arnt i awsome :D here comes the drama :D (and dont worry your pretty little heads, Edward and Bella will have a happy (or not so happy...dun dun DUN) reunion soon ) :D Please Read and Review x **

**BPOV**

It had been four years since I had become a Volturi guard. Four long years, and four short phone calls. It had been wonderful, however, when the last phone call just 1 month ago had ended with Edwards wonderful words.

"Just think Bella, next time you call it will be to tell me where to pick you up. Just one more year, my love, and then our future will start."

11 months. That was all there was left. I couldn't believe it.

The last few years had been the worse. After I had taken my first ordered kill of the boy Raoul, Aro had upped the game. Every time there was someone who needed to be killed, Aro assigned me. I was sure that he was trying to give me a taste for it, but I hated every second. For each life that I took, I put a scratch on the wall of my cell I called my room. I had seen it on old prison films, and always thought it stupid, but it was strangely therapeutic. With each scratch, it was like I was passing the deaths off on to the Volturi. It helped me with my guilt.

I was walking one of the lower hallways, lost in my thoughts, when I heard a weird sound from a side passageway. I knew that the passageway led nowhere; it was an old route that had long gone unused. I wasn't even sure why I was down in these passageways, there was nothing down here. I had just needed a walk, and somehow I had ended up down here.

Standing stock still, I pressed myself against the wall, listening intently. I stopped breathing, making myself silent, so as not to alert anyone to my presence.

The noise sounded again. It was like a piercing wail, like a cross between a cat yowling, and a car tire screeching. I tried to work out where it was coming from; it appeared to be behind the solid wall further down the passageway.

Part of me wanted to investigate further, but I also knew that if I was seen to be snooping around my punishment may be extended. All that mattered to me was getting back to Edward, and so I couldn't bring myself to dig deeper in to the mystery. I needed Edward, and nothing else mattered.

Slowly, I walked away from the wall, trying to keep my footsteps silent, still holding my breath. I didn't want whoever was behind the wall to hear me leaving.

I had almost made it out of the hallway when I heard the sound of stone moving. I broke in to a sprint, running as far away from the passageway as I could. I heard footsteps running behind me, but they were significantly slower than my own. I made it back to my room within minutes; settling down to make it look like I had been there for a while, book in hand, just in case someone came in. Luckily for me, I hadn't been followed. I breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed back on my chair. What could have been behind that door?

EBEBEBEBEBEB

A few hours later, Caius knocked on my door.

"Isabella, Aro has asked for your presence in the Hall. Be wary of him, Isabella, he appears to be very on edge today."

I nodded, and he exited, closing the door behind him. Over the years I had come to respect Caius. He had never been as cruel as Marcus or Aro, he never made the horrific orders, only followed them. Although to an outsider he appeared to be one of the leaders, he was as much of a pawn as the rest of us for Aro's games.

Making sure I look as innocent as possible, I stepped out of my room and made the journey through the halls to the grand hall. I was sure Aro had been the one chasing me from the lower passageways. I didn't know, however, if he knew it was me he was chasing.

I walked in to the hall, and stood facing the three brothers. Aro was watching me, scrutinising what I was wearing. I was glad that I had changed my clothes from earlier. Alec, Felix and Allegra were stood at the other end of the hall. When I tried to make eye contact with Allegra, she looked away, her eyes stone cold.

I was shocked. Allegra had never shown anything but friendship towards me. Why would she have changed her opinion now? I had not had the time to see her in a few days, as there had been many visitors to the halls seeking guidance that both she and I had had to assist on. I did not think I had done anything to offend her...

Deciding to talk to her once I had deceived Aro, I turned back to my master.

"Isabella, is there anything you wish to tell me about your activities this afternoon?"

I looked him straight in the eyes as I replied, not allowing any doubt to enter my voice.

"No, Aro. I have been in my room, reading a book."

He watched me, calculating. I was careful not to shuffle or fidget, just meeting his gaze face on.

He nodded slightly. Thank god. He believed me. If there had been any doubt in his mind he would have asked for my hand, and then I would not have been able to lie.

"You may go."

I nodded, and bowed my head, before walking over to Allegra.

"Leggs...you ok?"

"I'm fine, Isabella. Go back to your room, Aro and I have important things to discuss."

I looked at her, shocked. She had never called me Isabella. Ever. It had always been Bella. And she never voluntarily stayed to talk to Aro, she hated him. This was getting weirder by the second.

"Ok... well I will talk to you later then."

"That might not be a good idea. I think I need some space right now." I stared at her. "Goodbye Isabella."

I stepped away from her, and almost ran out the room. Allegra had never acted cold towards me before. I reached my room and sunk on to my bed. I had never felt so alone. I wanted Edward.

Breathing out heavily I repeated my mantra. _Only 11 more months. Only 11 more months. _

A few hours later I was still sat staring at the wall. Why would Allegra suddenly turn off of me? What if she was involved in the weird noises down in the cellars... I certainly hadn't seen her around the last few days... I would have to go back and try and have a closer look. Whatever it was had changed Leggs so she no longer wanted to be around me, and I wanted to know why. She was my only friend here, and she wanted to become part of my family. I had to protect her from whatever it was that was influencing her, and making her eyes so very stone cold.

Slinking out of my room, I looked up and down my corridor. Seeing no one, I walked out, keeping my footsteps light. I didn't want to attract attention to myself. I dashed down the hallways, turning left, left again and then right until I got to the steps that led down in to the lower corridors. I looked around, happy that no one had followed me.

Crouching down I focused my shield, and sent it down the corridor. I sensed no one new coming in to it, and so I knew that no one was down there. I slipped down the stairs, still cautious even though I was sure there was no one down there. Somehow someone was getting behind the walls, and if they could get in, they could get back out. I had to be careful.

I stepped up to the wall where I had heard the sound the night before. It was silent behind it, but that didn't mean that there was no one there.

I pressed on the stones around the area, feeling like someone in an old Scooby doo cartoon, waiting for a secret doorway to open, but nothing happened.

I did, however, see something that I hadn't seen before. In the very corner of the hallway there was a door, completely camouflaged against the dark stone wall. I could only just see the outline of it, and there appeared to be no way to get it open, no door handle or anything.

I pressed against it, and it gave way. It was stiff, but it definitely moved. It opened just enough for me to look inside and see a room, and a horrific sight.

Over the other side of the room, 4 vampires were strung up against the wall, connected via tubing to another vampire who was lying on the floor. Blood or venom appeared to be running through the tubing between them. One of the vampires tied to the wall was Allegra

I took a step forward, hoping to try and help her, and her head snapped up, her eyes connecting with mine. White. Her pupils were a shocking white, almost invisible.

"Bella...Run...run..." her voice was raspy and faint, I could barely hear it. "Before he comes back. Run."

"Who? Who is doing this to you Leggs, please just tell me. I can help you."

"No ... you can't... nothing can be done...run Bella. Run."

I heard footsteps behind me, and quickly turned. The second my weight was off the invisible door, it snapped back in to place, once again blending in with the surrounding walls.

"Who is down here? Speak?" Aro. His voice carried down the passageway, and I knew I had to speak up. Maybe I could pass this off as a mistaken turn.

"It's Isabella, Aro. I'm afraid I have taken a wrong turn and ended up down here by mistake."

He came into view at the bottom of the stairs, his face livid, his eyes wild with a madness that I had not seen before.

"What are you doing down here? What have you seen? Isabella! Answer me!" he was shouting now, and I was sure that anyone in the passageways above us could hear it. I could only hope that someone was walking past above.

"I got lost, Aro. I have never been down here before."

"Why is it that I don't believe you." He took two quick strides towards me, and pressed me up against the wall on the opposite side of the passage to the door. His hand was tightly around my neck, cutting off my air supply. It was not deadly, just uncomfortable.

"I swear Aro...it was a mistake..."

"What did you see? Did you go through the door?" the volume of his voice rose as his grip on me tightened so much so that I could feel his fingers digging in to my flesh. He could have my head off in seconds if he desired, but he wanted to know what I knew first. I decided that he would see the answers in my mind anyway, and if I blocked him he would know I was hiding something. I may as well find out what I can and hope that someone would pass soon.

"Yes I saw your little room with your little experiment. What is going on Aro? What have you done to them?" I thought back to the faces I had seen. I linked them to vampires who had come through our doors within the last few days, those whom had gone free.

"Ahh, I knew it, you have seen my latest creation. A new breed of vampires, with poison running through their veins, forcing them to do my will. They cannot go against me; they have to do my every bidding. The one on the floor, did you see him? I found him months ago; he had the power to force people to move in certain ways. Someone told me long ago that it may be possible to transfer powers to others by sharing venom and blood. This is my great experiment."

"You're sick. Those poor vampires, you are bending them to your will! What will you do if it works? How many will you try and control? You can't do this Aro. People will stop you."

"Who? Who will stop me, Isabella? You? You are under my power as much as those slaves in the room."

"I am not. I have people who will question if I just disappear. The Cullen's will out you."

"The Cullen's? What use are they? Carlisle and his brood are week, just like you once were. But you have tasted the real life now, the one which you were born to lead. Join me, Isabella."

"No! Never!"

"Who is down there?"

If there was a god, he was smiling on me. Caius.

Aro stepped away from me, his hands falling to his side. The madness did not leave his eyes, but he seemed a lot calmer all of a sudden.

"It is just Isabella and I, brother. No need to worry."

So Caius wasn't in on the plan. There was still hope to stop him.

"Caius, I wish to return to my room, will you escort me?" I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice, and I think I succeeded. Caius looked at me strangely as he walked down the steps.

"Of course, Isabella. Aro, there is a small coven in the main hall who wish to have your council. I will take Isabella back to her room, while you attend to them. They are most desperate to speak to you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but was careful to hide it from both of the brothers.

"I would rather Isabella accompanied me. I may have use of her."

"I'm afraid I am a little tired, Aro, and I need to feed." I knew my eyes were pitch black due to my fear, and I hoped this would work to my advantage.

"Yes Isabella, your eyes are particularly dark. I shall escort you to get some blood and some rest, these last few days have been tiring for you."

"Thank you, Caius. Thank you for your time, Aro."

"Isabella..."

"Goodbye, Aro."

I walked away from Aro, and joined Caius on the steps. He gave me an odd look, but I ignored it, and climbed up the steps, wanting to get away from Aro as quickly as possible.

As we walked back to my room, I thought through what I could do next. I couldn't just tell Caius, he was much too close to the centre of it all. I needed someone on the outside. I needed to talk to Edward and Carlisle, but how could I contact them? Even if I managed to get hold of the phone, Aro would recognise the number and know who I had phoned. I needed someone who could contact the Cullen's, who I could trust with this information.

Jake.


	28. Hello, this is Jake, Steph and munchkins

**man am i getting these out, im on fire baby ;) the reason is cause im on summer hols now, and so have alot more spare time :P also, im going on holiday next tuesday, and im kind of hoping to have this story finished by then so i dont have to keep you all waiting :) i think there are about 10 chapters left :) please read and review :) xx**

**BPOV**

Caius escorted me to my room, as promised, and then left me so he could fetch me some blood. I knew I didn't have much time, but I hoped that Aro would be held up with the vampires in the main hall. Many of his audiences took up to an hour.

As soon as Caius left I ran down the hall, thankful for the first time that my room was not only close to Aro's living quarters, but also in a nearly silent section of the underground catacombs. It would be highly unlikely to come across anyone around here.

I arrived at Aro's door quickly, and leaned against it, making sure that there really was no one in side. Satisfied, I pulled it open and stepped in to his suite.

I had never been in here before, but I allowed myself to marvel at its beauty for only a second before I got down to work. I saw his desk out of the corner of my eye, and ran for it. Luckily for me, the phone was lying face down on one of the corners, as if it were waiting for me. Thanking my lucky stars, I picked it up and exited the room, looking up and down the corridor before sprinting back to my room. I placed the phone under my chair, making sure it was on silent, and waited for Caius to return.

Minutes later he came in carrying a jug of fresh blood. I cringed slightly at the smell, but gulped it down anyway. If I was going to have to defy Aro, I would need all the strength I could get.

"Thank you, Caius."

He looked at me sceptically, before taking back the now empty jug.

"You seem on edge, Isabella. What was it you and Aro were talking about? He seemed loath to leave your side. If there is something going on between the two of you, then I will not judge you. We can make it so your Cullens never find out."

"Aro and I? Romantically linked? I do not think so, Caius. What you saw was merely a result of my bad sense of direction. I got lost, and Aro was informing me of where I was. I love my husband, Caius. I would never seek romance from another source."

"Of course, I am sorry for assuming. I will leave you to your rest." He gave me one last sceptical look before he left. Caius was a man not easily fooled. He knew something was going on, just not what. I wished that I could have confided in him, and I would soon, but first I needed to make sure that someone outside the Volturi knew what was going on, so that there may be some resistance.

Once the sound of Caius' footprints faded away, I pulled out the phone from under the chair, and called a number that I hadn't used in a long time.

_Ring ring ... ring ring... ring ring... ring ring...ring ring...hello you have reached Jake, Steph and the munchkins we call children. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as. Bye. _

"Jake it's me... Bella. If you are there please, just pick..."

"Bella? Bella Swan? Or should I say Cullen?" I almost laughed at how youthful Jake still sounded. He would be approaching 30 by now, but he stilled sounded like a happy go lucky 17 year old.

"Yeah Jake it's me, but I don't have time right now for chit chat. I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully. Do you have a pen and paper nearby?"

"Yeah I do bells, let me just find I pen that works. What's going on?" I could hear him shuffling around on the other end of the line.

"I don't have time to explain everything Jake; you are just going to have to trust me. I need you to get hold of the Cullens for me. I'm not with them right now, and the Volturi cannot know that I have contacted them, hence why I need you to do it for me. Do you still have Carlisle's number?"

"Yeah I do, as long as he hasn't changed it..."

"No he hasn't. Ok so I need you to phone Carlisle, and tell him exactly what I am about to say? Ok? You ready to write it down?"

"Yeah... but why aren't you with them? What do the Volturi have to do with all of this?"

"Jake! Carlisle can explain everything to you, because I really do not have time for this, I have 15 more minutes' tops. OK so just write this down. Aro is planning something, taking powers and re-wiring them in to other vampires, forcing them to do his will. The vampire Aro is channelling from had a power that forced people to do his will. They become like slaves, and have to obey Aro. He knows that I know about it, so I might not have much time. I need help. Tell them that I don't think Caius is in on it, but that he is the only one in Volterra that we can trust. That should be as much as Carlisle needs to know, I don't have time to explain more, I have to get this phone back before Aro notices it's gone. Got it?"

"Bella... this sounds dangerous. The wolves can help."

"Jake, I can't ask that of you. I thought you had stopped phasing? I can't ask you to go through that again."

"You are my best friend Bells. We just need to be in the presence of vamps for a while, and the phasing will start. If I can help, I will. I will talk to Carlisle about it. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Destroy the phone you are on now, and never call this number back. I can't let Aro find you, and he could find you if he got hold of your number. Just change it, don't let him get you Jake. I have to go."

"Of course, Bells. Be careful, I hate to think what would happen to the Cullens if they lost you. Edward wouldn't be able to cope."

It had surprised me in the last few months of me being in forks that Jake and Edward had become close friends, they had even remained in contact throughout our travels.

"Tell him I love him, Jake. And that I'm sorry. I tried to stay out of trouble, really I did."

"I believe you, Bells. Stay hidden, and stay safe. Love you, Bells."

"Love you too."

I hung up, before we could get any further in to the conversation. I just hoped that Jake would stay safe. He was still special to me, even though we hardly talked anymore.

I sat on my chair, staring at the wall for a few seconds. Edward would know soon that I was in trouble, and nothing would stop him from coming for me. I just hoped that this could be resolved without any of us losing someone we loved.

**EPOV**

High school was unbelievable. No matter how many times you shouted at the girls to stay off your back, they just wouldn't. Alice had finally persuaded me to return to the world of the living this semester, and I was already regretting it. When I had spoken to Bella about it during her last phone call, she had been all for me returning to school and keeping myself busy.

I figured that she would regret that decision once she heard what I had gone through. High school girls never changed.

They were, however, slightly less forward than usual, since I had taken back my title of broodiest teenager in the United States. I never spoke to anyone outside of my family, even the girls who approached me had to be simply pushed away or told to go away by Alice. Even the teachers struggled to get an answer out of me. I missed Bella too much to enjoy this high school experience.

I couldn't wait for Bella to join me here next year, then I would show the members of this dull little community how in love I really was. They would see a whole new side of me, in just 11 months time. I could hardly stop myself from skipping every time I thought about Bella returning to me.

It had been too long since I had seen her perfect face, or held her in my arms. I missed her so much it hurt, and it was really starting to affect me. Even Alice was becoming sick of me, now constantly trying to take my mind off Bella, where she had once held me as we talked about her long in to the night. Everyone was looking forward to her return.

I was just another ordinary day in high school as far as I was concerned. I had already sat through double math and Spanish, and I only had lunch and then one more lesson before I could go home to my bed and my piano.

I was just walking down the corridor when I heard Alice coming up behind me. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes bright. I didn't want to know what her and jasper had been up to in the toilet, janitors closet, empty classroom or all of the above.

"Edward, will you stop practically running down the corridor. I need to tell you something."

I turned to face her, motioning with her hand for her to continue. She sighed and pulled me in to a nearby classroom which had no one in it.

"Really Alice, if you want more of this, go find jasper, I don't like you in that way."

"No need to get snarky with me, mister. We need to get home; I had a vision of Carlisle receiving a phone call. He calls for you half way through, he looked pretty troubled."

I immediately dropped my attitude and turned to face her fully.

"Did you catch any of what was said? Was it Bella? Did it have something to do with her? What if she's in trouble?"

"Calm down, Edward. I couldn't hear any of it, I think it may have been one of the pack. Otherwise I would have been able to hear what they were saying. He receives the call in 10 minutes, so you are going to have to drive fast."

We dashed out of the classroom and towards the parking lot, where Rose, Emmett and Jasper were waiting. We each hopped in to a car, Rose and Em into her red convertible, Jasper and Alice in to her brand new porche 911, and me in to my new model Volvo. Ok, so our cars were getting predictable, but we knew what we liked.

I presumed that Alice had fabricated some story as to why we were all leaving, as no one tried to stop us as we peeled out of the parking lot.

I was the first at the house, and just walked through the door as a phone rang somewhere in the house. Carlisle's phone.

I arrived at his office door just as he picked it up.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking."

I was so glad at that moment that I had vampire hearing to hear the other end of the conversation.

"Hi Dr Cullen, its Jake Black here."

"Jacob. It's wonderful to hear from you, how are the pack? I do hope this is just a social call."

"I'm afraid it's not Doc. The pack are doing well, but it seems one of yours isn't. I'm calling to pass on a message from Bella." I took another step in to the office, standing close to Carlisle so I could hear every detail. If Bella had had to contact Jacob, something must be wrong. "I got a call from her about 10 minutes ago, with a message to pass on to you. She said she couldn't call you herself because then Aro would know she had stolen the phone. She figured they wouldn't recognise my number."

"I understand. I'm going to put you on speaker so that the rest of the family can hear, is that ok? I looked around to see that everyone else had gathered in the small study.

"Of course. It would be easier that way. Can everyone hear me?" a series of yes' chimed. "Ok here goes. I'm reading off a piece of paper exactly what Bella said. Aro is planning something, taking powers and re-wiring them in to other vampires, forcing them to do his will. The vampire Aro is channelling from had a power that forced people to do his will. They become like slaves, and have to obey Aro. He knows that Bella knows about it, so she might not have much time. She needs help. She told me to tell you that she doesn't think Caius is in on it, but that he is the only one in Volterra that we can trust. She said that was all she could tell us at the moment, she didn't have much time. I think she had to return the phone before anyone noticed it was missing."

I stood stock still. Bella was in danger. And not just normal Bella danger, this was serious. If Aro had found a way to control vampires... and not just influence them, force them to do things... this was bad.

And Aro knew Bella knew about it. He could kill her in seconds if he wanted to keep her silent.

"And she definitely didn't say anything else?" Esme sounded worried, really worried. I looked around the faces of my family, and they were all turned to the phone or me, fear in their faces. They too knew what this could mean for Bella.

"Edward, she told me to tell you that she loves you, that she loves you all, and that she's sorry. She tried to stay out of trouble. I guess that just never works out for Bella."

I shuddered, thinking back to all the times she had tried to get herself killed in the past. This was definitely the most lethal.

"Carlisle, what do we do?"

"I spoke to the rest of the pack while I was searching for your number, and we have agreed that we will help in any way we can. Bella is like one of us, and you are all our friends. We don't want to see any of you hurt. But first, I have some questions. Why is Bella with the Volturi and not you?"

I barely listened as Carlisle explained the last few years to Jacob. I was trying to figure out a way to help Bella. We had no way of contacting her, and we couldn't just storm in and take on the Volturi, there were too many of them, and we didn't know who among them were in league with Aro. We needed a plan, and it needed to be good.


	29. no

**Ok so the end of this is a bit sadistic. I scare myself when I write sometimes! But I promise, this is the only scary bit :) everything will work out for Bella soon...or will it? Dun dun DDDUUNNN!**

**BPOV**

I knew that I had to go to Caius, but I was unsure of how to approach him. It needed to be when Aro could not interrupt us, so I figured now would be the best time. If it turned out that Caius was in league with Aro, then at least I knew that the Cullens would hear of this soon, and would do whatever they could to stop Aro.

After setting the phone back down where I found it in Aro's study without any trauma, I set off in search of Caius, hoping that I wouldn't run in to anyone else. It appeared luck was still on my side. Just as I was walking down to his corridor, he was walking up to mine.

"Isabella. I was just looking for you. Aro has asked that you join him in the main hall."

"Caius, I can't. I need you to come with me, there is something I have to tell you." he merely nodded, and followed me back to my quarters.

"Is this about what you didn't tell me earlier? You cannot hide anything from me, young one, I am much too old." Caius was beginning to grown on me, acting like a strange uncle, slightly off, but still with your best interests at heart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I had my reasons. It's about what I was doing down in the lower passageways." I continued to tell him the whole story, back from the other day when I had found myself wandering down there. He stared at me intently throughout, his face showing surprise and disbelief. I was now fairly certain that he was not in on the grotesque plan. I quickly came to end of my story, leaving out the phone call to Jake, just in case Caius still turned on me.

"You need to show me this room, Isabella. I do not wish to believe Aro would be capable of such things, but if you show me then I cannot argue."

I nodded and wrapped myself in a cloak. Together we walked out of the room, and down the many passageways which eventually led us to the stairway down. As we were descending, I heard an almighty cry of pain. Looking across at Caius confirmed what I had thought. It had come from down below.

We hurried our pace slightly, and quickly made it down the stairs. I pointed at the invisible doorway, not wanting to go any closer to that horrible room. Caius stepped up and pushed on it, revealing the room behind it.

I heard his sharp intake of breath, but didn't want to look. I couldn't stand to see Allegra, or any other vampire in that state. It was only when Caius started talking that I moved forward.

"Allegra... can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Allegra, I need you to nod, or squeeze my hand if you can hear me." To anyone who had never met Caius before he would have sounded calm, but not to me. This was as panicked as I had ever heard him.

I peered in to the room, watching Caius as he approached Allegra, who was still bound to the wall, tubing running out from her wrists. I couldn't tell whether the fluid was running in, or out of her.

"Maybe if you spoke to her, we would get some response. You two were close friends."

"Are close friends." I moved past Caius, and placed my hand on Allegra's cheek, trying to ignore how blisteringly hot she was. Her eyes shot open, the whites of her eyes instead a shocking crimson to match her pupils.

"Master Aro?" her voice was low and raspy, nothing like her usual chimes.

"No, Leggs, it's me, it's Bella."

She started struggling against her bonds, trying to claw at my face. I immediately removed my hand from her cheek and backed away.

"You are not master Aro. You should not be here. Die."

"Leggs please, it's me. Just focus on my voice, Leggs, it's me, Bella, your best friend." She continued her struggling, looking directly at me but not seeing.

"You are not master Aro. You must die."

I felt Caius' hand on my arm, pulling me further back.

"There is nothing you can do for her now. We have to get out of here, before Aro comes down."

I nodded once, taking one last look at Allegra before I walked out the door. As I closed it, I whispered a promise.

"I will come back for you Leggs. I won't let this be your end."

"Come on, Bella." I looked up at Caius. That was the first time he had called me that. "We need to get you out of here, preferably back to the Cullens. They can protect you. I will fabricate a story; say you were needed by one of the guard groups I have out on a mission somewhere. I'll get you on a plane to somewhere, and arrange with your family for them to meet you there. You can explain all this to them once you are far away from here."

"They already know what is going on. I stole the phone from Aro's study and called a friend, who passed on the message to the Cullens. For all I know, they could be on their way here now. I cannot just leave."

He eyed me critically.

"My my, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Go back to your room and collect anything you wish to take with you. I will phone Carlisle and tell them to meet you in London. I will also arrange someone to pilot the private jet there. Chelsea and Demetri, both of whom I trust completely, are in England already, I can say you are going to meet them. Be up at the bunker in 10 minutes, there will be a plane there waiting for you."

"That still leaves the fact that I do not just want to run away from this. Aro has to be stopped."

"And he will be, have no fear. There are plenty here who are loyal to me. My brother will not get away with this madness. Hopefully I will see you again, once all of this is cleared up."

"Of course. Thank you." I surprised both him and myself when I hugged him tightly, before running to my room.

There wasn't much that I even considered taking with me, but I stashed my Volturi cloak, and picked up a few changes of clothing. Once in London I didn't want to attract attention to myself with the blood red cloak.

Once I was satisfied that I could pass around humans unnoticed, I ran out of my room and up several flights of stairs to the Volturi runway, which was located along the top of one of the largest buildings in Volterra. It was completely crazy, but I supposed the Volturi had needed a quick and easy place to fly from.

There was a jet waiting for me on the runway, its human pilot standing outside it.

"Miss Bella, for London?"

"Yes, thank you."

I made to step in to the plane, when a voice behind me sent shivers down my spine.

"The jet will no longer be necessary, Archibald. Please, take it for a spin to waste any fuel you added for the trip." The pilot looked at me for a second, before obviously deciding that that sounded much more fun. He hopped in to the plane and took off, the wind blowing my hair around my face as I searched for a way to escape the rooftop.

Within seconds of the plane being out of human sight, Aro's hands were around my neck.

"Think you could escape, did you? No way. You are mine, Isabella. Mine."

He pushed me to the ground, and kicked me multiple times. Once he appeared to have worked off his anger, he pulled me to my feet and pushed me down the stairs ahead of him, all the way down to the lower levels.

Somewhere in Volterra, Caius watched as the plane left sight, satisfied that Bella was safe from his maniac brother. Oh how wrong he was.

**EPOV**

We were in the Cullen Jet headed for London, England. Carlisle had received call only hours ago from Caius, saying that he had managed to smuggle Bella out of Volterra, and that she was now on her way to London. I would get to see her, safe and sound, in just a few short hours.

We were all lounging about, trying not to think about what was going on in Volterra. We were all sat in couples, apart from Alice any myself. Jasper was piloting the plane, and I would get to be with my love soon enough. Volterra was not our problem anymore, Bella was out and safe. We had to trust Caius when he said that he could deal with it.

Suddenly, Alice froze, her eyes glazing over as she had a vision.

_Aro was stood on the far side of the Hall in Volterra, facing a young girl. Her body was cloaked by the dark crimson uniform of the Volturi guard, her hands clasping the material at her sides, her head hung._

"_Go, Isabella."_

_She merely shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground._

_"Isabella." Aro's voice was cold and dark, reminding everyone that he was the leader of the Volturi, and you had to do what he said. "You will get back into that room right now, and kill Heidi. She has betrayed us both."_

_"I… I can't." her voice was low and raspy, sounding like she had been crying recently. Her breathing hiccupped as she spoke. It broke my heart to watch it. _

_"Who do you belong to Isabella?" _

_She started shaking, sobbing under her breath, her shoulders shaking. Her legs were trembling, her hands gripping her cloak tighter. _

_"Answer me Isabella. Who owns you?" He took a step forward, gripping her face in his hand. I felt my hands clenching into fists. _

_"You do." Her reply came out as a whisper. My heart broke. _

_"Yes Isabella. I own you. Now turn around, and walk back into that room. Now." All free will left her body as she visibly slumped._

"_Yes master."_

"_Good girl." He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips, as she stood there completely unresponsive. When he was done, he patted her on the backside, shoving her towards the room._

"Bella will not be in London. Aro has her." Alice's voice cut through my spiral of despair. It looked like Aro was now controlling Bella. I didn't know what there was we could do to save her now.

"I will inform Jasper. We will change our destination to Volterra."

**BPOV**

I screamed and kicked against Aro as much as I could as he dragged me down the stairway, but unluckily for me there appeared to be no one around. What I had been thankful for only minutes earlier was now helping my enemy.

Before I knew it we were in front of the invisible door. It opened automatically for Aro, and I was shoved inside. It closed behind us again, blocking my only exit.

I backed myself in to a corner as Aro stumbled around, collecting various tubing and such. Looking to the wall, I saw that none of the four vampires were still bound. I presumed that this meant Aro's power over them was complete, and that they were out there somewhere, probably after Caius. The male vampire was still bound to the ground, his mouth open in a sounded scream.

Aro advanced on me.

"If you thought your transformation was painful, just wait for this. I bet you're a screamer."


	30. I love you, Angel

**EPOV**

By the time we landed in Volterra, we were all on edge. We had had to bring the plane down in a nearby field, and under the cover of darkness we ran through the streets. Carlisle knew some of the back routes in to the Volturi stronghold, and he hoped we could sneak in and find Caius, or even better Bella, to make a plan.

From the information Caius had passed on to us, there appeared to be a room in the lower levels of the catacombs where Aro was conducting his experiments. Carlisle thought that if we could kill the vampire from which the power is coming from, Aro's hold over the other vampires would stop.

I didn't allow myself to think about what could be happening to Bella. I just had to believe that she would be ok.

We reached one of the entrances in to the catacombs, and Carlisle quickly pulled back the cover of the drain. We listened for a second, trying to work out whether or not there was someone below us.

"This is one of the least used entrances. If we go down here, we will eventually reach a meeting point of the tunnels, where there will be guards. I have told Caius that this is where we will enter, so hopefully he, or people who he trusts, will be here."

I nodded to Carlisle, signalling that I had heard. The rest of the family were behind us, Emmett keeping an eye out at the back.

The plan was to split up once we had entered the halls. One group would head down with Caius to find the room, and the others would head for the main hall to try and corner Aro. Carlisle, Alice and I would head down to the basement, and the others would head for the main hall.

I was the first to jump down in to the passageway, and looked around. There was no one down here, just as we had thought. I waited for the others to come down, before we all ran down towards where we were to meet Caius.

We quickly reached an area where there were lamps on the wall. We slowed down so that we could travel with less sound, just in case one of Aro's companions was watching. We were fully prepared to take down anyone who got in our way.

"Welcome to Volterra, Cullens."

"Caius. Thank you for your help."

"I have grown fond of Bella; she does not deserve what is happening to her. I have tried to find her, but she is nowhere in sight. The only place that I haven't looked is down in the basement."

I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Do you know where Aro is?"

"I think he is down in the main hall with Allegra and Felix. I still don't know how many of the guard he has control over, but I know it is at least four. You cannot trust Felix, Allegra or Alec; they have all definitely been affected."

"Allegra? Bella's friend?"

"Yes, that was why Bella investigated it. She was worried about her." I sighed slightly. Bella was too kind hearted. If someone she cared for was in danger, she couldn't stay away.

"Master Caius!"

I looked round to where the voice was coming from. A male vampire, who looked to be about 24 was running down the hall towards us, his blood red cape billowing out behind him.

"Javier. What news do you bring?"

"Miss Isabella has joined Master Aro in the main hall. Her eyes, my lord, they are like Allegra's; she appeared to look right through me, sir. Aro sent me to find you, he was angry about something. I think he found Heidi."

"Thank you, Javier. You will escort some of the Cullens to the grand hall, while myself and the others head down to the basement. Try to avoid a conflict at this time, wait until it appears that Aro has lost control of his followers, it should happen once we dispose of his little lab rat. I fear we may not be able to save Heidi."

Bella was in the main hall...

"I want to go with Emmett to the main hall. You can handle the basement without me."

Carlisle looked at me without any surprise in his eyes.

"We may have need of your mind reading Edward."

"You shouldn't, all you need to do is kill the vampire. Bella needs me, I cannot abandon her. I refuse to lose her. Not again. I wouldn't survive."

I met the eyes of each of my family, showing each of them that I was deathly serious. If anything happened to Bella, I would make sure that I didn't survive to live without her.

"Ok. Alice and I will accompany Caius down to the basement and see what we can do. Please, Edward, try not to do anything rash. It sounds like Aro may have tried to control Bella, but she is strong, the hold it has on her may be weak. She has a lot to live for Edward, she has you. Do not let any grief or anger cloud your mind. I have no doubt that whatever Aro has done can be reversed."

I nodded, trying to let what he had said sink in. Aro may have hurt Bella, but whatever he had done could be fixed. I would get my Bella back.

Carlisle and Alice shared a quick kiss with their other halves before they walked off down the corridor behind Caius.

I turned to Javier, who had been watching on in silence.

"Ok, take us to the main hall. We need to travel as quickly and quietly as we can. How many were in the hall when you left?"

"5, Aro, Allegra, Felix, Bella and Heidi. They were questioning Heidi; she was spying on them for Caius. If they have managed to prove that she was, then she will be dead by now."

I almost questioned him on the coldness in his voice, but decided against it. He was a Volturi guard after all; his life was full of malice and murder.

We started along the tunnels, listening out for any Volturi guardsmen making their rounds. It seemed, however, that Caius had sorted a safe passage for us, as no one was around.

Within a minute we were stood outside the main door to the hall. I could faintly hear voices inside, so I pressed my ear against the thick wood, trying to decipher what was being said.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?"

I heard sobbing. Bella...

"Answer me Isabella. Who owns you?"

"You do." I could barely pick out the reply; it was such a quiet whisper.

"Yes Isabella. I own you. Now turn around, and walk back into that room. Now."

"Yes master."

I had had enough of listening. I knew what came next, and I had to stop it before Aro forced his evil lips upon my angel. Ignoring Jaspers hand on my shoulder, I pushed through the door, growling.

"Get your filthy hands off her."

Aro's eyes snapped to mine, but Bella's red eyes stayed fixed on the floor. My attention was immediately captivated by her. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered, even though she looked slightly too skinny and drawn to be healthy.

"Ah, the Cullen army has arrived. However, you are too late, Isabella is mine." He pulled her to him, and pressed his smarmy lips to hers. She struggled for a second before her whole body went limp against his, succumbing to him completely.

I lost it. Letting out a mighty growl, I charged at Aro, ready to rip him limb from limb. He was guarded though, and I was quickly stopped by Felix and a young girl who I presumed was Allegra. They each grabbed one of my arms, and pinned me to the ground. The rest of my family had taken up aggressive positions behind me, as I could hear the growling coming from each of them. Various guardsmen who were loyal to Caius had also appeared, but no one could get close to Aro and Bella.

By now he had released her and pushed her to the floor, but she still looked as blank as before. I took some solace, though, in the fact that when he had first kissed her, she had struggled. That meant she couldn't be completely under his control.

"Bella, love, it's me. Please love, look at me." I pleaded from the floor. If she could break free from his influence she could take Aro down herself, distract him so that we could destroy his plan.

I watched as she reacted slightly to my voice. She lifted her head to look at me, but her eyes were unseeing.

"Who..." her voice was raspy as she fought to use it. Aro looked furious.

"It's me, love. Edward." My heart broke a little bit more as I was made to tell the love of my existence who I was. I knew that once she was away from Aro's spell she would know me, but it hurt all the same. If you tried to collect the pieces of my heart now, it would take years. But I knew Bella could piece it all back together again with just a few words and a kiss.

"Edward..." I saw a small light come back in to her eyes, and my hope soared.

"Enough! Isabella, stand up. Ignore him." Her eyes immediately dulled again, as she stood dutifully by his side, looking away from me once more.

"What did you think you would achieve by coming here, Cullen? You somehow got wind of my little experiment, but you cannot stop it. Isabella is mine, and mine alone. In fact, I think I want you out of the picture completely. Isabella, kill him."

I looked to Bella as she started walking towards me, her face blank.

"Bella...listen to my voice...listen to me love..." I tried to stay calm as I talked to her.

"She will not be able to go against a direct order, boy. Give up. I think I'm going to enjoy this little show. Oh, and you might not want to try and fight back. She will have no concept of pain; she will just keep going and going no matter how much it hurts."

I shivered, thinking of all the damage Bella could do to herself if I didn't stop her. I couldn't let her kill me, but I couldn't try and defend myself. If it came down to it, I would rather it was me that was hurt than her.

I could hear the rest of the family trying to get through to her from behind me. Allegra and Felix had backed off, and were now stood in front of the group, growling to keep them at bay. We didn't want to hurt any of the vampires who were under Aro's control, which was why they hadn't yet tried to fight, but if I failed to talk Bella round I'm sure they would come to my aid to restrain her. There were only 5 of them, and 6 of us, plus any other members of the guard who were lurking.

"Come on dizzy, you're looking a bit scary there." She paused, nearly having reached me, and her gaze fixed on to Emmett. "Man, dizzy those eyes are creepy. I much prefer the topaz look on you kiddo."

I watched as her confused gaze flickered between Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rose.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's us. It's going to be ok darling, everything is going to be ok, and you can come home with us where you belong." Esme's voice was quivering.

I heard Aro laugh hollowly, the insanity obvious in the sound.

"This is boring me Cullens. It isn't going to work. Isabella. Kill him, and then you will move on to the rest of the sorry lot."

Bella lunged at me, growling, all confusion gone from her face, replaced by the blank stare that would haunt my thoughts for years to come. I was knocked down to the ground, her teeth coming dangerously close to my neck. I tried desperately to take hold of her wrists, she snapped at my collar bone. Her teeth dug in to my, and I cried in pain out as her venom pierced my skin.

I could hear scuffles breaking out with my family, but chose to ignore them. I was much more concerned with my love right now.

Upon hearing my pain, she seemed to stop for a second, her eyes clearing completely. I stared in to her beautiful eyes, pleading her with my gaze to remain with me, but as quickly as Aro had left her mind, he re-entered it.

A ferocious expression came over her face as she kicked out at me, using her hands to rip at my arms, almost pulling them clean off as she pinned them above my head in an effort to stop my struggles. I tried to wrap my legs around her and flip her, but she was much stronger than she had ever been, even as a newborn.

Her lips descended to my neck, and I knew it was all over.

"Please Bella, just be quick. I love you, Angel."


	31. I've Got You

**A/N here we gooo :D this is the last of the big dramatic chapters, then im thinking a few for fluff before i finish this story :) **

**yet again, this one is for MDK, who reviews every chapter :D seriously, you make my day/hour when i get the email telling me you reviewed, they always make me smile while i'm madly writing :D **

**so, Is Bella going to kill Edward? dun dun DUN! **

please read and review :) xx

_**Previously on TBRE ~**_

_Her lips descended to my neck, and I knew it was all over. _

"_Please Bella, just be quick. I love you, Angel." _

**EPOV **

Her teeth had just scraped my neck when her head flew back in an almighty scream. Her whole body went limp against me as she collapsed in pain.

I was vaguely aware of Allegra, Felix and Alec collapsing in the same way, but I was more worried about Bella.

"No! Impossible! What have you done?" Aro was screaming in the corner, but he was quickly silenced as Emmett along with 2 other guardsmen ripped him limb from limb. Even though it was a monumental achievement, I ignored it. Bella.

I slid out from under her, ignoring the burning that was running through my shoulder and neck. Bella was writhing on the floor, her eyes tightly shut against the pain. She was clawing at her body, ripping her clothes as she tried to find the thing that was causing her so much pain.

I pulled her on to my lap, holding her hands in mine so that she couldn't hurt herself. It was easy to restrain her, as she appeared to have lost a lot of her strength.

"Shh, love, I'm here, I'm here. It's going to be alright darling girl. I've got you."

"Edward..." the sound left her lips in a whimper, as she fought to open her eyes, but her body wouldn't let her. She let out another scream as I held her close to me, and then curled in on herself, retching as she coughed up blood.

I didn't know what to do to help her, so I held back her hair, my mind going back to the only time I had ever seen Bella being sick, but when she was human. She had gotten food poisoning, and all she had wanted to do for 3 days straight was throw up and eat ice cream. She had said that she only felt comfortable when I held her, as my icy temperature helped her fever.

I lay down behind her, pulling her shivering body to mine, wrapping her in my arms. It felt so good to be holding her again.

She retched again, more blood splattering on to the floor. It didn't smell right though, it's smelt sour. Maybe that's why her body was rejecting it.

I sensed Carlisle, Alice and Caius entering the room, but their minds were completely blank. I could only assume that Bella was so used to using her power by now that she had just kept her shield up out of reflex.

Alice rushed over to me, kneeling down by Bella's head.

"Oh Bella..." she stroked her hair soothingly.

"Ali..."

"That's right darling. It's going to be ok now, we destroyed the thing downstairs. He can't hurt you anymore."

I sighed in relief, happy to know that no one could control my Bella again. Carlisle joined us, and I looked to him for help.

"How long will this go on for?"

"I don't know son, but Allegra already seems to be coming out of it. She should be ok in a minute or two."

"Alice?" I was hoping that she had had a vision which would tell us more.

"I don't know, I think a lot of it is up to Bella now. They will all need blood though; they will be very weak when they recover."

"Javier!" the vampire quickly walked over to us, looking to Carlisle for instructions. "Go to the blood bank and pick up enough to get Bella, Allegra, Alec and Felix back to full strength."

"Of course."

"Human blood?" Alice sounded worried.

"Yes, Alice. It is the only thing that will get them back to their full strength. Bella has been drinking it for the last 4 years, and her switch back to animal may be difficult, but one more meal will not make it more so. Her health is what matters here, not our morals."

Javier nodded and left quickly, not letting anyone distract him from his task.

"Edward..." I looked down, and was met by Bella's beautiful eyes gazing back at me. Her irises were pitch black, but the white had returned to the outer edge, and they were full of life.

"Hey beautiful."

She was still shivering, but more colour was coming back to her face, and she appeared to no longer be in pain.

"I'm sorry...I tried to stay...out of ... trouble..." her voice was so weak that I had to put my face close to hers to hear it.

"I know you did, baby, it's alright. This wasn't your fault. Your safe now, that's all that matters."

"I love you..." I smiled down at her, so happy to hear those words, and to be able to see her face light up as she said them.

"I love you too, Bella. I've missed you so much." She nodded sleepily, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "That's right, love, try and rest. Nothing can hurt you now, I'm here."

I stood from the ground, resting her head in Alice's lap so that I could move my shoulder around a bit. The burning was getting worse, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I just needed to wait for it to heal.

I heard Bella whimper slightly, and looked down. She was reaching for me, trying to sit up.

I knelt down, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere love. I promise."

She just nodded again, and closed her eyes. Her breathing was still laboured, but her shivering was calming down, and all the tension from her body had vanished. She was completely relaxed as she lay against Alice.

I took the opportunity to look around the hall. The three other vampires who were under Aro's control had calmed down a lot also. All accept Alec. He was thrashing against Emmett, growling angrily and snapping at him. I quickly ran over, trying to be of assistance.

"Get your disgusting traitor hands off me. I don't need your help. You will probably end up killing me like you did Aro."

Emmett quickly pushed him to the ground, finding it easy since the boy was so tired, and tightened his hands around Alec's neck.

"Enough." Caius' voice was full of authority. "Alec, stop fighting the Cullens, they are trying to help."

With a quick glare at Emmett and me, Alec relaxed, but refused to stay on the ground. He stood up, and marched out of the hall, although his steps were a lot slower than usual. Esme made to follow him, but Caius held up his hand.

"Leave him. He will go to his room and rest. I will take him blood when it arrives."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned, meeting the gaze of a small, pretty female vampire.

"Edward? You are Edward, aren't you? Bella's Edward?"

"Yes, I am, you must be Allegra."

I was shocked when she launched herself in to my arms, giving me a massive hug.

"Thank you so much. Bella always said you were amazing, but this! You saved us."

"Leggs, get your hands off my man. He's much too old for you anyway."

I turned round to the beautiful sound, Allegra still in my arms.

Bella was standing up looking much more like the strong woman I knew she was. Her face was still much too pale, and she was leaning very slightly on Alice, but her voice was stronger, and her eyes were bright.

"Bella! Thank god you're alright, I was so worried." Allegra launched herself out of my arms and tackled Bella, although I was pretty sure this hug was gentler. Bella wrapped the young girl in her arms, but her eyes never left mine.

"I'm fine Leggs, just need a good meal and I will be as good as new. Did I hear that Javier was bringing blood?"

As if on cue, Javier entered the room holding 4 jugs full of blood. The smell tempted me slightly, but I was still focused on the beauty in front of me to worry about it.

Bella put Allegra down, and they both moved over to claim their meal. I watched, enthralled as Bella took the jug and drunk it quickly. With every swallow she took, she appeared to grow, her frame appearing less skinny, her cheeks becoming less drawn. Her stance straightened, and by the time she was finished, she looked like the Bella I had left here 5 years ago.

Slowly she set the jug on the ground, and then charged at me. I was barely able to brace myself before she collided with me, her legs wrapping around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I stumbled slightly, but managed to stay upright as her lips crashed against mine.

The ashes in my stomach ignited in to a roaring fire as I felt her against me once more. Her lips, so soft and luscious moved gracefully against mine, their touches gentle one second, and then strong and commanding. She nipped at my lips with her teeth, causing me to gasp in pleasure. Taking the opportunity, she plunged her tongue in to my mouth, and our tongues resumed their age old dance. She was so perfect. One of her hands slipped in to my hair, setting my nerve endings alight with her unique spark, while the other gripped my hand in hers. I prayed in that moment that we would never be parted again. 4 years had been too long. I never wanted to lose her like that again.

"I know it's been a while, guys, but would you get a room!"

We both ignored Emmett and carried on, oblivious to the world around us.

Eventually she pulled back and looked deeply in to my eyes. Hers were now a violent crimson red, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The colour showed that she was healthy again, and that was all that mattered to me in that moment.

Still staring in to my eyes, she ran her hand down my neck, touching the necklace which held her rings. I cringed slightly as pain shot down my arm. Her touch may have been light, but I was still tender around where she had bitten me.

She looked at me oddly, before turning her gaze to my neck. She gasped as she saw the new milky scar that stretched from the base of my neck down under the tatters of my shirt. She pulled back the ripped material, her eyes widening as she saw another scar forming on my collar bone. Both of the scars were still surrounded by her teeth marks, the skin mauled and frayed.

"Edward... did I?" her voice had gone quiet again as she stared at the scars, panic filling her eyes.

"Shh, love, you didn't know what you were doing. It was Aro, not you."

She continued to stare, seemingly unable to rip her eyes away.

"Carlisle, Edwards hurt." Her voice was strong again, but she still refused to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine, Bella, it will heal on its own."

Carlisle came over, and Bella moved out of the way so he could look. Pressing lightly around the area, he watched as I cringed.

"It should be fine, give it an hour or two. Just try not to use that arm too much, that should keep the pain away until it heals. There wasn't enough venom to cause any complications."

I nodded, turning to meet Bella's eyes.

"See, you couldn't even hurt me seriously when you had no control."

She smiled tightly, but she still looked worried.

"Bella, he will be fine. You could have done much worse, easily. I think subconsciously you knew you couldn't hurt Edward. Look, the bites hardly scratch the surface." Carlisle slipped an arm around her, pulling her in to his side. "We all missed you so much, Bella. I'm so happy you're ok."

She turned in to his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too."

"We can go home soon darling girl. You will love our new place, its stunning, with quick access to the mountains for hunting. Your room is gorgeous; Esme has styled it perfectly for the two of you."

She nodded, burying her face in his neck. He was a father to her in every way, and they were incredibly close. It was so good to see them together.

Esme came over, quickly followed by the rest of the family. Bella was passed around for hugs as I watched on.

Once Esme had had her turn, she came over to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. I pulled her in to a hug, resting my cheek on the top of her head, taking up the position that I had used over the last 4 years for comfort.

After a few moments she looked up at me and smiled, her eyes dancing as I smiled back.

"It's so good to see you happy again. Our family is complete once more."

I looked over to where Bella was being hugged by Emmett, her feet fully off the floor, laughing.

"Yeah, it is."

"She's going to need a lot of looking after. She's going to feel guilty for a lot of things."

"I know. I will help her in any way she needs."

"We all will."

Eventually Bella was passed back in to my arms, and I hugged her to me.

"I'm so sorry about your neck." There was still a sadness in her voice that I wanted to get rid of.

"I've told you, love, it wasn't you. Please, I am fine. Don't blame yourself."

"I just..."

"no." I put my hand gently over her mouth, silencing her. "I don't want to hear another word about it, Bella. I love you. It wasn't your fault. The end."

She stared in to my eyes for a second, before I saw her resolve collapse. The guilt slipped from her expression.

"I'm still sorry. Do they hurt?"

"Not so much anymore, just having you near me is making it better." I hugged her to me, breathing in her perfect scent.

"This feels so good. I can't believe I'm finally with you again. I missed you every day."

"I missed you too. But we don't have to think about the pain anymore. We are together. I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me again."

"I hate to interrupt your time together, but I need to ask Isabella a few questions."

We both turned to Caius, me keeping my arms tightly around Bella's waist.

"I can't really tell you much, Caius. I don't remember anything after I got up to the plane. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Isabella. I have taken it upon myself to rebuild the Volturi, and take up where Aro left off. I don't suppose I can persuade you or any of your family to remain with us."

"We need to stick together right now, Caius. Good luck though, old friend. If you ever need a more brief form of help, we would of course be happy to help, but we need to spend some time as a family. We have been apart for too long already."

"Of course. I will then wish you on your way. I have the cleanup operation under control here."

"Thank you, Caius. I'm sure we will hear from you soon." Carlisle and the rest of the family shook hands with the new leader of the Volturi and walked towards the door.

"Thank you so much, Caius, for everything." Bella hugged Caius, before pulling back and turning to where Allegra was stood. "Leggs, the offer is still open if you want to come with us. I'm sure the family would love to have you."

"I don't think I can, Bella. Caius needs me here, it's my home. It won't be the same without you though."

"Are you sure, Allegra? We would be happy to have you, you obviously mean a lot to Bella."

"Thank you Edward, but I really can't. Maybe I could take a holiday with you sometime though? I have never been to the USA."

"Of course you can, we would be offended if you didn't." I released Bella from my grip so she could give Allegra a massive hug.

"I'll see you soon?" I could almost hear the tears in Bella's voice.

"Definitely. Take care of your man; he's a hunk and a half."

"Yeah, he is isn't he? Love you, Leggs."

"Love you too Bells. See you soon."

With one final hug, Bella turned to me.

"Let's go"

I smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her out of the hall. She didn't look back once as we walked the passageways, walking in silence until we came to an exit. Alice jumped up and opened the hatch, and we all jumped out on to the street.

We could see the sun rising in the distance.

"See that Bella? The sun rising? That's for us, that's our new start. A brand new day, and a brand new start. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Take me home, please."


	32. Mrs Cullen

**a/n hey there readers :) so we are nearing the end :D i wonder whats going to happen... :P **

**this will be the last update for at least a week and a half, as i am going camping with the family in the lake district :) which means no internet :( and no laptop :( but i will get thinking about what i want to happen :) **

**Please read and review, i love my reviewers more than anything :)**

**BPOV**

On the plane ride home I simply sat in Edwards arms, breathing him in. I could not believe that I was back with him, he was really here. I wasn't dreaming.

The family were sat around us, snuggled up with their significant others. Jasper was flying the plane, and Alice was sat at my feet.

"I need to take you shopping as soon as we get home, Bella. You wardrobe is so out of date, and is terribly unflattering." I looked down at what I was wearing, and had to agree with her. Since I had joined the Volturi I had simply worn black t-shirts and black yoga pants. Comfort had been key, but now that I looked at myself properly, I agreed with Alice that I was in fact a mess. "Maybe we could take a trip to Seattle, all us girls could go! We could make a welcome back weekend out of it!"

"Alice, don't get too ahead of yourself pixie. Bella needs some time before she can go shopping in a big city like Seattle."

I looked up at Edward, thanking him with my eyes. Despite the fact that I hated the taste and smell of human blood, my body had become used to it, and I didn't want to tempt my instincts more than I had to. I had to be sure that I could control myself before I took any risks.

"Oh… I almost forgot!" Ali stared at my eyes, and I quickly looked away. I immediately felt guilty being sat in a room where none of them had touched blood in several decades. I had always thought that I would emulate Carlisle's perfect record, and never kill a human for its blood. Aro had ripped that ideal away from me.

"Bella, please, stop feeling guilty. I have waited for you for 4 years; please do not let guilt and sadness take you away from me."

I pulled Edward in to my shield easily, wanting to be close to him as possible.

_I just hate how many people I killed. _

_I know you do, love, but it wasn't your fault, it was…_

_I know, I know, it was Aro not me. But 276 people died by my hands, Edward. 276. Not just humans, but vampires as well. If it wasn't for me they would still be alive, I stole their lives from them. I am a murderer_

I was pulled out of my self-pity as Edward gripped on to my shoulders and shook me slightly. He then turned me in his lap to face him, looking deeply in to my eyes.

"It wasn't you Bella. If you had had a choice you would never have killed anyone, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly. You are not a murderer, Bella. Please love, stop saying that you are."

I broke his gaze, looking down at my lap. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Bella…"

His fingers glided up my neck and rested under my chin, pulling my gaze up to look at him.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. With all my heart. Please, love, do not let this destroy you."

I finally let my gaze meet his, my resolve melting as I gazed in to his perfect topaz pools.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm sorry for feeling guilty, but I am afraid I cannot help it."

"Edward knows that Bella, but you cannot link guilt with blame. You are not the one to blame Bella. The sooner you can secure that thought in your head, the sooner you can recover from your ordeal. Do not bury yourself in self-hate, the family needs you."

I looked to Carlisle, understanding slightly what he was saying.

"I will try."

"That is all we ask. Everyone is here to support you Bella, this may seem difficult now, but we will get through this together, as a family."

"I love you Bella." Edward kissed my finger where my ring should have been, reminding me of its absence. It had been a habit of Edwards to kiss it since he had first placed my engagement ring there 15 years ago.

Edward seemed to realise what he had forgotten just as I had. He pulled his body away from mine slightly and went to reach to unclasp the chain around his neck.

Just as he reached his arm behind his head he winced, quickly putting his arm back down.

I was once more hit with a wave of guilt. Remembering what both Edward and Carlisle had told me, I pushed the guilt down, and instead ran my fingers over where Edward was hurt.

Pushing the material of his shirt back, I ran my fingers over the already healing skin. There was still a small patch that looked red and raw, but the rest had formed a large set of white scars.

My fingers danced around the edges, lightly tracing the scars before I leant down and placed open mouthed kisses along his skin.

I felt him shiver slightly underneath my mouth, and I was shocked yet delighted to hear a deep rumble of pleasure in his chest.

"That feels so good Bella." His voice was throaty.

I kissed around the damaged skin a few more times before I reached up and undid the clasp of the chain, mindful that we had the company of our family. As much as I wanted to continue trailing kisses all over my husband's perfect body, I knew I couldn't.

Smiling crookedly at me, Edward took the chain from my hands and unthreaded the 2 rings. Passing the chain off to Alice, he took my left hand in his and looked deep in to my eyes.

"Isabella. I have missed you so much, and I only remained alive so I could see the day when these rings were back where they belong. I just hope that they are never forced to leave your hand again."

Gently he slipped them on, and they easily settled in to the perfect position on my finger. The comforting weight on my hand made my heart dance with happiness. I finally felt like Mrs Cullen again.

I tackled Edward in to a hug, breathing him in once more. I couldn't get enough of his scent; I had missed it so much.

"I will never take them off again. I love you Mr Cullen."

"And I love you, Mrs Cullen. Now that we are high enough, you have a phone call to make."

I looked at him curiously as he pulled out his phone, his new one that I had never seen before. He dialled a number and then placed it against my ear.

_Ring ring… ring ring … ring ring … ring ring_

"Edward, man what's going on? Do we need to get in the plane?"

Jacob.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella! Thank god you're ok! You're with the Cullens? Are you on your way home? Is everything sorted with Aro?"

"Whoa Jake, one question at a time. Yes, I'm with the Cullens, yes we are on our way home, and yes everything is sorted out with the Volturi."

"Excellent Bells! Dam girl, I was worried about you!"

"They got to me in time thanks to you, Jake. Thank you so much. I can't believe you managed to get to them so quickly."

"Of course I did, Bells. You needed me, and the wolf man followed through."

"Wolf man? Jake, I do hope you don't make Steph call you that."

He laughed on the end of the line, sounding so much like the 17 year old that had once been my best friend.

"Thank you, Jake, seriously."

"No problem bells, seriously."

I laughed lightly, happy to be feeling so care free.

"Please say you will visit me when I get home Jake, the Cullens are near Portland now, not too far from you."

"You mean Eddie didn't tell you? I'm already here baby! Sam, Paul, Embry and I have been camping out at the Cullen house, getting rid of the smell quite nicely I think. We were the backup in case the vamps couldn't handle it."

I could hardly stop myself from wriggling in Edwards lap, I was so excited. I had missed Jacob a lot since I had been changed; we had never had the chance for visits. He was the closest thing that I had to a human best friend.

"Jake! That's so exciting! I haven't seen you in so long!" I was starting to sound like Alice.

"Calm down Bells, though I'm sure Edward is enjoying you bouncing around in his lap."

I looked up at Edward and say laughter and lust in his eyes. I swear to you, I nearly dropped the phone right then and took him on the couch. I hadn't seen that look in far too long. Just as I was considering it, I heard Jasper cough from the cockpit.

Edward shot me a rueful smile before he kissed my forehead lightly and looked away, obviously not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Ok then Jake, I will see you soon." Suddenly I wasn't so eager to talk to Jacob. I would see him soon enough, but for now I just wanted Edward.

"Course Bells, I'll let you get back to your little vampire mating rituals. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jake. See you soon."

With that, I hung up the phone and settled back against Edward. I was truly happy for the first time in several years, and it was all because of the gorgeous man below me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella."


	33. Thank You

**Hey everybody :) I have decided to list this story as complete :D there will, of course, be a sequel, which will contain a series of one shots following Bella and Edward through the next few years, showing Bella's adaptation to Cullen life.**

**I have no really good ideas yet, and I really want to do Bella and Edward justice! Please review and let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the sequel, I will do my best!**

**So I may be a while putting the sequel up, but if you add me to author alerts you can hear when I put it up :)**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews, I have loved writing this! See ya soon :D**

**X Emmy X**


End file.
